


苹果与黎明

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: Jmo还是个金发小姑娘时，意外遇到了自OUAT世界而来的Evil Queen，她们交织在奇特的时间齿轮中，会有怎样的结局？
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Jennifer Morrison
Kudos: 2





	1. 诅咒

**Author's Note:**

> PS:16年的旧文，存个档~ RPS部分比较ooc，可能会雷。  
> 2016.7-2017.7

一  
“Darling，你太心急了。”黑暗者端坐在Regina的王座上，黑色的瞳孔流露出胸有成竹的嘲笑。  
“急切？如果我急切，你的头颅现在就不会还安在肩上指责我了。”Regina一步步靠近他，黑色复古长裙裙摆摇曳过地。女王俯下身，向端坐的黑暗者释放威压。  
黑暗者嘴角挤出笑容。他揶揄地看着黑发女人，发出怪异的笑声，“My dear，这种滋味想必不好受吧。”  
Regina松开撑着椅子两侧的手，冷哼一声，侧过身去。“收起你的幸灾乐祸，我可没空陪你玩你的小把戏。”  
“哟，你生气了。允许我表明诚意，有任何事能为您效劳的吗？女王陛下。”黑暗者倾身伸手。  
Regina走到宫殿正中央那面巨大的镜子前。“别再假惺惺了，你不知道发生了什么？好极了。就在刚才，臭名昭著的黑暗者礼貌地敲门，用他那愚蠢的拐杖和两条腿走了进来。”Regina对白银烛盘打个响指，“魔法根本不起作用，我甚至点不燃一根蜡烛！”  
一丝微弱的火苗转瞬即逝。“Dear，我想你还是能用魔法的。”黑暗者嘲弄地看着她，“另外，我的手杖毫不愚蠢。”  
“你觉得我现在还能做什么,当根可怜的火柴吗?”Regina翻个白眼，“为什么它不起作用！”  
黑暗者耸耸肩，“如我所言，魔法总是要付出代价的。白雪公主和她迷人的王子要保护他们的子民。你被囚禁了，而我用了个诅咒。”  
“诅咒？”Regina挑眉，“像那个新世界？”  
“一点点。”黑暗者站起身，“你可能要暂时在这待一会了。没有魔法的日子最好提前适应。”  
“希望你出去时不会被拐杖绊倒。”Regina冷嘲热讽。  
黑暗者撑着手杖走到大门，他怪笑着回头。“我和白雪公主做了一个交易。城堡的魔法屏障能保护你，也能保护别人，自求多福，我的陛下。”

阿林顿 晚上9;00  
“Wow，你真酷！”女孩睁大眼，挥了挥呛鼻的紫色烟雾。金发白裙，白皙的脸蛋，碧绿的双眸让她看起来像个小天使。女孩好奇地摸摸Regina的衣角，“你是女王吗？”  
Regina冷冷瞥她一眼，继而打量周围，女孩的房间堆着各门各类的书籍。她在心中下定义，Belle一样的书呆子。  
女孩走近她，“你是怎么出现在我的房间的,我们要去拯救世界吗？”  
和巫后去拯救世界？够糟的。女孩眼神迫切地看着她。Regina感觉有一种异样的情绪在心中发酵，但她扬起手。  
“见鬼！”魔法依旧不管用，“这是哪里？”  
女孩眨眨她剔透漂亮的绿眼睛，“这是伊利诺伊，你是从书里来的吗？”  
Regina露出一个嘲弄的笑容，转身走到门前，被那个古怪的金属机关给难住了。女孩冲上前抱住她的腰，将她往后扯，“你不能这样！我父母在，我怎么和他们解释！”  
“好吧。”Regina双臂交叉在胸前，“我急着回去。”  
女孩偷偷把门反锁，“你是怎么过来的？”  
Regin挑眉，优雅地坐下，“和往常一样享用晚餐，突然头晕，紧接着就到这来了。”  
“你现在是灵魂吗？”女孩捏捏她的胳膊。  
“喂！别动手动脚，小鬼。”Regina嚷嚷起来，女孩在床边坐下，“小声点。你今晚得屈尊睡这了，明天我们想办法让你回家。”  
Regina满腹牢骚，她想念她的宫殿。她躺在女孩床上，一抬头，发现女孩气鼓鼓地看着她。“我以为你睡地板，还打算帮你铺床单。”  
“这是你的荣幸，小鬼。”  
女孩爬上床，“我有名字，你可以叫我Jennifer。”  
“你该睡了。”  
“我有名字。”小姑娘撇撇嘴。  
“那我还是可以喊你小鬼。”Regina还挺喜欢逗弄这个小家伙的。  
“好吧，女王陛下，我能当你的骑士吗？”Regina对上一双亮晶晶的眼睛。她被自己柔和的声调吓了一跳，“当然可以。”  
“但我没有剑和盾牌，也没有盔甲和骏马。你可以教我骑马吗？”  
麻烦的小孩。Regina俯身看着她碧绿的双眼，将她额前的金发绺开“你该睡了。”  
“能给你的骑士讲讲那边的故事吗？”小孩恳求道。  
“现在很晚了。”Regina回绝。  
“Please~”女孩水汪汪的眼睛带着恳求。  
“你父母一定把你宠坏了。”Regina缴械投降。“好吧……很久很久之前，在魔法森林……”

阿林顿-晚上-10：31  
“Regina？”小Jennifer迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，待看清床前的人影，她掀开被子，惊喜地喊了一声。  
“我都不知道你昨晚是怎么离开的，我还以为你不回来了呢。”  
“是的，这一言难尽。”Regina摘下手套，“小家伙，你知道这是怎么回事吗？”  
小Jennifer摇摇头，她打个哈欠。“这次你总不会在享用晚餐吧。”  
Regina一手撑在桌子上，她有点头晕。“我记不太清，好像是在喝酒来着。”  
小Jennifer惊异地扬起眉毛，“酗酒？这可不是什么好习惯。感谢上帝你没吐我一脸。”  
“喂，我只是沾点果酒。我平时才不喝酒。”Regina反驳道。  
小Jennifer凑到她面前闻了闻，狡黠地笑起来，“苹果酒，对吗？”  
“狗鼻子。”Regina弯弯唇。“我还没看过这个世界呢，我们能出去走走吗？你父母不在家吧。”  
小Jennifer面露为难,“他们不在，但我晚上不准出门。”  
“可他们不在，不会知道的。”  
“这不好。”小Jennifer摇头。  
真是个乖孩子。Regina回想起自己小时候的种种叛逆——她简直对夜晚偷偷溜出去颇有心得。如果小家伙是母亲的孩子，母亲一定省心多了。

“你白天会做什么？”Regina和小姑娘并排坐在床边。小家伙赤裸着双脚，脚踝很白净，轻轻在空中摇晃。  
Regina思索一会，“……嗯，在城堡旁散散步。”  
小Jennifer忍俊不禁，Regina有些不自在轻咳一声，对方凑到她面前，一绺金发垂在耳边，“你白天可以来这，假期我无聊到发慌。”  
“恐怕不能，我很快就会忙起来的。”  
“忙什么？”  
Regina一时语塞，她不知道是否应该告诉对方。小Jennifer又随即说道，“噢，你是女王嘛。”  
女王？这倒是个好理由。不过，不是每位女王都要处心积虑对付一位公主的。Regina蹙起眉，思索着。  
仇恨早在她心中生根，复仇是条不归路，没人能比她更清楚。但她的心因Daniel的死空缺坍塌，虚无之中，她发慌到疼痛。她只能用恨去填补，因为没有什么能比恨更持久，即使是爱。  
-  
小Jennifer走到客厅，从冰箱里取出苹果汁。回到房间时，Regina正站在她的书架前，她的手指划过书脊。灯光披在她的身上，蒙着神秘的雾气。小Jennifer由衷希望她能待得更久些。她喜欢对方讲的故事，那里有撒仙尘的蛾子和挖土的矮人，她也想去她的宫殿做做客。  
“Regina——”她小心翼翼地开口，生怕打破这宁静。Regina回头看她，目光写满疑惑。“我可以和你一起去那吗？”  
时间在一瞬间冻结，Regina看着她，迟迟没有开口。小姑娘低下头，又抬起来，那双浅绿色的眸子澈澈流动，“你有你的难处，对吗？”  
她懂事得让人难受，但黑发女人很快就舍弃了这份复杂的情绪，对小Jennifer的话表示默认。她随手从书柜抽出一本书，“ONCE UPON A TIME，里面为什么是空白的？”  
小Jennifer已经收尽了失望，“这本……东西，我不知道是怎么出现在书柜的。一开始上面连书名都没有。但就在几个月前，天知道这些字母是从哪钻出来的。”  
Regina将书放回书柜。她抿了口苹果汁并向小Jennifer表示感谢，“怎么有点冰，是加了冰块吗？”  
小Jennifer笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿，“我把它放在了冰箱……这说来话长了。我相信你酿的苹果酒更棒。”  
冰箱是什么，Regina不打算问，她相信自己以后会弄懂的。“你想尝尝我的苹果酒吗？”  
“不了。”小Jennifer回答，“妈妈说我不能喝酒。”  
“乖孩子。”  
小Jennifer似乎不太喜欢这个称呼，她把话题拉回那本奇怪的书上，“你知道吗，我从来都没撞到过书上的冒险。或许它会是我的冒险。”  
“那么，祝小冒险家好运。”  
小姑娘轻轻笑了，那眸子亮晶晶的，她说，“我喜欢看书，在书里我能到达我所不能到的地方，做我所不敢想的事，这简直就像另一行人生。虽然我喜欢宁静的生活，但是你知道，日复一日是件顶讨厌的事。”  
另一行人生。Regina想起黑暗者的诅咒和新世界，那将会是一个新的开始。  
小Jennifer打个哈欠，眼皮已经睁不开了，“我得睡了，明天还要上舞蹈课。”  
“晚安，小不点。”  
“晚安。”

阿林顿-晚上-9:32  
“Jen？”  
Regina猜想是苹果把她带到了这个世界。她没有去找 Rumple——他上回才嘲笑过她。她做了杯苹果汁，没有魔法也得心应手。Regina尝了一小口，果然很棒。冰苹果汁，Regina想，可能得等到魔法恢复才可行了。

Regina甫一出现在房中，就看到小家伙抱着膝盖。抽抽搭搭地哭泣着。Regina一时有些不知所措，但她还是小心翼翼地摸摸对方的头，自Daniel去世，她就几乎忘了如何表达这种善意。  
小Jennifer吸吸鼻涕，她的眼睛哭得红红的。见Regina来了，有些不好意思。Regina在她身旁坐下，“怎么了，小家伙？”小Jennifer本已平静下来，听到对方温柔的声音，心中的委屈发酵，眼泪淌得更凶了。她哽咽地一声声喊着对方的名字。  
Regina感觉心脏哪里被牵扯住，微微疼痛，她听着她哽咽的声音，轻声说，“骑士才没有哭鼻子的。”  
小Jennifer摇摇头，不好意思地笑了。她很少在别人面前哭过，母亲也不允许她哭。她不明白为什么大人这么不待见哭，就如夏娃遮羞的叶片。她趴在Regina的大腿上，小声啜泣着，“我不想上舞蹈课了，也不想学芭蕾了。演戏也好累……Regina……”  
Regina想起自己小时候被母亲的魔法压迫，也是这样和父亲哭诉。她轻轻抚摸小家伙的背，像父亲曾经做过的那样。  
“小家伙。我不清楚演员是什么，但你可以去走另一行的人生。有时这未必是件坏事。”  
小Jennifer坐起身，揉揉眼睛。她眼中荡漾着碧湖，让所有人都心生美好。 “Regina。”女王听见她软软的声音，“我真希望你一直在这。”  
她有些慌乱，内心剧烈震荡着。但有个声音响起：她可是巫后！所有人都在指责她的过错，眼前的小女孩如此信任自己。Regina不知该如何安放她的信赖，只好避不做声。  
小Jennifer没留意到这些，她看着眼前的黑发女人，“今天你没穿女王服。”  
“大惊小怪可不是淑女行为。女王见她的小骑士不需要盛装打扮吧。”  
小Jennifer笑了，“你这身一样漂亮。”  
“是吗？”  
“我想听地精的故事！”  
“那些又臭又硬的石头？好吧。”Regina看着她，也轻轻笑起来。

阿林顿 晚上7:53  
“嗨，Regina。”小Jennifer放下手中的书，她正在看《神奇的谎言》。  
黑暗者已经来找过她，她执意要在城堡待最后一个晚上——她有预感，一旦离开城堡，她可能再也见不到小Jennifer了。  
“你想和我一起做苹果派吗？”小Jennifer趴在桌上，她抬起头，一双碧绿的眸子望着Regina。  
Regina露齿一笑，“当然。”  
-  
小Jennifer领着Regina进了厨房。突然乐不可支地笑起来，“我真庆幸你没穿那条黑色的华袍。”  
Regina接受了她的调侃，轻轻拍拍她的肩。一个男孩突然从门口探出头来， 她还是第一回看到小姑娘的家人。小男孩也有双碧绿的眼睛，像非常小的一团。  
“Daniel，回房间睡觉。”小Jennifer发话。  
小男孩噗噗地向Regina吐泡泡，小Jennifer走过去，又一次重复，“Daniel，你现在该在房间睡觉了。”小男孩抬起头，可怜巴巴地望着他的小姐姐。  
Regina棕色的眸中带着笑意，她知道小男孩是和谁学的。  
-  
小Jennifer把小男孩赶回房间睡觉后，回到厨房，利索地把苹果去皮切块，Regina目瞪口呆地看着她的小书呆子。  
金发女孩笑着扔给她一个苹果，把水果刀递给她。“你试试。”  
Regina好奇地拿着那把水果刀，刚削几下，小姑娘嚷嚷起来，“你想把苹果削得只剩核吗？”  
Regina看看手中可怜巴巴的苹果，眨了眨眼。  
-  
她站在一边看着金发小姑娘匀好淀粉，将苹果块包好，放进烤箱。  
待在小家伙这不过是权宜之计，她还有更重要的事要去做。她思索着，直到对方的声音把她拖回了现实。  
“大功告成。”小Jennifer将苹果派端出烤箱，“你想要点冰淇淋或白脱吗？”  
“好。”Regina回答，在她于心中对小Jennifer说再见之前。

-  
“Regina，你在哪？”绿衣女子推开门，琥珀色的眼睛闪烁着焦急的光。  
一道紫色的烟雾弥散在她面前，Regina看着她，微微一怔，“小叮当，你来这做什么。”  
小叮当琥珀色的双眸诚恳地看着她，“Regina，白雪公主她们已经商量好对策。你为什么不收手呢？”  
Regina的目光冷下去，“那只蓝蛾子让你来当说客吧。”她不悦地蹙起眉，气势凌厉，“这里不欢迎一位仙子。”  
小叮当走到Regina面前，“你是我朋友，至少我这么认为。”  
Regina冷笑起来，“你得到的教训还不够？我会毁掉你的一切。”  
“我相信你是好人，我相信……”Regina伸手掐住她的脖子，她凑到仙子面前。小叮当听见她低沉的嗓音，冷漠带着致命的吸引，“收起你这一套，我听够了。你和白雪一样，想拯救我？别枉费心思了。”

小叮当艰难地开口，“别让仇恨蒙蔽双眼，你浸染太久。我不能看着你独守仇恨，郁郁寡欢。每个人都应该有第二次机会，我给过你一次。为这，蓝仙子夺走了我的翅膀。Regina，证明我是对的。”  
Regina松开手，她眼眶发湿，嘴中故作冷硬，“和我有什么关系。”  
小叮当握住她的手，“别这样，我知道你是个好人。”  
“你什么也不知道！”她盯着她，冷笑，“我已经无路可退。”  
小叮当向前走了一步，“Regina，你还有选择。还记得上次吗？我们去找那个有狮子纹身的男人。恨意是蛊虫，它噬咬你的心。短暂的狂欢后，还会剩什么？仇恨相报，真的能幸福吗？”  
“够了！”Regina捂住头，她对小叮当一挥手，但魔法不管用。“你想在让我苦心经营一段爱情然后看着它破灭吗？我得不到幸福结局，他们也别想得到。”  
小叮当哽咽地喊道，“你不能伤害他们，他们是我的朋友。”  
巫后的声音沙哑，她用只有自己才听到的声音说：“我也曾是。”  
Regina不知道自己为什么还会悲伤。那双琥珀色明快的双眼让她想起从前，她和她的仙子朋友每个愉快的夜晚。  
“你知道这里没有魔法。如果我愿意，你可以杀了我……杀了我。”  
“我不能。”小叮当痛苦地看着她，“你是我的朋友，我爱你。”  
Regina觉得有风在耳边呼啸，她走到小叮当身旁。“你认为我是你的朋友？”  
“当然。”  
Regina挤出一个笑容，小仙子尚未明白过来这个笑容的含义，对方神色已经彻底冷下去。  
“恐怕你又错了。”  
她猛地一用力，将小叮当推向宫殿正中央那面巨大的镜子，像她曾经对她母亲做过的那样。  
“Regina！”  
Regina想起多年前那位挥舞着翅膀的小仙子。她把她送到了一个很远的地方，远到诅咒所不能及。

绿衣服的仙子摔落在地。又一次，她自嘲地想。也许是你真是个糟糕透了的仙子。  
一群男孩围了上来，为首的男孩将矛对准她的脖颈，“你是谁？”  
-  
“My dear，是时候开启旅程了。”黑暗者不知何时出现在门口，摆脱囚牢对于他来说易如反掌。  
Regina嘴角挂着巫后经典微笑，黑暗者伸出手，看了眼那面大镜子。“你还好吗？”  
Regina将手轻轻搭在黑暗者的手背上。“都不重要了。”  
“啊哈。”黑暗者怪笑起来。他们身后的残阳似狰狞的怪兽，涂满鲜血。


	2. 金发

二

Jennifer走在纽约的街道上，这座城市的热情与活力出乎她的意料。她有点怀念在伊利诺伊的日子了。母亲带她来布鲁克林看望姑妈，打发她到布鲁克林街道附近的图书馆去。  
Jennifer自然乐意至极，她愿再听那些男孩高谈阔论显摆自己了。她走出街角，有些想念在家宁静的日子。日光几乎泛白，两三个孩子疯跑过，戴棒球头套的男孩骑着绿色单车路过，轻佻地对她吹了声口哨。Jennifer加快步伐，目光突然顿住，几个嬉皮士女孩勾肩搭背嬉笑着从酒吧出来。  
-  
中间那个黑发女孩牵着条大狗，她大笑着露出洁白的牙齿，棕色的眼睛有说不出的耐看和神秘。Jennifer怔了怔，不由喊道，“Regina？”  
她知道眼前的黑发女孩不可能是Regina，因为她看上去只比她大了两三岁。但两人简直是一个模子立刻出来的，连唇上的疤都惟妙惟肖。  
自从Regina上回神秘消失，就再也没出现过。Jennifer曾担心她在纽约的这段日子里Regina会不会出现在伊利诺伊。但她内心深处的一个声音立即嘲笑她：不是每个女王都会闲得跑去给一个小鬼讲睡前故事的。  
-  
“小鬼。”黑发妞眼中含笑，她打断了Jennifer的思绪，“盯着对方的嘴唇看很不礼貌。”  
“抱歉。“Jennifer收回目光。奇装异服的女孩们疑惑地看着她，她觉得自己应该开口了，“你认识一个女王吗？”  
“什，什么？”黑发女孩惊奇地挑眉，“你搭讪的方式倒挺有新意。”  
Jennifer有些尴尬，她退后一步。对方发话了，“你想和我们一起摩托旅行吗？”  
“不，不了。妈妈不让我坐摩托。”  
中间一个抹口红的女孩笑道，“噢，你听她说什么。妈妈说……你该回去找妈妈吃奶了。”女孩们哄笑起来。  
Jennifer红着脸，黑发女孩阻止了她们。“乖孩子，你该走了。”  
金发女孩一愣，她记得Regina也曾喊过她乖孩子。她不喜欢这个称呼，而Regina离开已有三年了。  
女孩们打算绕开Jennifer继续走，对方却把黑发女孩拽到一边，她的力道出乎黑发女孩意料。  
Jennifer从包中取出一个玩偶，那是她亲手缝给Regina的，一直带在身上。但Regina可能再也不会出现了，Jennifer想想就丧气。  
黑发女孩接过玩偶，上面的针脚很拙劣。对方看上去像是个十指不沾阳春水的小姑娘。黑发女孩弯起她的黑眼睛。拍拍对方白净的脸蛋，“非常可爱，路上注意安全。”  
-  
Jennifer红着脸大步离去。黑发女孩在空中抛了抛玩偶，有人笑着嚷起，“Lana，那个金发小公主为什么要送你一个巫后玩偶？”  
她仔细端详着玩偶黑玛瑙的眼珠。“我怎么知道，我又不认识她。”她们根本就不像一个世界的人。  
“我们的Lana刚才简直就是位骑士嘛。”  
“哈。哪有骑士出来和你们鬼混的？”Lana看着玩偶打趣道，“如果世界上真的有巫后，那我就是骑士吧。”  
一个女孩捏着张身份证晃了晃，“不得不说，你伪造身份证是一流的嘛。”  
Lana畅快地大笑起来，她走到摩托车旁，“我们继续摩托环游吧。”  
-  
Jennifer走到半路，她突然想起还没问黑发女孩的名字。于是她转过身，女孩们已经消失了。Jennifer抬头看了看酒吧的名字，突然怔了怔。  
……Les酒吧？

Regina在河边跑步，她穿着灰色大衣，换了双平跟鞋。阿奇牵着他的狗向她走来，“Regina，早啊。”  
Regina停下来喘口气，阿奇又说：“你今天来跑步？没什么……只是觉得这很违和。”  
黑发女人抱怨道，“日子太无聊了。”  
“你要和我的狗一起吗？嘿，伙计，要和Regina去跑跑吗？”斑点狗伸出舌头，热诚地看着她。  
“不了。”Regina抬头看看天。“即使我在跑步，玛丽玛格丽特也照样会再撞我一次。”  
“有点糟糕。”阿奇亲切地向她微笑。  
-  
日子简直太糟糕,她对小Jennifer的想念越来越重。Regina坐在桌前，面对从外婆家的冰苹果汁，一口喝下去。紫色烟雾并没有像往常一样出现。  
这不可能，Regina想。后来她在魔法森林时吃下苹果，也没有什么用。该死的魔法，该死的Rumpleskinskle。  
她郁抑地回到自己的白色公寓，又是平淡乏味的一天。  
-

Jennifer迷迷糊糊睡着觉，被突如其来的人影吓了一跳。她将枕头砸到对方身上，迅速从桌上抄起剪刀，将尖端紧贴对方的脖颈，“你是谁？”  
Regina拽下剪刀，将Jennifer压在身下，黑暗中两人看不清彼此，“你怎么在我床上？”  
“拜托！”Jennifer把她一下子推倒在房间对侧的墙上。她们的胳膊互相僵持着。Regina冲她胳膊咬一口，Jennifer推开她，Regina立马去摸索那把剪刀。Jennifer跟着扑过去，两人在地上打了好几个滚，Jennifer才夺下那把剪刀。“这他妈是怎么回事，你是谁！”  
Regina结结实实地捣她下巴一下，Jennifer一阵吃痛。“我还想问你呢！”  
Jennifer抓住她的手，使劲不让她动弹。Regina用膝盖顶向她的肚子，她好久都没试过这么不优雅的打法了。  
Jennifer疼得背过气去，她倒在床上，捂着火辣辣抽搐的肚子，偷偷从枕头底下掏出手枪。Regina正犹豫着是否该给她来一下子，Jennifer已经将手枪压住她的太阳穴。察觉到对方没了动弹，Jennifer松口气，另一手去拉开灯，往回看这位扰人清梦的不速之客，却怔在原地。  
趁对方怔神，Regina伸手掐住她的脖子，把她压倒在墙边。  
“让我把事情解释一下。”Jennifer看着紧挨的那双神秘的棕色眼睛。她们贴的如此之近,以至于金发女人的脸微微发红。  
“好吧。”巫后的嗓音依旧性感。Regina仔细打量面前的女人，她有着漂亮的金发和冷漠的绿眼睛。“你想和我解释什么，你闯进了我家。”  
“这是我家！”Jennifer惊异地大叫起来。Regina往周围看去，松开手，大吃一惊，“怎么会这样！”  
-  
“或许是你又吃了个苹果。”Jennifer提出假设。  
“你？”Regina一脸困惑，她心中已经有了模糊的猜测。  
“我是Jennifer！”  
“Jennifer！抱歉……”她看着她，目光有些惊奇，“你已经……这么高了？”  
“上帝！我们有八年没见了。”Jennifer觉得自己的语气有点幽怨，好在对方没有注意到这一点。  
“我简直不能想象。”Regina沉浸在回忆中，她用手比了比，“那会你只有这么高。还没到我肩，小脸蛋胖乎乎的。”  
“那是因为你穿了高跟鞋。”Jennifer没好气地说道。  
“你力气真大。”  
“我肚子也还在痛呢。”两人一起大笑起来。  
-  
Regina重新打量眼前的金发女人，她再也不能喊她小家伙了。一种奇异的感觉流淌过她的血液。对方眼睛浅绿，轮廓稍有棱角，下巴有力，开阔不易动容。  
Jennifer走到桌子旁，斜靠着仰面喝水。  
“你最近怎么样？”Regina问道，“我的意思是我离开的这——”  
“八年三个月。”  
Regina抬头看她一眼,怔了怔。Jennifer继续说：“我当了演员，挺有意思的。但生活就是这样，像半好半坏的苹果。”  
-  
Regina想在床上坐下，却被硬物硌到。Jennifer在枕头下放了本硬纸皮书。Regina顺手拿过书，抱怨道：“你到底在枕头底下放了多少东西。”  
Jennifer笑了笑。Regina翻开书页，脸色有些发白。她低着头，向后翻去，Jennifer看不清她的表情，她打量着Regina，镇长女士短发微卷，干练十足。她穿着浅灰色丝绸睡衣，举手投足间依旧带着成熟的气质。  
“嘿。”许是不忍见Regina的脸继续惨白下去，Jennifer开口，“你穿这里的衣服一样漂亮。”  
Regina抬起头，Jennifer从她的神情中又看到了那个戒备满满的女人，冷漠而疏离。“这本书是怎么回事？”  
“我和你说过的。ONCE UPON A TIME。”五年前，就在她遇到那个黑发女孩不久后，这本书就开始断断续续地出现故事。“那是你，对吗？”  
Regina的手正搁在那一面，她闯入白雪公主和白马王子的婚礼，以胜利者的姿态说出恶毒的诅咒。“没错。”Regina的神情恢复正常，她挂上巫后标准的微笑，告诉面前的金发女人，“那的确是我。”  
Regina站直身，正要走出去,Jennifer拉住她，“你要去哪？”  
“没有去哪。”  
“Regina。”Jennifer看着她，“你现在还能去哪？这么晚了，街上全是黑手党和子弹。”  
“没人能伤害得了巫后。”Regina挣脱不开，恼怒地看着Jennifer， “放开！”  
“你不能想象这个世界有多险恶，更何况你还没有魔法。”  
“为什么要留我？”Regina困惑地看着她，“我是个坏人。”  
Jennifer发现眼前的女人内心出乎意料的脆弱。她紧握住她的手，诚恳地看着她，“你不是。你给我讲故事，拥抱我，安慰我。不管过去如何，我相信你。”  
Regina眸中氤氲着雾气，她背过身去，不再言语。  
Jennifer以一种温柔而肯定的语气说道，“你知道吗？这些年来我遇到过很多不公正的事情。当我忍气吞声时，我总会想起你和我说过的话，明天总会好的。”  
Regina迟迟没有开口。对方神情沮丧下来。镇长女士犹豫一会，上前一步，拥抱住她，“我也很高兴遇到你。”  
Jennifer一怔，她的手搭在Regina的背上，轻轻抚过对方黑色的卷发，碧绿的眸中酿出温柔的笑意。  
-

蜂蜜似的阳光洒落在床，Jennifer睁开眼，枕边早已没了对方的身影。她心中有一块失落地陷下去。匆忙洗漱完，走到厨房，照往常一样敷衍早餐，却愣在了原地。  
Regina熟练地将苹果洗净，削皮，切块，动作行云流水，呵气而成。黑发女人的面容褪去了冷漠，取而代之的是温柔弯起的嘴角，衬衣袖子挽至肘侧。她抬起手，撞见了身后的金发女人。  
两人同时愣住，“早上好。”Jennifer开口。Regina脸上的笑意尚未收尽，不知道该如何解释自己的好心情。“早上好，Jennifer。”  
“你知道，我挺高兴你还在这。厨艺有进步。”Jennifer夸赞道。当她看到Regina削下厚厚的苹果皮时，抬起眉毛补充，“除了削苹果。”  
“收起你的牢骚，大厨。”Regina从烤箱取出苹果派，她将围裙脱下，拍拍手，“现在该尝尝我的手艺啦。”  
-  
两人坐在桌边享用早餐。Regina优雅地用刀叉将苹果派切开，“你会不会起太晚了？现在已经十点零七分了。”  
Jennifer一手撑住脑袋，“别告诉我你准备早餐花了几个钟头。”  
Regina的刀顿了三秒，Jennifer见她对自己的玩笑没有笑着反驳，有种不详的预感。她跑到厨房，惊讶地叫起来，“Regina，你个混蛋！”  
金发女人抱怨着走出来，“你把我冰箱里的华盛顿苹果全糟蹋了一遍！”  
“华盛顿苹果？”镇长女士恢复了先前礼节般的微笑，她颇为困惑地挑起眉毛， “我更喜欢叫它蜜脆。”  
“管他的。”Jennifer狠狠咬了口苹果派，解了不少气。“你怎么会跑到这里来，按理说，我想象不到会有什么工作适合你这位没点日常生活能力的大小姐？”  
Regina依旧微笑着，Jennifer真想拿叉子划破她那该死的假笑。“实话说，我是镇长。”  
Jennifer的叉子惊讶地顿在空中，半响，她回过神，诚恳地评价，“抱歉，我忘了镇长。”  
Regina听出她在调侃自己，取过金发女人没吃完的盘子。“好了，现在这位没点生活能力的大小姐要收拾餐具了。”  
Jennifer连忙抢回盘子，向她讨饶。她随口问道，“我和你说过，我搬家了，那之后我都不抱希望再见到你，为什么你昨晚会出现我房里？”Regina低着头，她睫毛低垂着，一道阴影掠过眼睑。金发女人突然开始懊恼自己问了这个难堪的问题。  
“我不知道。”Regina实话实说。“我总觉得以后还会发生什么。”她不安地按住手腕。  
“别担心啦。”Jennifer说道，“什么都不会发生，如果有什么一定要发生，那也是好事。”  
“你真乐观。”  
“人总是这样。”Jennifer深吸一口气，“你好像还没在芝加哥玩过，我们出去走走？”  
“乐意至极。”Regina笑着说。  
-

她们漫步在河边，格兰特公园清秋的乔木高大挺拔，河水像古老的丝绸，映闪着暗金色的光泽。  
Jennifer穿着长裙，正衬她的肤色，金色的长发随性束起，除了绿色的眼眸略显冷漠，其余都像极了一位淑女。女王撑着伞走在她一旁，她的打扮可不那么称心了。她换上了金发女人的白色短裙，领口的边纹十分典雅。Jennifer憋着笑意，Regina瞪她一眼，气鼓鼓地说：“我有点头疼你的品味了。”  
Jennifer扬起眉毛，“你是觉得我该备几件夸张的女王裙好让我们在街上被围观？”  
Regina哼了一声，她和Jennifer隔开两步距离，遮阳伞也气鼓鼓地离开了金发女人的头顶。  
“镇长大人。”Jennifer浅绿色的眼眸可怜巴巴地看着Regina，“我会晒成黑炭的。”  
“那样也好。”Regina心情愉快地回答，虽然这么说着，手中的伞却再一次将Jennifer遮住。  
-  
“这么多年了，你还是这么年轻，真是不可思议。”  
“每天一个苹果，有利于溶解硫元素并且抗氧化。”镇长大人开始一本正经地胡说。  
Jennifer翻个白眼，“嘿，你还没和我说你为什么又会出现在这的，还穿着这里的衣服。”  
黑发女人微微昂起下巴，脸上露出骄傲的神情。“我用了一个诅咒。”  
“诅咒？酷！”  
Regina哑然失笑，“这可不是什么好东西。”  
“但你看起来相当自豪。”Jennifer压低嗓音凑到她面前，神秘地盯着她的眼睛，“拜托，和我说说吧。”  
“还是这么期待一场冒险？乖孩子。”Regina不着痕迹地避开话题，“你的冒险计划怎样了？”  
金发女人沮丧地放缓脚步，“一切照旧，日复一日。”她抬头看向她，“记不记得我和你说过，我特别享受演戏时变成另一个人的过程。现在想想，我其实是在自我发现。”  
“你真的变化很大。”Regina尝试表达清楚自己的意思。她停住脚步，金发女人困惑地看着她。她们相互对视，她棕色的眸子深不见底。她就这样看着她，直至金发女人白皙的脸颊透出红晕。Jennifer听到黑发女人压低了的嗓音，“但很高兴的是，你眼中依旧有希望。”  
Jennifer后退一步，慌乱地撩过耳边的一绺金发。金发女人对自己方才过激的行为表示抱歉，为了缓解此时尴尬的气氛，她说：“芝加哥的披萨很不错。”  
“值得一试。”Regina浅浅一笑，将方才的尴尬搁在一旁，“不过拜这鬼天气所赐，我更想尝尝芝加哥的冰淇淋。”  
-  
Jennifer端着披萨回来时，Regina正捧着雪糕坐在窗边。她挖了一大勺松软香甜的雪糕，Jennifer有些出神。直到Regina痛苦地蹙起眉头时，她才回过神来，快步走到对方身边。  
看到她手中的勺子时，Jennifer才明白过来发生了什么，她捧腹大笑。Regina白她一眼，抱怨道，“为什么雪糕这么冰！”  
“镇长大人，雪糕不是吞着吃的。”Jennifer坐在Regina身旁，她拿起勺子向微微脸红的黑发女人示范，“你该不会没吃过雪糕吧。”  
Regina抢回雪糕杯，津津有味地吃了起来。半响，她意犹未尽地吃掉最后一口。“镇长大人享用孩子专属的雪糕可不是个明智的选择。”  
金发女人忍了忍笑，待她们享受完美味后。Regina站起身。双臂抱在胸前，非常突兀地开口，“你想去我的小镇逛逛吗？我是说，就现在。”  
金发女人怔了怔，她看着她，突然回过神，笑起来。  
“Cool！”她说，“那还等什么？”


	3. 蜜脆

三

“Regina，你的小镇在哪？”Jennifer坐在驾驶位，Regina扣好安全带，回答，  
“缅因州的童话镇。”  
“童话镇！”Jennifer诧异地喊出声来，“这名字还挺贴切的，你真是女王咯？”  
“如假包换。”  
“那真的生活着一群童话人物吗，你该不会一天到晚都在和白雪公主吵嘴吧？”  
Regina弹弹她的脑门，“专心开车。”Jennifer笑了笑，黑发女人向窗外望去，她侧脸轮廓蒙上了一层光晕，显得既柔和又冷硬。窗外青蓝两色的天空交织，“他们都失去记忆了。”Regina转过头，她看着金发女人，“或许这段旅程并不如你想象中的好。没有冒险，没有乐子，宁静得可怕。”  
“没关系的。”Jennifer温柔地看着她，“虽然出乎意料，但只要你在就好，你就是我的冒险。”  
-  
Regina十指交叉，竭力掩盖着自己的慌乱。车内陷入了短暂的沉默，Jennifer扭过方向盘，她听到黑发女人说，“我的镇民顺从我，可我却不开心。”  
“一切都会好起来的。”  
“你让我想起了那位盲目乐观的白雪公主。”  
“停止思念白雪好吗？这话是你和我说的。”  
“我后悔了。”  
“说实话，我挺好奇白雪在这会做什么，动物保护所所长？”  
“如果把那些小家伙当成动物的话，某种程度你是对的。现在回答我，为什么你对白雪那么关心？”  
“才没有。”Jennifer一口回绝，“是你关心她，所以我才想要问问你。”  
“我当然要关心我的仇人。但你提起她的次数绝对比我多的多。这到底是怎么回事？”  
“老实说——”Jennifer支支吾吾地开口，她的声音越来越低，“有段时间我一直热衷于看你们的同人。”  
“同人？！”Regina大声嚷起来，“那是什么？我总觉得不是好事。”  
“总之……别问了。”  
“听着，”女王发话了，“虽然我很难过你喜欢白雪，但等你到了我的小镇，我允许你见见她，这样你就知道她是个多么糟糕的女人了。”  
-  
事实根本就不是这样，金发女人沮丧地想，但这总要比Regina知道真相好。  
镇长大人清咳两声，“天色已经很晚了，我的小镇有点远，恐怕你今晚得睡那了。我家有几间客房空着。如果不介意的话，也可以睡我的房间。”  
Regina有些不自在地等待着身旁人的答复。半刻后，她看过去，却发现金发女人正望着窗外出神。  
“Jen！”Regina不满地喊道，“你在开车，能不能专心点？”  
“我很抱歉。你刚刚是说今晚和你一起睡吗？”  
“不是！”Regina反驳，“我只是在说天色很晚了。”  
“好吧，那今晚打扰你了。”  
“我没这么邀请你。”  
“请——”Jennifer拉长声调。  
“勉勉强强！”

-  
“Regina。”Jennifer神色凝重，她打开车灯，“按你说的路走，这里就该是童话镇了。”  
Regina吃惊地环顾四周，郁郁葱葱的树林沉浸在夜色，柏油马路是熟悉的，小树林是熟悉的，唯独没有那块路牌。“这不可能。”她亲自施下的诅咒，又怎么可能自己看不见？  
“缅因州根本就没有童话镇。”Jennifer指着车上的地图，Regina的脸色有些发白，她说，“如果你没有开错路，那么就只有一个可能。”  
金发女人垂下睫毛，“我们不在一个世界。”  
-  
两人的情绪都有点低落，Regina疲倦地躺在座椅上，“先休息吧。”  
Jennifer熄灭车灯，当她的视线落在黑发女人身上时微微一怔。Regina的短裙方遮住大腿，山上凌晨气温低，她背朝她，双腿蜷曲，显然是有些冷。  
“Regina。”

黑发女人翻过身，她听见Jennifer说：“我有点冷。”  
Regina环抱住她，像以前做过的一样。金发女人的温度温暖着她冰冷的皮肤，Regina没有开口揭穿。  
她太累了，仅此而已。  
-  
新生的日光普照大地，黑发女人睁开眼，意料之中地回到了自己的房间。  
她若有所思地蹙起眉，从床边拿起一个玻璃高脚杯，里面残留着苹果酒的余香。Regina望向窗外那棵青葱的苹果树。  
她想她知道是怎么一回事了。  
-

“嘿。”Jennifer蹲在地上，对凭空出现的Regina招手，“帮我一把。”  
一辆自行车横躺在地，Regina帮忙按住把手，Jennifer将最后一颗螺丝拧上，“大功告成！”  
“——自行车？”  
“你还没好好适应现代生活吧。”  
“镇长才不会去骑自行车。”  
Jennifer笑出声来，她将单车扶正，“看来镇长这身份限制了你很多自由活动啊。”  
“真不幸，你是对的。”  
“你想试试吗？走吧，这很容易。”  
Regina回道，“当年我可是位优秀的骑马手。”  
“万分荣幸当女王的老师。”  
Regina微笑着昂起下巴，“我的老师也曾说过，我是他教过最有天赋的学生。”  
-  
Jennifer将骑行头盔戴到Regina头上，黑发女人不满地摘下来，冲Jennifer说道，“你觉得我需要这玩意吗？”  
“为你的安全着想，请带上吧。”  
Regina冷哼一声，她戴上头盔，“你施了什么魔法？为什么我什么也看不见了！”  
“噢，上帝！”Jennifer憋住笑，“你把头盔戴反了，大小姐。”  
-  
Regina歪歪扭扭骑在公园大道上，乔木的枝叶承接着清晨温和的阳光。Jennifer紧跟在身后。  
只见她的自行车往一侧歪了一下，眼看着就要摔倒在地。  
“Regina！”  
Jennifer冲上前，阻止了Regina和大地的亲密接触。Regina整个人砸到她身上，自行车金属尖端刺痛了她的大腿。  
Regina扶起单车，担忧地看着神色痛苦的女人，“你没事吧。”  
“我没那么娇气。只是流了点血而已。”Jennifer用纸巾擦净血迹，调侃道，“我不太喜欢这样的投怀送抱。”  
Regina笑了一声，神色又严肃起来，她担忧地看着她。  
“没事的，只是一点小伤而已。”Jennifer轻松地笑笑，“你能学会的。这不算什么。”  
Regina重新骑上车，自行车摇摇摆摆，像醉了酒。Jennifer在后头喊，“放松！去找平衡。”  
Regina深吸一口气，慢慢地，她骑得开始稳起来。金发女人追着她跑了几步，对方转过头，朝她笑了笑。  
Jennifer怔住了，心脏那里被柔软的东西触碰了一下。日光透过Regina微卷的黑发，风的吟唱中，她剥去了一切的冷漠与疏离。金发女人回过神来，她骑上另一辆自行车，追上去，朝她喊，“我们绕公园一圈吧。”  
Regina笑着看她，说，“可以。”

-  
金发女人手上端着果盘，叉了块苹果送到正忙碌着的镇长女士边。Regina顺势咬下，小心翼翼搭上最后一块金属片。Jennifer端视着眼前小小的城堡，有着圆形的塔楼，半圆的拱门，彩色的玻璃窗。  
“Awesome！要是能住里面的话，一定特别酷。”她明快地地笑着，眸中亮晶晶的，“要是有个后院就好了。我们可以在院子里种棵苹果树，再种满白蔷薇。”  
Regina怔了怔，“我们？”  
金发女人停住了，她与她对视，浅绿色的眸中映澈着海洋。她点点头，轻声说，“我们。”  
Regina按了按手腕，又松开，对方继续说，“还要有间很大的书房，我喜欢纸质书的感觉。”  
Regina她笑起来，“为那些死去的木头默哀。”  
“可以每年种棵树。”  
“还是苹果树？”  
“嗯——槭树，悬铃木或者其他什么树。我喜欢它们新鲜的绿色，在明媚的阳光下沉默的感觉。”  
Regina一手托腮看着对方，空气中有着神奇的味道，像葱郁的丛林。有种感觉若沉若浮，欲升还落。她看着她碧绿的双眸，湖水中有着熟悉的光芒。Regina看到了她很久都没有看到的东西。  
希望。  
她终于明白自己缺失了什么，她带给她的不止一个家，还有希望。  
Regina喉咙发干，她轻轻对金发女人说：“谢谢你。”  
Jennifer递给Regina一杯茶，向她眨眨眼，“我刚泡的，尝尝？”  
Regina抿一口茶，将白瓷杯放落在茶几上，“还有——”她将一绺黑发捋至耳后，“苹果要种蜜脆。”  
Jennifer回给她一个笑容，“我知道。”

-  
Regina站在衣柜前，比着一件又一件的衣服，一筹莫展——Jennifer约她明天去格兰特公园，而她几乎要被选什么衣服这个该死的问题埋葬。  
院子里传来窸窸窣窣的声响，Regina放下手中的白衬衫，向窗下看去。苹果树如往常一般茂盛，两个小孩正围着苹果树打闹。镇长大人快步走到后院，她向两个孩子喊道，“谁允许你们在我的后院玩的？”  
“抱歉，镇长女士。”金发小女孩说道，她拍拍小男孩的手，“我们觉得这棵苹果树很漂亮，请您原谅我们。”  
Regina正要开口，小女孩的弟弟手中咬了一半的苹果突然落地，他浑身止不住地颤抖，目光直直地看着黑发女人，“Your……Your Majesty？”  
Regina的脸色变得惨白，小女孩奇怪地看着他。  
小男孩浑身发抖得越来越厉害，最终晕倒在地，女孩扶住他。Regina恢复了往常的镇定，她冷静地说：“没事的，他太累了。”两人一起把小男孩扶进房中，Regina拍拍小女孩的肩，温柔地说：“不会有事的，回去和你父母说他在我家，让他们放心。”  
“您真是个好人。”小女孩感激地说道。等小女孩的背影消失在路口，Regina的脸色彻底阴沉下去。究竟是谁在苹果树上做了手脚，她的蜜脆不仅把她带去了另一个地方，还让她的镇民恢复了记忆。

Regina从梳妆台取出遗忘药水，小男孩马上就会苏醒。即便他再一次失去记忆，总会有其他不小心的人。她已经付出了太多的代价，绝不能让宁静被打破。Regina紧握双拳，手指的骨关节泛白。她在心中下了很大决心，最终合上了双眼。  
-  
Regina站在苹果树前，她想起Jennifer和她说过她们的院子要种一棵苹果树，还要种满白蔷薇。机器的轰鸣声打断了她的思绪，苹果树拦腰截下。那是很小的时候，她和她父亲一同种下这棵苹果树，母亲为了不让她每天为苹果树忙活，弄得脏兮兮的，施魔法让苹果树一夜长大。那是她为数不多喜欢的母亲的魔法。她和Daniel曾在苹果树下接吻，他们坐在粗大的枝干上看遥远的苍穹。  
太多太多的回忆轰然倒下，她知道如果没有苹果树，她再也见不到金发小女孩了。Regina不能自控地喊出声来，“等一下！”随着机器声停下，Regina从地上捡起两个苹果，离开了后院。  
她还记得树干粗糙的触感，她坐在树上吃蜜脆。年轻的马夫骑马奔过，穿白裙的女孩丢下一个苹果，他们彼此对视然后微笑。  
Daniel。  
时间埋葬了太多太多，Regina怀念那段日子，她坐在苹果树上看着日落，等着她母亲回家。夕阳的余晖洒遍大地，苹果树的枝桠向天边延伸，无边的草地和缕缕炊烟。刚回家的母亲施法让她的双脚重新落地，然后她飞奔着去拥抱她的父亲。  
她想念那段日子。  
但她不会让任何东西毁掉她的幸福。

-  
Regina站在公园门口，她手中紧紧握着来自她苹果树最后一颗苹果。  
太阳与地平线的距离越拉越大，Regina站起身，她紧咬嘴唇，苹果漂亮的酒红色令人难以捉琢磨。  
Regina又坐回长椅上，她望着远处，心情忐忑。她不知道Jennifer是否愿意放弃她现在拥有的一切，她的亲人，她的事业，她所熟悉的一切。那么一个瞬间，Regina开始后悔毁掉了苹果树。  
如果苹果能带她到Jennifer身边，也能把她们一起带回童话镇。但问题是——她会愿意和她走吗？  
-  
Jennifer的事业刚刚起步，她有爱她的亲人朋友。她又有什么理由把Jennifer留在死气沉沉的童话镇，去陪曾经的巫后？Regina不能为她牺牲这一切，又有什么资格把她囚禁在自己身边，再也见不到朋友亲人？  
Regina紧攥着一个红绿相间的绳结，这是诅咒刚开始时一个小男孩给她的。她强行把小男孩留在她的小镇，却付出了惨痛的代价——他永远消失在了自己的生命中。  
Regina不敢想象失去了金发女人的生活会成什么样，Jennifer就像她生命中的一道光，带来希望和快乐。她们会在院子里种满白蔷薇，有一间很大的书房，去爬山，野营，骑车。她们还要好多的事没做。  
黑发女人抚摸自己的指关节，以便尽快冷静下来。她望向道路的尽头，公园高挂的大钟时针越来越接近十。再等一会儿，Regina在心里说，再等时针碾过半格。  
-  
穿白裙的金发女人焦急地望着窗外，墨镜遮挡住她大半张脸和漂亮的祖母绿眼睛。  
拜托，务必要赶上。Jennifer在心中默默祈祷，腕上的手表滴滴答答的声音令人焦躁不安。窗外的景色不断切换。金发女人攥紧拳，出租车时间表上显示出鲜红的数字。  
9:42  
剧组临时给她加了戏份，她以为不会耽搁多少时间的。Jennifer心中空落落的。脑海中模模糊糊的声音告诉他，如果赶不上，她可能会彻底失去Regina了。焦躁和恐惧在她的脑海挥之不去，它们不断回响直到Jennifer确定了这一点。  
她务必要赶上。  
-  
伴随着紧急的刹车，Jennifer将钱塞给司机，她推开车门，飞奔下车。祈祷能看到黑发女人的身影。公园的大钟分针指向罗马数字十二。金发女人站在路中央，摘下墨镜，沮丧地向后走去。  
她可以请导演把今天的戏推到明天，为什么她没有这么做呢？她难道就认为Regina一定会等她吗？  
八年前也是这样，黑发女人在她的生命中消失得无影无踪，仿佛从未出现过。不，Jennifer反驳，这次不一样，你只是太害怕Regina消失而已。  
失望像毒蛇缠绕在心头，她一步步走到长椅前。  
你还会再出现吗。  
回应她的只有风和飘落的梧桐叶。


	4. 极寒

四

“Regina！”Snow推开镇长办公室的门。镇长大人在心中咒骂一声，顺便礼貌地向她微笑。  
勤奋的老师把怀中一堆文件袋放在办公桌上，她从成堆的文件探出头来，“这是去年到今年学校资料总结，最上面到的是未来规划报告。”  
上帝！Regina一阵头疼，她担保这样的报告连她这么勤劳的镇长都懒得去翻。Snow伸手去够最上端的黑色文件夹。哗的一声，文件全被她撞落在地，纸页散了一地。  
“我很抱歉。”Snow急忙去收拾她捅下的麻烦。Regina白了她一眼，“停下！你只会让事情变得更加糟糕。”  
专惹是非小姐苦恼地拍拍额头，乖乖停下。她靠在办公桌旁，有些懊恼地看着Regina收拾文件，顺手拿过桌面上的蜜脆，“Regina，你为什么这么喜欢苹果？”  
Regina额头上青筋暴跳，她就知道遇到这女人准没好事。于是她头也不回地说道，“和你无关。”  
“Regina，我有点渴了。能不能尝尝你的苹果？”  
“千万别！”Regina突然想起自己将最后一颗苹果放在了桌上，她猛地站起身转头。她亲爱的白雪公主，一手拿着咬了一口的苹果，满脸无辜地看着她。  
她就知道！Snow怎么会乖乖听她话！镇长大人深吸了一口气，她冲上前按住对方肩膀，“你记得我是谁吗？”  
Snow困惑地看着她，“怎么回事，镇长女士，你在苹果里下了老鼠药？”  
更糟！  
Regina在心里松了口气，她镇定地回答，“你想多了……”  
“那为什么我不能吃你的苹果？”  
松了口气的Regina露出一个大大的笑容，“刚刚那条斑点狗和它的主人来过。它把这个苹果舔了个遍。我很抱歉没拦住它。玛丽玛格丽特，你还好吧？别吐在我办公室！！”  
Snow脸色苍白，Regina不动声色地将苹果挪到一遍。镇长大人将文档放在一边的储存柜里。小老师担忧地问：“你不会因为刚刚发生的事就不看学校未来规划吧？”  
Regina看了眼堆成山的文档，即使刚才什么也没发生，她也绝不会看这些规划的。  
“不会。”Regina露出假惺惺的笑容。Snow大叫起来，“Regina！我知道你这笑是什么意思！”  
糟糕透了！Regina此刻无比希望她能消失在镇长办公室。当她再一次看向Snow时，Snow当真消失在了镇长办公室！  
Regina看了眼咬了一口的苹果，她对发生了什么一清二楚。  
上帝就不能开个小差吗？  
谁知道Snow在那边会发生什么？干脆让她自生自灭好了。Regina犹豫地看着她的蜜脆，那个没脑子的女人不知道会闯出什么大祸，她毫不怀疑Snow可能会带一个救世主回来。镇长大人为自己找好理由，走到桌台前，嫌弃地咬下一口苹果。

数九天寒，冰封雪地，寒风真真切切地扎进血肉。Regina拢紧外套，望着眼前白茫茫的一片，呼啸的疾风狂躁地卷席冰冷而来，鹅毛般的大雪瀌瀌飞舞，交织成凌杂的油画。  
Snow这个白痴，这是什么鬼地方！  
Regina艰难地向前挪动，玫红色的身影躺在冰天雪地中显得格外扎眼。就凭那糟糕透顶的穿衣审美，Regina一眼就认出是那位专惹是非的白雪公主。  
黑发女人终于抵达Snow身边，对方嘴唇发白，像中了沉睡魔咒般昏昏欲睡。Regina往手心呼了口热气，风雪如叛逆的利剑透支着少有的温暖，肆虐的雪花夹着寒冷汹涌而来。Regina拍拍Snow的脸颊，刚一脱下身上的长大衣，寒风便呼啦一股劲灌进了她的衣领。Regina打个哆嗦，将外套盖在她的死对头身上。对方的身体冰冷，Regina生平第一次祈祷Snow不要死去。她太需要有个人能陪在身边，尤其是自己无法施展魔法的情况下。  
Regina揉搓着Snow的双手，她惊喜地发现对方的身体已经在回暖。寒冷一步步冻结着她的血液，她一筹莫展地看着白茫茫的天地。远处连绵的群山突兀而起，直耸云间。  
Snow虚弱地睁开眼，她下意识地握住Regina准备抽回的手。  
“Regina，我们在那？”  
“我怎么知道！“Regina气恼地回道，Snow的目光停顿在自己身上的外套和只穿了衬衫的黑发女人身上，她张张嘴，话卡在了喉咙里。  
Snow挣扎着起身，但她的腿早已冻得僵硬，风雪渐渐放缓，Regina将她拉起，替她拍下肩下的雪。Regina避开对方的眼睛，“玛格丽特小姐，我需要你给我一个解释。”  
Regina突然跌入了一个温暖而熟悉的怀抱，Snow双手紧抱着她，下巴埋进了她的肩膀，“你救了我。”  
“你勒疼我了！”Regina皱起眉头，挣脱开Snow的怀抱，她对上对方棕色的双眸，眼神熟悉得让她心悸。那双闪烁着善意温和的眸子，她在魔法森林不知见过了多少次。  
Regina头疼地叹口气，温热的雾气模糊了她的视野，“你回来了，Snow White。”  
Snow温柔地拉住她的手，“你也回来了。”  
Regina挑眉，疑惑地看着她。  
“那个曾把我从马背上救下来的女人。”白雪公主温柔地看着她。善意和温柔一点点融化她的心，Regina讨厌对方，她讨厌Snow每次都用这种善意的眼神让她的眼眸被雾气笼罩。但女王依旧面沉如水，她望向四周，“现在可不是叙旧的时候，这回你到底捅下了多大的麻烦。”  
“我还想问问你为什么要把这么危险的东西正大光明地摆在桌上！”Snow气鼓鼓地回道。  
Regina翻个白眼，她看向这个没心眼的女人，“我没想到你居然还敢吃我的苹果。”  
Snow委屈地吸吸鼻子，“我发誓这辈子我再也不碰苹果一下。”  
Regina嗤笑一声，脑海突然一片眩晕，眼前出现了短暂的重影，她感觉自己的体温正被寒风偷掠。  
“Regina！”Snow扶住险些倒下的黑发女人，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”Regina皱起眉头，挣脱开来，她的鼻尖通红，说话间带着雾气， “我们来到这不会是因为你叫Snow White吧。”  
见她还有心情开玩笑，Snow悬着的心落了地，“我在魔法森林还没看过这么大的一场雪呢。记得有一次下雪，我们在院子里堆雪人，找不到合适的东西当眼睛。你把父王送你的黑玛瑙手链拆了，拿两颗黑珠子当眼睛。事后我和你打赌这绝对是世界上最贵重的雪人。你还记不记得那回我们把宫里帷帐拆下来当渔网捕鱼……”Regina笑着听她的长篇大话，突然眼前一黑，倒在了柔软的雪地上。她模模糊糊感觉到一个温暖的怀抱，随后就失去了意识。

Regina睁开眼时发现自己躺在一个简陋的帐篷里，她身上盖着厚厚的羊毛毯，柴堆的火烧得正旺。白雪公主坐在地上，将头枕在自己膝边安稳地熟睡。外面的风雪已经停了，一个女人撩起帐篷，她身材高挑挺拔，面容白皙，褐色的头发有些凌乱，一双迷人的蓝眼睛疲惫异常，羊毛披肩风尘仆仆。“你醒了？”  
黑发女人已经猜出事情大概，她面带亲切的笑容，“感谢你留我们下来。”   
“举手之劳。”女人走到Regina身前，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
“我叫伊莉莎。”  
Snow这时也迷迷糊糊睡醒了，Regina正思索着编个名字，那个没脑子小姐就已经替她回答了，“Snow，她是Regina。”  
伊莉莎抽抽嘴角，“你们的名字还真奇怪。”  
女王不着痕迹地瞪了Snow一眼。一名棕发男人走进帐篷，伊莉莎帮他拍下肩上的雪，向两人解释道，“这是我的丈夫安德烈。”  
伊莉莎的丈夫对Regina笑道，“你朋友背着你在雪地上足足走了两里路，她从北坡到我们帐篷时，我可是惊呆了！”   
Regina不可置信地看着Snow，“你疯了吗？”  
“Regina……”  
“我真想知道你有没有带脑子，你居然敢背着我走来走去！雪崩了怎么办！如果你体力耗尽了呢？我们都会被困死在雪地里的。”  
“但你当时浑身冰冷，如果我不背你走，你会死的。”Regina脸庞如冰雕雪塑，她咬着嘴唇，将身子往里边挪了挪。  
Snow戳了戳她的肩膀，“别生气了。”  
伊莉莎插话道，“上层的新雪不稳定，很容易滑坠崩塌。你能安然无恙真是个奇迹，我和安德烈从来不走山路，几乎没有人能逃离雪崩。”  
Snow抿紧唇，垮下肩膀，“我错了。”  
伊莉莎轻笑一声，“你们怎么穿的这么少？”她丈夫从包裹取出两件羊毛外衫递给两人。  
“恩……出门太匆忙了。”Regina回答。  
妻子温和地笑笑，“你们打算去哪？我们准备下午去尤金的一个小村子拜访一位朋友。”  
“我们和大伙走散了。”Regina给Snow使了个眼色，“不知道接下来怎么走。如果乐意的话，我们想和你们一起去那个村庄歇歇脚。”  
“当然乐意！”伊莉莎热情地应下来，她丈夫神色却有些为难，似乎有什么难言之隐，“娜塔莎一定会喜欢你们的。”  
安德烈解释道，“娜塔莎是我们的朋友，我们每年这个时候都会去看望她。不过今年的风雪似乎格外大。”  
女王大人微微颔首，她掀开毯子站起身 ，“我还没好好看过雪呢，Snow，出来看看吧？”  
安德烈笑道，“你叫Snow？挺应景的。”  
白雪公主从喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟声，“这绝对比巫后的苹果还要糟糕。”  
Regina白了她一眼，懒得理会这个幼稚的女人。而Snow的话自然招来了夫妻俩快活的大笑，谁又会想到他们面前的就是白雪公主和巫后呢？

Snow望着白茫茫的天地，远处的雪山峰峦起伏，高峰林立，冰坚雪深。她连声赞叹，Regina扯扯嘴角，“你不会以为我喊你出来真是为欣赏美景吧。”  
“但这一切真的太棒了！”  
“别忘了我们刚刚差点死在这里。”Regina无奈地叹口气。白雪把目光转向她，“有什么事吗？”  
Regina双手抱在胸前，羊毛外衣让她的身体不断回暖，但寒风刮在脸上还是生疼，“苹果的魔法把我们传送到了这，这个世界却没有魔法——”  
“等等，为什么你的苹果会有魔法？”  
Regina皱起眉头，“我也不知道。”她猜测应该是那位臭名昭著的黑暗者干的好事，但却弄不清对方的目的，他干事一向都是这么云里雾里。她继续说，“等苹果的魔法耗尽，我们就可以回到童话镇了。”  
“酷！简直就是旅行利器。”  
Regina毫不理会她的胡说八道，“我们得在魔法耗尽前没死在着冰天雪地里。尤其是在没有食物，没有日用品，没有水，没有魔法的情况下。”Regina咬重了“魔法”两字。  
“看来情况不容乐观嘛。”Regina非常吃惊Snow居然还能以这么轻快地语调说话，并对她微笑，“别担心啦，一切都会好起来的，我有直觉。而且伊莉莎夫妇也挺好心的。”  
“直觉？”  
“就像我知道你心中还有善念一样啊，你大可把我抛在冰天雪地里的。”  
“我后悔了！”  
白雪捂住脸哀嚎一声，“我好伤心！”  
Regina转过身，懒得再理她。作为白雪公主多年来的死对头，她深刻意识到。不管情况有多危机，对方总能找到办法去解决。  
就盲目乐观一会吧。  
但愿一切都会好起来。

一切只会更加糟糕！  
Regina在心中不断咒骂，她是脑袋被门夹了才会信那个白痴的鬼话。雾气在皑皑白雪中弥漫，她吃力地跟上前面三人，寒冷几乎要吞噬掉她的骨头。Regina揉揉通红的鼻尖，猛地打了个喷嚏。  
伊莉莎放缓脚步，让Snow和安德烈走在前面，“你还好吧？”  
“还好。”  
蓝眼睛的漂亮女人轻轻叹口气，从包中取出一条围巾塞给Regina。  
风吹积雪，四溅飞舞，弥漫天地。两人陷入了短暂的沉默，Regina突然问道，“你和安德烈是怎么认识的？”  
“嗯？”伊莉莎微微一愣，“我们从小认识，他住在隔壁，比起爱人，我觉得他更像是我的家人。”  
“家人？为什么会觉得像家人？”Regina困惑地看着她。  
“让我想想……那会让你觉得很温暖，一旦离开，又会一直地去想念。”  
Regina陷入了短暂的沉默，她望着远处，不知在想什么。  
“小心！”伊莉莎突然一把扯过Regina，黑发女人躲过冰桥的一道裂缝，随着冰雪破裂声越来越大，冰桥开始塌陷，两人飞快地向前奔去，跑到了不远处的雪坡，Regina脚一软，摔倒在地。  
走在前方的Snow和安德烈听到伊莉莎的喊声，急忙往回跑。他们到时妻子已经把Regina扶起来了。伊莉莎心有余悸，她靠在丈夫身上喘口气， “谢天谢地上面的冰块没随之而落把我们砸死。”  
Snow帮Regina把身上的雪掸下，她突然将Regina用力抱住，Regina双手下垂在两边，无奈地向伊莉莎眨眨眼，对方牵着安德烈的手，回给她一个微笑。


	5. 重启

五

四人在天黑前赶到了村庄，村庄人烟稀少，一位温柔的女人前来迎接她们。女人乌黑的长发垂在胸前，热情招待远道而来的客人，她就是伊莉莎口中的娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎和伊莉莎时隔一年不见，热热闹闹地在一块聊天，安德烈坐在一旁温柔地看着自己妻子聊天时神采奕奕的模样，时不时插上两句话。Snow手捧娜塔莎端来的热茶，舒服地叹口气，一口热茶下肚，寒冷也烟消云散了。  
娜塔莎是个热情好客的女人，她举止温柔又美丽大方。Snow和Regina不久也加入了谈话，当娜塔莎听到伊莉莎说起她俩名字时，她也笑出声来。Regina第一次知道原来自己的名字也能成为笑柄，女王大人瞪了眼笑得正欢的白雪公主，决定下回一定要在Snow报名字前阻止她。  
下诅咒前她可是费了不少心思为她的白雪公主挑名字，她敢担保玛丽玛格丽特一定是Snow最讨厌的名字之一。  
五人围炉而坐，娜塔莎突然提到了她的丈夫，她丈夫是个加州人，征兵打战至今未归。她的神色很柔和，眼中闪烁着淡淡的光芒。娜塔莎的丈夫答应等战争结束，他们就去加州生活。  
Snow听到娜塔莎讲加州明媚的阳光和干爽的天气，不满地向罪魁祸首鼓起腮帮子，“缅因州的冬天太漫长了，而且还有点冷，不是吗？”  
“你这是在怪我咯。”对方露出恶劣的微笑，轻轻扫了她一眼，Snow坐直身子，一声不吭。  
“对了。”娜塔莎柔和地笑道，她的蓝眼睛映撤着海洋，“阿德来了信，你们要听听吗？”  
安德烈和伊莉莎夫妻俩对视一眼，神情都有些异样，伊莉莎最先开口，“给我们念念，我们两位新朋友也会想听的。”  
娜塔莎露齿一笑，浮现出两个酒窝。她走进里屋去拿信。Regina看着夫妻俩难看的神色正要询问，娜塔莎已经拿着信走出来了。  
Regina把正要出口的话咽回了喉咙，信纸的边角已经泛黄，黑发女人见状微微蹙起眉。这时，娜塔莎朝几人露出一个羞涩的笑容。  
伊莉莎善解人意地拿过信纸，“我帮你念吧”她以抑扬顿挫的语调念完了这封信。  
-  
亲爱的娜塔莎：  
我收到了你的圣诞贺卡，也很喜欢你写的诗。抱歉今年圣诞不能和你一起度过了。顺便替我向伊莉莎和安德烈问好。  
我没有什么有趣的事能写给你，我的手冻好些了，昨天我们干掉了五辆坦克和几百个未曾谋面的敌人。我在第七师二十九炮兵营，我们常会受到前先后几英里敌人的攻击。昨天是零下三十度，现在的天气真让人受不了，每天都有兵员冻伤。战争血腥的黑云笼罩着我们，我真希望你在我身边。配给时常匮乏，有时只有几片烤饼干和混有沙砾的淡咖啡。  
我相信一切都会好起来的，克里斯将军告诉我们大军在前线作战很顺利。等严寒的冬天一过，我们就可以渡过赫德大河。如果一切顺利，明年一月二十号我就能被遣送回家，十二点我一定会到家，不必替我担心。  
你的爱人  
阿德  
-  
火光的投映下，娜塔莎温柔的蓝眼睛格外柔和，外面的天色昏黑下去，她站起身，眼中闪烁着激动的光芒，“感谢你们能来，阿德今晚就会回来，现在我得抓紧时间布置一下啦。”  
Snow眼中氤氲着感动的神情，只有Regina发现夫妻俩的神色没有正常的喜悦。  
-  
夫妻俩帮着娜塔莎布置起来，他们准备了上好的朗姆酒。附近的村民也赶来了，他们纷纷祝贺娜塔莎的丈夫归来。混合着燃烧的山胡桃木和烤猪肉羊肉的香味，兽肉在火坑上面的叉子转动着，肉汁缓缓滴落在炭火中，发出滋滋的声音。  
整个房子像是要被客人挤垮了，不停的高谈阔论和哗然大笑以及咯咯地笑声，尖叫声和喧哗声更是此起彼伏，热闹无比。  
安德烈站在台阶上，他腰背挺直，伊莉莎站在身旁，热情地招待着每一位客人，他时而帮妻子当下客人的酒，此外便一言不发。  
Regina坐在院外一张高高的木褥床上，置身于一片白茫茫的景象中，深夜显得苍茫寂寞，室内暖融融的空气中洋溢着笑声，谈话声以及烤肉和稠肉汤的浓烈香味。Snow走出门外，她踏着软绵绵的雪地，脚下发出吱呀吱呀的声响。淡淡的月光萦绕在Regina身上，使她看起来有些忧伤。Snow的声音打断了她的思绪，“Regina。”  
对方回过头，仿佛一切都是白雪的幻觉，她依旧是那么冷漠疏离，“我还以为你会在屋内热汗淋漓地吃着烤肉。”  
Snow在她身旁坐下，气氛有些尴尬。半响，白雪开口说道，“我想和你聊聊。”  
Regina站起身，她淡淡地说：“可我不想。”这时，时针指过十一，大家从屋内挤出来，凑到门口等着娜塔莎的丈夫回来。黑发女人远远观望着。Snow眸中氤氲着雾气，她不由自主地想起了她的丈夫和孩子，Emma现在该有多高了，她一个人孤身在外，不知道有没有受欺负。凉风吹过她的头发，远方的灯光有些微弱，Regina看到她的眼睛通红，张了张嘴，又把话咽回了肚子里。  
伊莉莎斟满两杯朗姆酒，正要递给娜塔莎一杯，却被镇长大人半路截断。伊莉莎眼看了Regina一眼，又重新斟满一杯，递给娜塔莎，“祝贺你丈夫归来。”  
娜塔莎轻柔地笑起来，她将酒一口饮尽，Regina也浅尝一口,Snow见伊莉莎并未动自己的那杯酒，有些疑惑。  
Regina的头越来越沉，视线也变得越来越模糊。Snow连忙扶住要倒下的黑发女人，娜塔莎也醉倒在地。白雪扶住Regina，问道，“你对她们做了什么？”  
-  
Snow将熟睡的Regina抱到沙发上，热闹的客人渐渐离去，灯光有些昏暗。伊莉莎将娜塔莎安置在沙发，她轻声说道，“我很抱歉。”  
时针早已过了十二，安德烈走到她身旁，“战争已经结束很多年了。十年前，娜塔莎日日夜夜在门口等着她的丈夫。可是战争结束后，军队里再也没有人看到过阿德，他就这么神秘地失踪了。”  
伊莉莎将娜塔莎的头枕在自己大腿上，“我们每年一月二十号这一天都会来她家请她念她丈夫写给她的那封信，然后约村民一起参加晚宴。在十二点之前，我们会给她喝下一杯放了安眠药的朗姆酒，等第二天天亮，我们就告诉娜塔莎她的丈夫已经回来过了，她又会期盼明年一月二十日，我们在明年这时候又会回来一趟。”  
Snow吃惊地看着这对夫妇，夜色沉寂下去，方才的热闹只剩了满地狼藉，“为什么不告诉她真相？”  
“娜塔莎不肯相信阿德已经死了，她早就精神失常了。”伊莉莎叹口气，“我不知道你的朋友也会去喝那杯朗姆酒，我该早点告诉你们的。”  
-  
寂静的月光无声地落在雪地上。Snow将Regina扶进客房。黑发女人脸颊透着浅浅红晕，她的呼吸很安稳。白雪吃力地把她扶上床，客房有些简陋，桌上摆着锡盘锡杯，木头墙上除去一张橘子树和阳光的油画就别无装饰。Snow走到桌前，瓷花瓶锃亮剔透，她伸手去拿花瓶，木桌吱呀作响。白雪向下看去，只见桌腿下垫着一本古老昏黄的书，她将书轻轻抽出来，封面上描绘着复杂神秘的花纹。Snow咽了口口水，她走回Regina身边，轻轻翻开书页。  
“咳咳！”呛鼻的紫烟从书中溢出，钻进了两人的身体。Snow大吃一惊，将书猛地扔在一旁。不知过了多久，她壮起胆子再一次捡起这本古怪的书，月光透过窗户给书镀上了一层银，她的眼神突然亮了起来。  
-  
Regina迷迷糊糊睁开眼时发现自己正躺在一个陌生的房间里，伊莉莎端着一盆热水走进来，“我觉得你会需要些热水。”  
黑发女人挣扎着坐起身，她掀开被褥，“我怎么还在这？”  
伊莉莎困惑地皱起眉头，Regina意识到自己言语不妥，“我昨晚怎么会昏过去的？”  
伊莉莎将热水放在桌上，告诉了她事情的来龙去脉，Regina的神情没有丝毫意外。  
黑发女人突然诧异地睁大眼，她冲下床拿起桌上那本咒语书，“为什么这本书会在这？”  
“经常有过路的客人来娜塔莎家借宿，可能是他们留下的。”  
“娜塔莎现在在哪？”  
“她在院子里。”  
Regina抓起那本咒语书，赤脚走出门外，她现在还在这而不是回到童话镇，肯定和这本书脱不了干系！  
“Regina，我和安德烈回去了，再见啦。”伊莉莎从背后叫住她，清柔地笑笑。“祝你好运。”  
“谢谢你。”  
伊莉莎转过身，她的背影消失在院子中。  
-  
Regina踩在雪上，寒意从脚底渗入。娜塔莎坐在木椅上，乌黑的长发挽起，顺着干枯的树枝目光悠悠的看着澄澈的天空。她察觉到有人走来，转身见是Regina，露出两个深深的酒窝，“阿德天还没亮就走了，真可惜你没能见到他。”  
黑发女人也不顾礼貌客套几句，直截了当地拿起那本咒语书，“你知道是谁把这本书落这的吗？”  
“来往的人太多，我记不清了。”娜塔莎抱歉地说，“这是本魔法书吗？”  
黑发女人愣了片刻，“你相信魔法？”  
娜塔莎用手撑住下巴，“我丈夫曾经一度沉迷。”   
Regina心中乱成一团，无暇顾及娜塔莎的丈夫了。为什么母亲的魔法书会出现在这？她轻轻翻开泛黄的书页，发现有一页被人撕了下来，Regina苦苦回想这一页原先到底是什么内容。娜塔莎的话打断了她的思绪，“Snow没有和你在一起吗？”  
Snow！Regina猛地合上书，她想起来了！那一页是空间瞬移术。这是一种血魔法，母亲曾用它找到过逃婚的自己。这种魔法需要所寻之人至亲的血液和初日新雪下的灰色野花。  
Snow是要去找她的女儿！  
-  
“我不知道。”娜塔莎摊开双手，“她清早就出门了。”  
上帝！如果这白痴死了，那她的复仇还有意义吗？  
Regina问道，“你听过一种灰色的野花吗？”  
“高山玫瑰。”  
“高山玫瑰？”  
“海拔三千米到四千米的雪线附近生长着一种灰白色的野花，象征着至高无上的爱。北坡的灰岩壁上有一些高山玫瑰，但那里垂直落差极大，常有滚石，被我们称为死亡之崖。”  
Regina蹙起眉，她穿上伊莉莎留给她的羊毛外衫，匆匆用热水洗了把脸。她该说那个蠢货什么好。既然她敢偷撕她妈妈的魔法书，为什么不把整本书给偷走？难道她想用她那两条短腿爬上死亡之崖？

日光直射，积雪有消融的迹象，陡峭的坡壁上布满了雪崩的溜槽痕迹，由北向南微微抬起的冰坡如同刀削斧劈。  
Snow双手紧攥着登山绳，吃力地向上攀爬。匆忙赶到的Regina松了口气，冰墙上多年的积雪随时都有滑坠的危险，风化石摇摇欲坠。巫师小姐见状赶忙翻开咒语书，泛黄的纸张书写着奇怪的字符，她对着书页轻轻一吹，墨水漂浮在空中化作紫色烟雾。Regina深吸一口气，久违的魔法的气息弥漫在在空中。  
-  
“Ouch！”Snow扶着腰吃痛地喊了一声，她从雪地上爬起来，还在困惑为什么自己为什么会从山坡突然掉落在山脚，她明明紧握着登山绳，她也明明牢踩着大石块，这一切玄乎得就像是魔法。直到转过头，所有的疑惑顿时烟消云散， “Regina，你怎么会在这！”  
“我想该解释的人是你。”黑发女人轻咬一口下唇，“为什么你会穿着着双新绿羊皮鞋？”  
“啊？我觉得它很配我玫红色的上衣啊！”  
“你疯了吗？”Regina挑挑眉毛，“你穿着一双羊皮鞋去爬雪山！超人小姐，需要我帮你去借条红内裤吗？”  
-  
大地突然开始颤抖，两人同时摔倒在地。松动的冰雪如白色烟雾不停从高处坠落。Snow扶着Regina站起身，“我们得马上离开这，否则雪里面的巨石会让人致命的！”  
“你现在知道致命了？”女王白了她一眼。  
“你在关心我？”白雪惊讶地看着她。  
“快跑！你不要命了吗？”  
Snow突然停下脚步，她猛地一拍脑门，“Regina，你可以使用魔法！”  
Regina恨不得把眼前这个白痴撕得粉碎，“你觉得就靠这本书的魔法就可以阻止一场雪崩？快跑！”两人气喘吁吁地飞奔到安全地带，积雪冲击到海拔六百米就逐渐缓了下来。  
-  
Regina回过神来，她向Snow质问道，“为什么你会有Cora的魔法书？”  
“我……伊莉莎和安德烈！“Snow冲她身后大喊，山上云状灰白色尘埃突然坠落，Regina猛地回头看到远处两个模糊的身影正在飞奔。冰雪破裂，山上传来低沉的轰鸣声。Snow焦急地看向镇长大人，“我们该怎么办，为什么他们会在山腰上，伊莉莎上回还嘱咐我们千万不要上山！”  
Regina迅速翻开书，纸页哗哗作响。Snow皱起眉头，“你刚刚说无法阻止雪崩——”  
“闭嘴!”Regina冲Snow吼道，咒语书上的字母闪烁着金光，随着Regina口中念念有词，字母漂浮在空中。Regina一把扯下Snow胸前的胸针，在手心重重划了一道血痕。Snow目瞪口呆地看着鲜红的血珠浮在空中，浓墨似的雾气在一瞬消散。Regina身体向前倾，双手交叉，手心向外，白光在她的手掌交织，飞速涌向前方。白雪能看清弥漫在其中的血雾，白光阻挡了巨石冰块向下坠落，奔跑着的伊莉莎和安德烈望着白光一愣，他们互相对视，向山的两侧继续飞奔。  
-  
Regina的脸色越来越苍白，她一个踉跄险些摔倒。白雪连忙扶住她，白光越来越微弱，积雪崩塌的趋势也越来越明显。黑发女人死咬住下唇，咒语书上的魔法显然不足以支撑如此庞大的能量。Regina举起Snow的胸针，向另一个手掌划去。白雪突然将她的手腕按下，胸针上的宝石血红异常，像有液体封存其中。  
“你难道不想我救他们？”Regina的声音越来越虚弱，Snow将胸针紧握在在手中，艰难地咬住唇。  
Regina叹口气，“Snow，我不会死的。”她向远处望去，积雪随时都会崩塌。她咬咬牙，用指甲划开已经结痂的血痕，Regina深吸一口气，狠狠掐住自己的胳膊。  
鲜血又一次渗出，白光复尔乍明。她感觉自己血液的能量要被一并抽尽。寒冷汹涌地侵蚀着她的血肉。Regina的身体止不住地颤抖，有一种蛮横的力量在撕扯着她的经脉，死死掐住她的咽喉，呼呼风声灌入她的耳膜。突然间一切都静止了，Regina愣在原地，有人从背后轻轻抱住她，对方温暖的手掌捂住自己早已冻僵的耳朵。她虚弱地一句话也说不上来，暗红色的血滴落在雪地，耳边有人轻轻对她说：“你做到了。”  
“你怎么样？”  
“Regina！”  
-


	6. 木屋

六

“我没事。”听到女王微弱的声音，Snow松了口气。Regina真想把对方搭在自己腰上的手给拍下来。夫妻俩跑上前，伊莉莎握住Regina的手，“你救了我们！”  
为什么她这两天老是在救人？Regina头疼地想，英雄可不是她的风格。  
“她还好吗？”安德烈向Snow问道。  
白雪担忧地拧紧眉毛，“我不确定……”  
“原谅冒昧，刚刚的白光是什么？”安德烈困惑地看着她。  
Snow正要开口，伊莉莎深吸一口气，“上帝！”她摊开自己满是鲜血的手心，白雪探过头来，一道血痕贯穿Regina的手掌。  
伊莉莎从身上撕下两块布料，将Regina的手包扎好。夫妻俩的行李都在雪崩时匆忙扔下了。Snow打消了两人回去找行李包的念头。几人一筹莫展之际，伊莉莎突然指着远处喊道，“那有顶帐篷！”  
几人顺着她手指方向看去，一顶明黄的帐篷驻扎在他们的正西方，“也许会有其他登山者在那。”  
伊莉莎向前走几步，转身对三人露出一个明快的笑容，“我们出发吧。”  
-  
白雪公主和巫后产生了严重的分歧。Regina两手撑在膝盖上，她的脸颊依旧苍白没有血色，“我可以自己走路！”  
Snow立马反驳，“你太虚弱了，让安德烈背你一程。”  
Regina瞪她一眼，“我没断胳膊没断脚，不需要别人背我。”她说着向前走了两步，伸开双手，“诺，看！”  
“好吧。”白雪叹口气。四人没走几步，Regina两脚一软，向前摔去，Snow连忙拉住她，“Rgina——”  
“我很好！”意料之中的死鸭子嘴硬。  
Snow走到Regina身旁，“抱住我的脖子。”Regina睁大双眼，她挑起眉毛，“你说什么？”  
Snow右手放在她的腿弯处，左手搭在她的肩胛骨下，双臂向上勾，将她横抱起来。  
“你最好把我放下来，白痴！”Regina浑身虚弱，使不上劲来，只好忿忿地看着Snow。  
伊莉莎捂住嘴止不住地偷笑，安德烈中肯地发表意见。“Snow力气真大。”  
“拜某人所赐，我得天天在森林里跑步砍柴抗东西。”女王不着痕迹地瞪了她一眼，她被Snow横抱只觉得浑身别扭。“你那次也是这么抱着我的？”  
“没有，当时……”Snow绞尽脑汁努力去描述清楚，伊莉莎替她开口，“她当时把你抗在肩上。”  
上帝！Regina真想让她的紫色烟雾把她带到任意一个地方。三人看着她都憋不住了，纷纷偷笑起来。  
-  
“你太沉了！”Snow轻声向Regina抱怨道。  
黑发女人的目光冷嗖嗖扫过她，“你以后一定会比我重得多。”  
Snow抽抽嘴角，“这个诅咒可比上一个残忍多了。”

“你现在可是个英雄。”  
Regina的脸色突然阴沉下去，“我不是英雄，也永远不可能成为英雄。”  
“但你救了他们。”Snow不明白自己是否说错说话了。  
“那是因为伊莉莎救过我。”  
Snow皱起眉头，“我没有救你，可你还是把我救下来了。”  
“都已经成为历史了。”Regina淡淡地说，“那个女人早就死了。”  
“你有信念吗？”Snow突然问道。  
“什么？”  
“那就是我的信念。”白雪神情严肃地看着她，Regina微微愣神。  
-  
Snow弯下腰，将臂膀缓缓垂直地面，Regina双脚落地，站在了黄色帐篷前。  
“这里没人。”安德烈对她们说道，“帐篷的主人兴许抛下这顶帐篷了。”  
帐篷里还有很多日用品，伊莉莎说：“看着更像是出去时遭遇了不幸。”  
Snow甩甩酸痛的胳膊，Regina瞥了她一眼，也没说什么。安德烈将堆在角落的木柴搬到帐篷正中央，木柴燃起后帐篷里暖和了不少。四人找了舒服的地方坐下，Snow和Regina坐在一侧，安德烈和伊莉莎坐在一侧。  
白雪和Regina对视一眼，火光闪映在她漆黑的眸中，她清清嗓子，“我和Regina来自魔法森林，我们的世界存在有大量的魔法。”  
Regina斜靠在背包前，她膝盖弯曲，漫不经心地朝火堆里扔了一块木柴，火焰瞬间蹿得老高。安德烈和伊莉莎愣愣地相互对视，安德烈开口，“所以那道白光其实是魔法？”  
Snow微微颔首，她继续说道，“我们因为一个诅咒来到这个世界，Regina苹果残留的魔法把我们转移到了这个地方。”  
Regina抬眼看了Snow一眼，白雪居然以为这和童话镇还是同一个世界。她也没开口解释，反正等魔法消耗殆尽，她们自然会回到童话镇。  
伊莉莎掐掐安德烈的胳膊，“我在做梦吗？”  
“讲得清楚吗？”  
伊莉莎点点头，她崇拜地看一眼快要打瞌睡的巫师小姐，“我超爱哈利波特!”  
安德烈轻轻一笑，“所以真的存在魔法？”  
Regina唇边微微上扬，“毋庸置疑。”  
“上帝！”伊莉莎抓住安德烈的手，对方一脸吃痛，“那你们就是白雪公主和巫后了，可你们看上去关系不错啊！”  
“那一定是你看错了。”Regina淡淡地回道，Snow坐在她身后向伊莉莎无奈地扬扬眉毛。  
“对了，我和安德烈之前看到了一些发光的灰尘，我觉得你们可能会认识。”  
伊莉莎从脖子上取下一个玻璃瓶，里面装着精灵尘。  
失效的精灵尘。  
-  
伊莉莎拉着Snow问了一大堆关于魔法森林的事情，Regina和安德烈在一旁小憩。黑发女人睡醒时，黄昏已驾薄暮来临，连绵的雪山和昏黄的日光美得令人窒息，却也象征着死亡。安德烈早已睡醒，伊莉莎靠在他肩头打瞌睡。为了不吵醒伊莉莎，Regina刻意压低嗓音，“Snow呢？”  
“Snow刚刚出去了。”  
Regina端着热水走到帐篷外，白雪站在帐篷后的小雪坡旁。热水盆中搭着一条白色毛巾，“你的胳膊还好吗？用热水敷敷吧。”  
Snow的神情有些古怪，“我待会再用。”  
Regina蹙起眉头，她看向Snow的胸口，向前走了一大步，“那枚胸针呢？我记得把它还给你了。”  
“我收起来了。”Regina发现Snow的神情慌乱，“你手上拿着什么？”  
白雪下意识将手藏在背后，Regina伸手去夺，反被Snow用手臂挡下。两人一拉一扯之下，一个玻璃小瓶子从白雪手中滑落。随着玻璃瓶碎裂，里面鲜红色的液体渗出，将雪染成血色。而雪上赫然生长了几朵高山玫瑰！  
Regina立马就明白过来，“Snow，停下！”  
Snow咬咬牙，她从口袋里掏出一张折叠了的泛黄纸张，将染上鲜血的花瓣包起，紫色烟雾从纸缝溢出，“我很抱歉，但我必须去找我的女儿。”  
白痴！  
Snow的身影消失在紫色烟雾中，Regina头疼地叹口气。她拾起白色的毛巾，炭黑色的字母逐渐清晰地显现出来“急事先行。”Regina用手在地上蘸了点Snow的血，随后抱着魔法书消失在了原地。

双脚落地时Regina感到一瞬的窒息，再次使用魔法让她的身体有些吃不消。Snow站在不远处，四周依旧冰天雪地。镇长大人如今对雪的痛恨程度能和Snow厌恶苹果比肩。Regina大步走到她面前，“看你干的好事，Snow White！”  
Snow抿着嘴唇看了眼怒气冲冲的女王大人，她低下头，小声说：“为什么会这样？”  
“这里和童话镇根本不是一个世界！你的宝贝女儿不在这个世界！”Regina双手交叉在胸前，“那个魔法的前提是所寻之人得在这个世界。白痴，我们又被捣鼓到了什么地方了！”  
Snow的声音更弱了，“我不知道……”  
“你不知道？”Regina无奈地叹口气，“现在好了，我们要在冰天雪地里挨到魔法失效。这个世界没有魔法，我的体力又消耗得太厉害，没法变出一个火炉来。”  
Snow乖乖道歉，“都是我的错。”  
“我到这个世界这么多次从来都没出过什么问题，现在我明白了，你就是个问题！”  
“你到这个世界过很多次？”  
Regina意识到说漏了嘴，于是干脆闭口不语。Snow抱着她的胳膊不依不饶地追问，“为什么你要到这个世界这么多次？难道你想施下另一个诅咒？”  
另一个诅咒？她又不是诅咒生产机，Regina突然想到了一个摆脱白雪公主追问的好办法，她平静地说：“你还想像对Daniel一样再次毁掉我的真爱吗？”  
Snow再次低下头，像个乖乖认错的小孩。说出Daniel名字的一瞬间，悲伤在Regina心中蔓延开来。其实失去Daniel的痛苦早已被时间冲淡，她真正惆怅的是自己难以追寻的幸福结局。  
“我很抱歉……捅下这么多的篓子。”Snow小心翼翼地说道。  
“你的道歉无济于事。”  
“Regina，我真希望我能做些什么。”  
“你想做些什么？”黑发女人看她的目光有些复杂，见白雪用力的点点头，漫不经心地开口，“那就什么也别做。”  
Snow被她嫌弃得够呛，两人默不作声，严寒咄咄逼人，Snow打个哆嗦,“我们会冻死在这吗？”她的牙齿止不住上下颤抖。  
Regina发现自己的牙齿也跟着在以一种平常做不到的频率上下颤抖，女王难得有心情开玩笑，但她的语气认真得又不像是在开玩笑，“临死之前能拉你垫背也算无憾了。”  
“Regina，你有爱的人吗？”Snow哆哆嗦嗦地问道。  
黑发女人一愣，她想起了Daniel，那个年轻的马夫。但爱情的感觉早已模糊，这些年唯一的感情就是对白雪的恨意。  
Snow在一旁不断念叨，“我好想Charming，我还一次都没抱过Emma，她现在该有多大了，我学的摇篮曲不知还能不能用得上。”  
Regina心中莫名有些愧疚，但她很快就掐灭了这个念头。Jennifer的模样突然浮现在脑海，她有些吃惊自己会想到那个金发的小女孩。但她明白自己对 Jennifer不过只是个过客。就像几乎每个人都喜欢过自己的老师，但也几乎每个人都放下了自己的老师。  
她莫名有些惆怅。  
-  
Regina不知道自己怎么了，她感觉心脏的空缺被填满，又感觉空洞被撕扯得更大。她的思绪突然被打断，Snow握住她的手，白雪公主的语调依旧洋溢着乐观，“还没有哪个童话的结局是白雪公主和巫后死在一起的呢。”  
“是啊,我们在创造历史。”Regina兴致缺缺地配合她，虽然她心中一点也不怀疑这个可能性。  
两人的目光几乎同时顿住，她们看到一个披着黑色斗篷的男人向这走来。  
“你们是谁？”对方向她们喊话，男人带着皮毛缝制的帽子，皮肤有些发青，棱角分明。男人阴沉的目光丝毫不减Snow的热情，“先生，我们迷路了。”  
Regina站在原地蹙起眉，男人邀请她们去他家做客。两人走在他后头，黑发女人向Snow投去疑惑的目光，白雪眨眨眼，Regina猜到她是想说，“天知道魔法什么时候耗尽，你难道想让我们困死在雪地里吗？”  
-  
男人名叫伊格，独居在不远处的一个木屋里。Snow踏入温暖的木屋时满足地叹口气，即使对方是血腥杀人犯她也不想离开半步了。  
木屋后有一口干涸的井，常年没人打理，井底仅铺了一层半融的雪。木屋还算宽敞，房里几乎没什么装饰。古怪的主人在客厅丢下两条棉被就一声不吭地走进房中。Regina和Snow面面相觑，也不好发出什么太大的声响。她俩草草打量了这个古怪的房子，盘腿坐在地上休息。Regina想念她宽敞房中的豪华大床，Snow则牵挂她狗窝中的温暖床铺。  
Snow侧卧在地板上小憩，Regina难以安眠。客厅对面一个古朴的黑木柜子突然作响，主人房中没有半点动静，Regina屏住呼吸，放轻脚步走到柜子前，柜子不断膨胀，好像有什么东西急切地要出来。黑发女人抽出关住柜子的木条，一阵呛鼻的灰白色烟雾将门撞开。Regina吃了一惊，柜子里陈列着大大小小的罐子和魔法材料，木质地板吱呀作响，Regina转过头，木屋的主人站在客厅中央冷冷地看着她。  
-  
就在两人僵持之时，Snow从睡梦中醒来，她摸不着头脑地看着站在原地一声不吭的两人，“发生什么了？”  
-  
主人在一旁的木椅上坐下，Regina暗暗松了口气。他告诉两人了他的故事。  
伊格原先和他的妻子非常相爱，但后来他的妻子不幸去世。为了能让妻子重新回到他身边，他尝试过很多办法。一个女巫告诉他，如果能把魔法带到这个世界，她就有办法救活她的妻子。  
“她骗了你，魔法不能让人起死回生。”Regina冷冷地说。  
“你怎么知道？”主人问道。Snow担忧地看了女王一眼，对方深吸了口气，“道听途说。”  
“如果不是魔法，我现在已经绝望了。”主人眼中闪烁着异样的光，和Regina之前在朗普眼中看到的如出一辙。  
“我真希望你的妻子能复活，但那是不可能的。“Snow说，“你可以选择重新开始，忘记过去。”  
主人情绪有些激动，“你根本就没有失去过爱人，你不会明白我的感受。”  
“我明白。”一旁的Regina淡淡开口，“我亲眼看着他死在我面前，所有的办法都失败了。死者的地位永远也没法取代。”她淡淡看了Snow一眼，“但生者总比死者重要。”  
-  
“我只想再试一次，”男人说，“我明天要去找一种灰白色的野花，这可能是我最后一次努力了。”  
“我知道哪有这种花。”Snow开口，她热心地说：“我们明天可以带你过去。”  
她凭什么擅做主张把她也拉上？Regina一阵头疼，她知道怎么将魔法带到这个世界，用英雄的头发和恶人的心脏。但魔法不能让死人复活，黑暗者早就告诉她了魔法的几大原则，这就是其中之一。更何况当魔法降临到这片大陆，她和Snow就再也回不到童话镇了。如果她都不在小镇，那苦心施下的诅咒还有什么意义吗？

夜深人静，Regina翻来覆去，突然听到Snow的声音，“Regina，我很抱歉。”  
月光似银透过窗户，Regina突然感觉到沉重的疲倦在一瞬间向她袭来。就在Snow以为她睡着了时，Regina松开紧绞着被子的手，淡淡地说：“睡吧。”


	7. 英雄

七

第二天，Regina没能和Snow他们一起去找高山玫瑰。她得了严重的风寒，大清早一直不停地打着喷嚏，几层厚实的棉被也无济于事。Regina鼻尖通红，状态堪忧，在Snow强烈要求下，她留在了木屋。临走前她偷偷塞给白雪一颗糖丸，让她一有急事就把它捏碎。  
主人的房间一直是紧锁的，Regina打开昨天那个柜子想看看有什么用得上的东西。蟾蜍皮，蜘蛛唾液，搜寻一遍，除了恶心泛泡的胃酸外别无收获。她扯扯嘴角，这些东西绝对算不上是魔法药材。她原以为对方是个高深的魔药师，现在看来靠这些玩意，他一辈子也别想把魔法带到这个世界来。  
确定了对方没有自己想象中的那么危险，Regina悬着的心松了下来。她正准备关上柜门，一张泛黄的照片飘落在地。  
黑发女人的瞳孔猛然收缩。  
她得去把白雪找回来！  
Regina决定跟着他们的脚印找过去。她走出不远后，却发现那些脚印并非是离开木屋，而是从远处回来的！  
-  
就在这时，一人将她从背后绑住，将Regina双眼蒙住，拖到了小木屋后面那口井旁。  
Regina眼前蒙的黑布被揭下，对方脱下宽大的斗篷，灰金色的头发乱蓬蓬的。他露出被遮挡的面部，正是这个小屋的主人。  
Regina发现对方手中拿着Snow的胸针，红宝石透着淡淡的血色，“你把Snow怎么样了？”  
小屋主人的目光阴沉沉的，“她被我带错了路，现在不知在哪瞎转呢。”  
黑发女人松了口气，主人将胸针上Snow缠绕着的几根发丝取下，扔进了井中。 古怪的井里不知何时满了水。白雪的头发甫一扔进去，井水就发出了滋滋的奇怪声响。  
“你骗了我们，你到底想干什么？”  
小屋主人从地上捡起那张照片，上面温柔的女人正低低浅笑。Regina继续说：“你告诉我们你的妻子死了，可我们前几天才看到她一直在等你。”  
“我可没骗你们。”主人轻轻勾起Regina的下巴，摩挲过她的脸颊，“我要把魔法带到这个世界。”  
Regina从他眼中看到了疯狂的光芒，黑暗者曾经有过，她复仇时也曾有过。  
她轻轻嗤笑，嘴角扬起嘲讽的弧度，说出黑暗者那句至理名言，“魔法总是要付出代价的。”  
对方粗糙的指腹顺着黑发女人的脸颊缓缓滑落至锁骨，再向她的胸口划去。小屋主人的声音略略沙哑，“我不在乎。”  
女王的目光厌恶地看着他，他的心脏和她一样腐烂不堪，Regina不明白，她不明白黑暗者和眼前的男人为什么能轻易放弃自己苦苦追寻了一辈子的东西，而选择虚无缥缈的权力。  
小屋主人轻轻抬起女人骨干分明的手，温湿的嘴唇贴了上去。鸡皮疙瘩顺着Regina的胳膊一路攀爬到头皮，她愤怒地对他喊道，“你到底想做什么？”  
她不知遇到过多少生死攸关的时候，被白雪囚禁在天牢，失足从阳台摔落，侍卫的箭悬在胸前，却从未想过会在阴沟里翻了船。

男人淡金色的头发像昏黄的阳光，下颚生硬而冷漠。他的目光阴森地盯着黑发女人，“你一定想不到我等了你多久，亲爱的。”  
Regina很快就明白过来，古怪的柜子中那些恶心的魔法材料不过是障眼法，对方的目的其实是自己。想到他扔下去的白雪的头发，她详作镇定地微微一笑，“你不可能把魔法带到这个世界。”  
小屋主人的神情丝毫没有受到黑发女人话语的影响，他突然发出愉悦的笑声，“她是对的，你们终于来了。”  
她？Regina皱起眉头，“她”怎么知道白雪和巫后会到另一个人迹寥寥的地方？是“她”对苹果树做了手脚吗，不是Rumple？还是这是黑暗者的障眼法？  
Regina隐约嗅出了危险的味道，她不明白为什么黑暗者会费劲心思除掉她。如果不是Rumlpe，那又会是谁，她不记得除了她和她的母亲，魔法森林还有什么强大的女巫。  
“我不明白，你有一个那么好的妻子。”Regina回想起尤金村里那个温柔的女人。小屋主人突然抬起她的下颚，大力掰开她的嘴，迅速将一团棉布塞进黑发女人口中。咽喉传来的压迫感让她很不好受。棉布散发着阴冷潮湿的气味，让她口中发涩。Regina尝试着将棉布吐出来，却只呜呜的声响。  
小屋主人看了眼目光愠怒的女人，从一旁抄起把匕首。匕首在微弱的光线下流着血锈色的腥味，轮廓带着锋利的边刃。尖锐的刀尖抵上了Regina的胸口，巫后的手指僵硬地弯曲，她挖出过那么多人的心脏，如今她的胸口却要被刀尖破开。莫名的恐惧腾升在心头，她大口气地呼吸。金发男子慢条斯理地用丝布将匕首细细擦拭得锃亮，他的眼中布满阴霾的疯狂。  
Regina慌乱地摸索着身后的绳子，她双手被反捆，手腕被粗绳勒出一条红痕。黑发女人使劲扭转双手，摸索着绳结。手腕细腻的肌肤被磨出鲜血，她用指甲一点一点抠着粗绳，对方全神贯注，显然没注意到她这点小动作。  
井壁的石块凹凸不平，黑发女人向身后挪去。在粗糙尖锐的石头上摩擦着绳子，她的手背被磨掉了一层皮，火辣辣的痛炽热地燃烧着。她感觉沉沉的黑暗死死压在心头，她的双腿长时间跪坐在地上，大腿发麻几乎快要失去知觉。  
日光像刽子手喷在刀刃的一层薄雾，血色的夕阳压迫地平线，远处的天色青白交织。绳子被磨得越来越细，指甲中嵌进的碎屑让她极为不适。小屋主人将细布搭在一旁的木架上，拿起匕首慢慢向她走去。  
Regina咬紧牙，她双手猛地用力，挣脱开了手背上的绳结。伊格走到她面前，他的鼻尖几乎挨上了对方高挺的鼻梁，Regina厌恶地看着他阴郁的棕色眼睛，她的双手飞快地解着后腰的绳子。小屋主人嘴角扬起淡淡的微笑，“女王陛下，再见了。”  
黑发女人已经无法顾及为什么对方知道她巫后头衔的问题了。她从背后抓起一块鸽子蛋大小的石头，向对方的头猛地砸去。伊格向后大退一步，鲜血顺着他的额头缓缓流下，他眼冒金星。Regina一把将他推开，夺门而出。  
-  
她的双腿发麻，也顾不得口中的棉布，茫茫的雪地刺得她晃眼。手背上的刺痛努力唤回她涣散的大脑。她的小腿像灌了铅，没跑几步就钻心地痛。伊格从后门追了出来，Regina没命似地向前奔跑，整个大地在飞速旋转，她头晕眼花，身体向后一滑，倒在了积雪上。  
伊格钳制住她的手臂，一手抄起了匕首，一道银光闪烁过，Regina闭上双眼，雪花从她的肩头飘落，整个世界仿佛静止下来，绷紧的神经彻底垮下来。  
Regina突然感觉一个沉甸甸的东西轻轻落在她的小腹上，她睁开眼，伊格僵硬地被定格在她身前，他手中的匕首掉落。黑发女人顺着他肩侧看去，白雪撑着腰大口喘气，她手中抱着那本魔法书，冲Regina露出一个大大的微笑。  
镇长大人惊魂未定地合上眼，她的嘴角止不住地向上弯起。Regina感觉浑身瘫软，失去了力气，但却没哪有一次比起现在更高兴白雪公主的到来。  
Snow张开嘴，愣愣地打量着自己的双手，虽然借助了魔法书的力量，但使出魔法还是让她惊讶不已。男人的声音打断了她的思绪，“白雪公主，我知道是你。”  
金发男人背朝她，始终保持着膝盖弯曲半蹲的姿势。Snow吃惊地看向他，小屋主人继续说：“不出所料，你现在还是没有找到你的女儿吧。”  
Snow走向Regina的脚步突然停住，她皱起眉头，“你想说什么？”  
“我要将魔法带到这个世界，一旦魔法降临，你就可以到你女儿的世界找到她。小镇的诅咒也会解除，你们一家三口就能团聚。”  
“你到底是谁？”Snow疑惑地看着他。Regina手指微微颤动，她浑身已经失去了半点力气，她想告诉白雪男人在骗她，一旦魔法降临到这片大陆，她们就再也不可能回到原先的世界。黑发女人发不出声音，她看到小屋主人向她露出一个微妙的表情。  
-  
“英雄的头发和恶人的心脏，魔法将获得重生。你不想和你的家人重聚吗？”  
白雪瞬间明白过来，“我不会让你伤害Regina的！”  
“你孩子一个人孤单地生活在另一个世界，福利机构能给她什么？她不断被遗弃，被人欺凌，无人依靠，无人倾诉。她以为自己被父母遗弃，她以为世界上没有人爱她。你本可以回到她身边，而你却要救下灾难的源头，放弃你的女儿？”  
Regina咬住下唇，Snow的神情有些松动。小屋主人继续说：“她杀了多少无辜的人，那些人家破人亡，整日含泪度过，她们失去了丈夫，失去了孩子，失去了希望！她毁掉了多少人，你给过她多少机会？你还没看清吗，她一直都是那个罪恶的，不知悔过的巫后，她根本不配被爱！  
女王的眼中突然有些湿润，她无力地看着一声不响的白雪。尽管不想承认，但男人说的话是对的。  
她永远都是恶人，这才是她得不到真爱的原因。  
-

“你还要去找你的丈夫！你不是答应过，不论在哪，都会找到他吗？这个女人会毁灭你的幸福，毁灭你的人生！”小屋主人的声音软下来，用充满诱惑的语气说道，“Snow，取出巫后的心脏，结束这一切。你是白雪公主，理应得到幸福。”  
白雪抿紧嘴唇，她紧紧抱着魔法书。远处黑发女人疲倦地合上双眼，这糟透了的一切也该结束了。  
Regina眼前突然晃过白雪年幼时的模样，她穿着嫩白的公主裙，露出明快的笑容。  
她眼前晃过很多画面，关于白雪的，关于母亲的，关于Daniel的，关于Jennifer的。一种难以言喻的悲伤击中了她的心脏，一滴泪水顺着眼角滑落，自父亲死后，她就与泪水长别了。  
长久支撑她的恨意突然被抽空了，她躺在雪地，细细软软的雪飘落在脸颊。Snow翻开魔法书，紫色的烟雾卷袭三人，等Regina睁开眼时，他们又回到了那口井前。

Regina虚弱地靠在井边，大石粗糙的触感和先前如出一辙。小屋主人的定身咒被解除了，他露出一个罕见的笑容。“很高兴你这么做，Snow White。”  
白雪的嗓音有些沙哑，她根本不敢去看Regina，“你能发誓我会重新回到丈夫和孩子身边吗？”  
“我发誓。”  
Regina轻轻合上了眼。  
Snow走到他身前，“我真想念查明和Emma。”  
小屋主人站在井边，“你很快会与他们重逢的。”  
“恐怕不能了。”白雪说道，在他愣神之际，她猛地把他向井中推去。男人震惊地睁大眼，他用力拽住井沿，黑漆漆的井水没了他的膝盖，他眼中满是恐惧，紧扣的手指艰难地一个个松开。他另一手向前一抓，只抓到了黑发女人的头发，井中传来扑通一声，又归于平静。  
-  
Snow双手颤抖，她不敢再去看身后的那口井。她将女王从地上扶起，温柔地说，“没事了。”  
Regina内心突然柔软下来，她瘫在Snow的怀里，双手颤抖地搭在对方肩上。温暖的力量源源不断从Snow身上传来，不知过了多久，Regina缓过神来，她松开抱着白雪的手，“你魔法还挺熟练的。”  
白雪轻笑起来，方才紧张的情绪也烟消云散，“我现在有点明白为什么你那么喜欢用魔法了。”  
Regina蹙起眉，“那总要付出代价。”  
白雪公主目光闪烁着真诚温柔的光。Regina脸颊微微发红，Snow清咳两声，“那个，你脸上……”  
Regina怔了怔，忽然明白过来，从怀中掏出手帕抹了把通红鼻子。她的卷发乱糟糟的，湿漉漉地粘着脖子。黑发女人用手指梳理好头发，又拍拍灰扑扑的衣服。等她再回头看向白雪，对方睁大双眼惊讶地看着她。Regina不得不避开她目光，“我又有哪不合你心意了？”  
Snow张目结舌，她使劲吞口口水，向Regina身后指去。

黑发女人转过头，滋滋的水声越来越大。井水咕噜咕噜地冒着泡，耀眼的金光从井底升起，一颗暗黑色的心脏被水柱撑起，在不停鼓动着。  
那颗心脏百孔千疮，一丝坚韧的金光在心脏的缝隙飞速穿梭，逐渐融成暗黑色的粉末。水色越来越深，在空中汇聚成一个巨大的水球，随着嘭的一声，水球炸裂开来，紫色的烟雾从碎裂的水球钻出，向四方弥漫开去。  
Snow猛地握住Regina的手，死死闭住双眼。紫色的烟雾穿过两人的身体，笼罩着整片天地。浓郁的魔法气息弥散开来，顺着冰洋一直流到了大不列颠岛屿。

“这是怎么回事！”紫雾逐渐散去，Regina挣脱开白雪的手。她摊开手心，久违的橘红色火焰燃烧着炽热的温度，“为什么魔法会突然出现在这？”  
Snow带着愉悦的笑容，她把手伸到火焰上取暖，“我没有错，你才是英雄！英雄的头发和恶人的心脏，魔法将获得重生。”  
巫后怔怔看着那口井，井水已经恢复了原先澄清的模样。她白了Snow一眼，收回了手中的火焰。白雪公主撇撇嘴，悻悻地把手缩回口袋，对方的话打断了她方才的喜悦，“我们回不去了！”  
“什么？”Snow挑起眉毛，“怎么会这样！”  
“一旦魔法降临这个世界，我们就回不去了。这骗子说了谎。”Regina回过神来，她皱起眉看向那口井，井中又一次干涸了。  
白雪吃惊地睁大眼，“没有相信他的话我真是太机智了！”  
Regina冷漠地看她一眼，“如果你没有选择把他推下井的话。”  
“你还有有魔法苹果吗？”专惹是非小姐小心翼翼地问道。  
“白痴！如果有我早就拿出来了。”  
“一定还有什么能让我们回去的。”  
Regina冷冷地看着她，“是的，有很多！但那些东西这个世界都没有。”  
白雪急匆匆从怀中掏出一个小玻璃瓶，里面装着伊莉莎夫妇送给她们的仙尘， “也许我们可以试试这个？”  
玻璃瓶中的灰尘平淡无奇，夹杂的沙砾在光线折射下闪烁着亮闪闪的白光。Regina思索着，让仙尘起效的办法只有一个，那就是真爱魔法。可她和白雪的真爱一个死在了几百年前的魔法森林，另一个昏睡在童话镇的病房。

“Regina，怎么了？”白雪打断了黑发女人的思绪，“我们应该怎么做？”  
女王在心中拿定了主意，“我们得去找伊莉莎和安德烈，他们有能让仙尘起效的魔法。”  
白雪吃惊地大喊，“他们也是魔法师？”  
“不，但真爱是世界上最强大的魔法。”话音刚落，Regina猛地打了个喷嚏。Snow连忙用围巾裹住她半张脸， “我们先去娜塔莎那，她可能知道伊莉莎他们去了哪.”  
“我们可以回到他们先前露营的地方。”寒冷的虫子在Regina血管钻来钻去，她的身体忍不住发抖。  
白雪忧心地看着她，“娜塔莎家会有药物和热水，你需要好好调养身体。”  
“等我魔法彻底恢复了，我可以用魔法解决。”  
“老天，你不会还要拖着一身病回童话镇吧。”  
“我不去！”Regina冷冷地瞪她一眼，“我就不去！”  
白雪叹口气，她扬起手中的魔法书，从里面抓了把紫色的雾团。Regina咬牙切齿地看着她，她的嗓音沙哑而狠毒，“你胆敢对我用魔法？Snow White。”  
下一秒，失重的感觉侵遍全身，紫雾将两人包裹。等Regina能看清楚眼前事物时，她们已经出现在娜塔莎小院的门前。  
黑发女人忿忿地瞪了白雪一眼，她一把抓过Snow手中的魔法书。咄咄逼人地凑到对方面前，目光冷冷地盯着她。Snow无辜地眨眨眼，她将张牙舞爪的黑发女人肩膀扳正，对方虚弱得称心如意。  
“Snow，Regina！”Regina收回了恶狠狠的表情，对从院里走出的娜塔莎露出一个笑容。


	8. 辞离

八

Regina窝在温暖的木屋里，她裹着好几层被子舒服地叹了口气。Snow这个白痴将娜塔莎拉到一边，两人不知道在嘀嘀咕咕什么。但女王大人才懒得理会，此刻她只想懒洋洋地躺在被窝里，把那些糟心的事抛到九霄云外。  
Regina靠着墙，她的意识有些模糊。一双冰凉的手突然探了探她的额头，黑发女人下意识往后仰了仰，脑袋也清醒过来，她看着面前的白雪公主，“你做什么！”  
“你脸好红，肯定发烧了，得吃点药。”  
女王一脸戒备地看着她，“我再说一遍，我没有发烧！”  
“但你浑身发烫，以防万一嘛。”  
“……”  
“我们还得去找伊莉莎他俩，万一真发烧了怎么办。”  
“……”  
“吃药嘛！”  
许是受不了Snow聒噪，Regina把头埋进被子里，发出闷闷的声音，“我说了不吃就不吃。”  
白雪又伸手探了探她的脸颊，“不行不行，你肯定发烧了。Regina，你得吃药。”  
对方在被子里缩成一团，并不理会她。  
白雪从桌上拿起两片药，她戳了戳鼓成一团的被子，“不吃药怎么退烧呢，你要是脑子烧糊了怎么办？”  
Regina极其干脆地说，“不吃。”  
白雪连哄带骗，“你只要把药放进嘴里，然后喝口水咕咚就咽下去了，一点都不苦。”  
黑发女人从被子里探出头来，“你别胡说，我才不怕苦。这些药都是骗术！”  
借口，都是借口！哪有这样的！小时候自己生病，这家伙勒令她吃了多少药。当初自己怎么那么乖，对方一说吃药就乖乖从命。原来她也怕吃药啊！  
“这边天气这么冷，下回你一流鼻涕就给冻住了，多丢人啊。”Snow继续威逼利诱。  
女王皱起眉头，她扫了白雪公主一眼，毅然决然地说，“不吃。”  
白雪简直都要抓狂了，娜塔莎递给她一个自求多福的眼神就走出门。Snow叹口气，她拿起桌上的药也走出门。  
-  
见白雪公主耷拉着脑袋离开，Regina舒心如意地躺下继续睡觉，还没睡一会。Snow又推开门走进来，她端着个碗，用药杵将药片给碾成粉末，倒了点热水。又从桌上的糖罐里挖了几勺糖。  
“Regina~我保证不苦。”  
黑发女人抽抽嘴角，她又不是三岁小孩，用得着这样吗。女王冷冷看她一眼，毫不理会对方手中的药碗，背过身去继续睡觉。  
“Regina~”Snow委屈地开口，“你吃不吃啊。”  
“……”对方装聋作哑。  
白雪只好使出杀手锏，“你要是不吃，我就告诉别人你害怕吃药。”  
Regina掀开被子，坐起身。“你敢泼我脏水？”白雪将碗小心翼翼地递过去。黑发女人脸色难看，但还是一脸纠结地吃下去了。  
Snow长长地舒了口气。太难哄了这！

Regina一觉昏昏沉沉睡到了下午，许是白雪那药管用的原因，她头也没那么晕了，但还是浑身没力气。  
临近傍晚，两人就向娜塔莎告别了。Regina估计还对之前她“滥用”魔法的事耿耿于怀，一直不肯搭理她。Snow觉得，对于曾经避之不及的紫色烟雾，她现在已经熟门熟路，甚至还有些享受那种天旋地转的感觉了。不过还是不要和Regina说为好，因为这样只会招来对方的一记白眼。

伊莉莎夫妇看到突然出现的两人吓了一跳。那时伊莉莎正坐在床边缝补衣衫，安德烈在一旁翻看书籍。妻子不小心把针扎进了手指，丈夫手中的书落了地，两人惊讶地张大嘴，Snow担心他们的下巴会脱臼。等两人回过神来，伊莉莎热情地拥抱了Regina和Snow。她小声对Snow说：“感谢上帝你们没有选择半夜光临寒舍。”  
Regina打量四周，白墙俭朴，屋内的装饰干净明晰。不知是不是室内的关系，这里比起尤金暖和了很多。黑发女人轻轻叹口气，曾经她也想和Daniel一起过上这样简单的生活。  
而这一切的罪魁祸首已经开始向夫妇俩说明来由，“嗯……我们需要你们的帮助才能回到我们的世界。能不能给我你们两根头发？”  
感谢上帝白雪没有像之前那样唠唠叨叨，拐弯抹角。Regina飞快地投给她一个赞许的眼神。伊莉莎露出一个和气的笑容，“当然可以。”  
妻子从桌上拿起剪刀，剪下了自己一根黑发，黑发末端稍卷。她趁着安德烈不在意，偷偷从他头上拔下一根。安德烈眉头拧成一团，他的妻子对他眨眨眼，他也只好无奈地笑笑。  
-  
Regina接过缠绕在一起的头发，她神色凝重地拿出那个装着仙尘的小瓶子，轻轻一挥手，一金一黑的发丝融成粉末，跌落在瓶中。夫妇俩聚精会神地盯着那个小瓶子，淡淡的白光在粉末边缘出现，一阵猛烈的风突然撞开窗户，窗外的夜色漆黑。  
瓶子中的白光突然乍亮，但在片刻后，仙尘又恢复了之前黯淡的模样。  
“怎么会这样？”Snow皱起眉头，“为什么光又没了？”Regina不去理会聒噪的白雪公主，她对上夫妻俩疑惑的目光，不知道该不该出口解释。  
“怎么了吗？”伊莉莎开口问道，“有什么问题？”  
黑发女人想了想，还是开口解释，“瓶子里装的是我们那个世界的东西。它能把我们带回去。但是这瓶仙尘已经失效了，让仙尘起效的办法……唯有真爱。”  
“你是说我们不是真爱？”伊莉莎睁大眼，“开什么玩笑，我们在一起了整整二十多年。不是一瓶灰尘就能决定的！”  
白雪拍拍神情激动的女人的肩，“Regina没有那个意思，何况仙尘刚刚不是发光了吗？”  
-  
沉默着的安德烈突然开口，“也许仙尘需要更多的真爱魔法呢？”  
Regina微微颔首，“我也是这么想的，但去哪寻找更多的真爱呢?”  
白雪抓抓脑袋，“谁说真爱一定得是夫妻之间的啊。你们为娜塔莎来回奔走十年，这难道不是真爱吗？”  
黑发女人笑起来，“你还有点脑子嘛。”她看向夫妻两人，“你们这有娜塔莎的东西吗？”  
伊莉莎想了想，起身走进房中。片刻后，她取出一条鹅黄色的绸带，“这是娜塔莎送给我的，试试吧。”  
Regina再一次施展魔法，她将绸带悬在空中，细碎的金色粉末缓缓下落。瓶中突然发出刺眼的白光。等白光渐渐弱下来，仙尘淡绿色的光晕像漫天的萤火虫。  
“真挚和相守。”Regina喃喃自语。白雪高兴得忘乎所以，她拥抱完娜塔莎又去拥抱安德烈，最后被Regina一脸嫌弃地推开。  
“现在我们该走了吗？”Snow问道，她有些不舍地看了伊莉莎夫妇两眼。这该是她这辈子最后一次看到他们了。  
“不。”Regina嘴角微微上扬，白雪吃惊地看着女王难得一见的温柔笑容。“我还得去见一个人。”

-  
Snow坐在床边，伊莉莎和安德烈夫妇俩在另一个房间熟睡。她站起身，打开窗，夜色比山黑。屋内一点豆大的灯火不断跳跃着，呼呼寒风灌进室内。Snow望着远处隐隐约约的山的轮廓，像着铁甲的巨兽匍匐在地。她从口袋中掏出从小屋主人那拿走的生锈的铁盒，昏黑色的井水晃动着，在灯火下折射出诡秘的光泽。白雪关上窗，看着天边一点一点白起来。

Regina被熟悉的紫色烟雾包裹，一阵天旋地转后,再睁开眼，已经站在了空荡荡的街道上，两排路灯就和童话镇的如出一辙。她走上面前的台阶，轻轻推了推门口的铁门，门是锁的。于是她挥挥手，径直走了进去。Regina深吸一口气，当她看到那一串字母中Jennifer的名字时，眸中露出激动的光芒。  
已经很晚了，周遭一片寂静。于是黑发女人动作轻缓地上楼，她想着着见到Jennifer时要说的话。愧疚浮现在她的心头：她闯入了她的世界，每次却都不辞而别。她拐了一个弯，再上一层楼。对方的房门还在上一层，黑发女人一鼓作气，爬完了所有楼梯。  
门扉轻掩，透出银白色的灯光。不消去看门牌号，Regina就知道那是金发女人的家。因为她听见Jennifer畅快的笑声从里面传来。黑发女人微微一愣，她的眉头轻皱。食指和拇指迅速擦过，隐身在了空中。她快步走去，顺着半掩的门扉向内望去，亮白色的灯有些晃眼。几人恣意坐在沙发上纵情聊天，Jennifer和一个棕发男人坐在中间，男人似乎说了什么俏皮话，惹得金发女人笑声连连。  
Regina轻轻攥紧拳，她习惯地咬住下唇。茶几上摆着还没切开的生日蛋糕，还有几杯咖啡和吃剩的零食，杯盘狼藉,笑意融融。  
黑发女人的目光停顿在对方的脸上，她神情畅快，带着恣意明快的色彩。Regina站了很久，任沉默如洪水汨汨淌来，一层层铺来，慢慢要把整个人给吞没。一种难以形容的悲伤，迅速在胸口膨胀。她张了张口，试图发出点什么，却始终没有一点声音。黑发女人不断深深地，长长地叹气，仿佛胸口淤积着一个发酵出浓郁沼气的沼泽。  
咖啡飘起的白雾褪去，慢慢地冷下去。  
Regina有些喘不过气来，逃离的欲望在心中一瞬间爆炸。于是她转过身，消失在了原地。

Jennifer把一片狼藉的客厅收拾好，如释重负地叹口气。她不习惯这么多人拥进她家给她过生日。今天下午Chirs一个电话后，几个朋友提着大包小包的零食和蛋糕前来给她过生日。她怎么谢绝他们的好意？  
房里的手机铃声突然响起，打断了她的思绪。电话那头是那个爽朗大男孩的大嗓门，喧闹的杂音像是在酒吧，“Jenni，还过来玩吗？我有个朋友想介绍给你。”  
“不了。我有些累。”Jennifer挂断电话，她向窗外望去，天色昏黑。不由愣在原地，久久不能回神。  
Chirs看着手中被挂断的电话，对身边的黑发女人礼貌一笑，露出洁白的牙齿，“我朋友今天有点事，不能过来了。”  
Lana也没在意，她眨眨眼，“没关系，我好久都没见到你了。”  
“是啊。”棕发男人举起手中酒杯，“庆贺重逢！”

Regina回到伊莉莎家时，白雪正在帮伊莉莎准备早餐。Snow出奇地沉默。各怀心事的两个人用完了早餐。伊莉莎一手挽着安德烈，另一手高举，温柔地笑着向她们告别。  
她们离开了这个世界。

-  
Regina坐在镇长办公室，她的桌面上堆积着一大堆待处理的文件。Snow推开门，撞见镇长大人正发着呆。她诧异地张开嘴，走到Regina身前，用手探了探她的额头。  
“天哪，Regina，你没事吧。”   
镇长大人一脸嫌弃地把她的手拨开，“亲爱的白雪公主，不敲门就闯入别人的办公室是很不礼貌的行为。”  
Snow并没有在意她说了什么，“你到底这么啦？我觉得你出了什么问题。”  
Regina十指交叉，“首先，你不是心理医生，其次，你大驾光临不会只是想用慈爱的眼神看着我然后问“你怎么啦”吧？”  
Snow搬过一张椅子坐在Regina面前，她诚恳地拉住镇长大人的手，“你需要帮助。”  
Regina无奈地翻了个白眼，这白痴难道一个字也不听懂吗？“请不要打扰我办公！”  
“拜托，和我讲讲吧。”  
镇长大人有些恼火，“你有没有听我说话，不要打扰我办公！”  
Snow委屈地看她一眼，“Regina，我只是想关心你。”  
“我已经接受到你的关心了，请回吧。”Regina冷着一张脸回绝了对方死缠烂打的好意。  
“上回我教孩子们做花环的时候，你是不是来了？”  
“胡说！”Regina提高嗓音，涨红了脸。  
“别狡辩，我看到你在偷听。”  
“我是镇长，我有权审视我小镇的每一处公共区域，包括学校。”  
“可你站在门后听了整整四十分钟！”  
“……我腿麻了。”镇长大人心虚地摸了摸鼻子。  
“还有。”Snow盯着一本正经的黑发女人，“我桌上剩下的材料是不是你拿了！”  
好吧，猫一般敏感的白雪公主。“只是借而已。”  
“啊哈！”Snow得意洋洋地笑道，“拜托，和我讲讲吧。”  
“好吧。”Regina无奈地叹口气，“也只能和你讲了。”  
-  
“你为什么不问问她呢？”Snow一脸严肃地看着她。  
“情况很复杂。”  
Snow挑挑眉，“我觉得你是太孤单了。”  
Regina沉思半响，“你说的对。”白雪看着Regina站起身，蹬着高跟鞋走出门外，“你去哪？”  
“去找戈登先生，让他帮我领养个孩子。”  
白雪深吸一口气，她握紧口袋中那个铁盒，喊住她，“我想和你说件事。”  
-

Regina皱起眉头，她打量着对方手中那个古怪的盒子。“这是什么？”  
“木屋的井水。”  
白雪丝毫没注意到黑发女人冷下去的神情，“既然井水可以把魔法带到极地，一定也可以带到童话镇，魔法降临，我们就能破除诅咒了！”她看向黑发女人，对方的神色有些不太自然，“你怎么了，Regina？”  
“没事。”她讪笑道。“只是想起了里面混合了那恶心家伙的心脏研磨液。”  
白雪眨眨眼，将散发着恶臭的井水挪开了几厘米，“不过我不知道怎么用井水把魔法带到这里。”  
“我很抱歉。”Regina突然开口。  
“什么？”白雪公主困惑地看着她。  
“当初施下诅咒。”  
“嗯……都过去了。我真希望能快点见到查明和艾玛。”  
Regina将手背在身后，紧紧握着，“我不知道查明和艾玛在哪，但我可能知道将魔法带到童话镇的办法。”  
黑发女人脑海闪过了医院病房熟睡的白马王子。  
骗人，你在骗她！  
她的指关节捏得微微泛白，对方惊喜地看着她，“在小镇的边界，那片森林里。有一口和小木屋相差不大的井。那口井连通了魔法森林。不过由于小镇的结界，它只是一口普通的井。只要把井水倒进井中，就能把魔法带回童话镇。”  
Regina接过白雪手中的盒子，“我们现在就走吧。”

她们走了不远，Regina想起应该开车去的。但她看了白雪一眼，什么也没说。Snow絮絮叨叨讲了一通魔法森林的趣事，她突然问道，“Regina，我们在小镇待了多少年了？”  
小镇的时间是冻结的，Regina知道她问的是外面的时间，“十八年了。”  
“Emma现在应该有十八岁了。不知道还在不在读书，August有没有照顾好她。”  
Regina微微叹口气，福利机构能好到哪去。两人都不知道的是，她们口中的那个女孩，此时正躺在医院的手术台上。更让人意料不到的是，Regina后来会阴差阳错领养到了她的孩子。  
两人穿过森林的小道，白雪的神情有些激动，思念像巨兽吞噬着她心脏的每一处，让她没有注意到黑发女人的神色异常。她突然看着Regina，担忧地问道，“Emma会责怪我一直不去找她吗？”  
“不会的。”黑发女人淡淡地回答。  
白雪公主陷入了深深的自责，“早知道会不小心吃下你的苹果，我当初就不该把她塞进树洞。”Regina扯扯嘴角，白雪继续说道，“就算是让她被诅咒，也比现在好。她只是个孩子，怎么担得起救世主的责任。她……我毁了她的童年！这一切都是我的错。”  
这一切都是她的错，她想。不过依自己的性子。就算当年Emma没有躲进树洞，她也会想方设法地拆散白雪一家的。哪个后果更糟些，她还真的不知道。不过Regina没有开口提醒Snow这一事实，因为神情贯注，絮絮叨叨的白雪公主实在难以打扰。

“Regina？”白雪终于停下自责，“你怎么停下了。”  
“到了。”黑发女人眼中没有任何感情波动。  
“可……”白雪疑惑地看看周围。长长的公路边立着童话镇的路牌，那一条镇界线鲜明夺目，两侧是葳蕤的灌木丛和高大的乔木。“哪来的井？”  
“就是这里。”黑发女人抬起眉毛，她看向Snow，褐色的眸中涌动着复杂的情绪。白雪愣在原地，她被黑发女人抱住。Regina揽着她的腰，轻轻叹息一声。下一刻，她被镇长大人猛地推出那条界线。  
Regina长长呼出一口气，她的心脏在胸腔剧烈地跳动。白雪蹲在界线外。她将那个盒子打开，随手把井水倒进了一边的灌木丛。黑发女人取出手机，按了几个键。  
“戈登先生，我需要你帮我做件事。”  
对方倒是没像以前那样连连怪笑，反倒有礼貌地询问，顺带索要报酬。  
Regina合上眼，她听到自己的声音响起，“帮我领养一个孩子。”  
“秘密收养。”  
挂断电话后，她嗤笑一声，将蹲在地上的女人拉起，把她扶过界线。对方睁大那双褐色的眼睛，礼貌而恭敬，“镇长女士，我怎么会在这？”  
黑发女人眸中结满冰棱，没有丝毫情感，她嘴角露出一丝冷笑，轻轻拍拍手，“玛格丽特小姐，你迷路了。我现在带你回去。”  
她们身后，那滩井水渗进焦黑的土地，消失不见。


	9. 钟楼

九

金发女人坐在驾驶位上，一路掠过浓郁的山色。窗外的景致如同溪流中的光影流走。暮色渲染了整个视野，公路上模糊的山色，零星的灯光向她涌来。她看了眼一旁安静的小男孩。  
小男孩手中抱着一本硬纸皮书，暗红色的封面在车灯的映照下晦明不定。他低着头，柔软的褐色头发搭在额头上，盯着远处的景色不知在想什么。  
今天是Emma Swan二十八岁的生日。她独自一人在家，端端正正坐在自己买的蛋糕前。她不记得这样的生日过了多少次了。屋内空空荡荡，有些寂寥。窗外的城市车水马龙，她发现自己突然被一种名为孤独的怪兽死死缠住，难以挣脱。

Emma Swan从小是个孤儿，辗转于各类福利院中。她也幻想过自己的父母是高级保密科研人员，或者是整日拯救世界的超级英雄。但这些幻想都被无情的现实一一打碎。她独自挣扎于这座城市中，拼命工作，养活自己。直到十八岁那年，她的男友送给了她一份巨大的惊喜：把自己的偷盗罪行栽赃给她，让她锒铛入狱。而她呢，在监狱生下了他的孩子。  
当孩子的第一声哭啼在产房里响起时，她的心几乎都要被撕碎了，她忍住眼中的泪水。  
“Miss Swan，你真的不再看孩子一眼吗？”  
她手中紧紧绞着床单。突然想起自己未曾谋面的父母。他们当初又是抱着什么心态遗弃的自己？金发女人痛苦地咬咬牙，她听见自己虚弱的声音，“不必了。”  
孩子出生前就有要秘密收养的请求，因为是秘密收养，所以她也不了解对方的情况。但家境一定比自己好，作为一个有前科的女犯人，她也许根本就没有未来。深陷在城市的泥潭中……她不想再把孩子拖进去了。  
孩子响亮的啼哭声在病房响起，她几乎心如刀绞，“把他带出去吧。”  
她说，“把他带出去吧。”

时过境迁，往事如千鹤纷飞，她感觉眼角有些湿润。一片寂静的黑暗中，眼前的烛光在空气中跳跃着，带着温暖的火焰的颜色。昏黄色的光淡淡洒在她的脸颊，金发女人深吸一口气，吹灭了蛋糕上的小蜡烛。  
许个愿吧。  
她耳畔突然响起多年前热恋的男友和她说过的话，男友从背后抱住她，将下巴埋进她的肩膀。桌上放着在面包店买的小蛋糕，“许个愿吧，明天都会好起来的。”  
Emma Swan，生日快乐。  
她虔诚地握紧双手，手指从指缝穿过，握在胸前。  
许个愿吧。

一阵敲门声打破了屋内的宁静，金发女人轻轻站起身，锁内的机关扣动，门发出微微吱呀的声音。一个小男孩抱着一本书，站在门口，仿佛宿命一般。  
“Emma，我叫Henry。是你在十年生下前的孩子。”

金发女人调转方向盘，想想小男孩说的话。怎么都像哪家调皮捣蛋的孩子的恶作剧。  
她微微叹口气，决定小男孩送回家。顺带见见他的养母。  
即使Henry是自己的孩子，她也不可能和他继续生活在一起。这对收养男孩的夫妻来说，未免也太不公平了。  
听着小男孩一路喋喋不休说着童话故事，Emma Swan有点头疼。虽然她小时候也挺喜欢看童话的，但她也从来不会认为自己的养母是巫后，生母是白雪公主的女儿。这也……太离谱了吧！  
Emma的车开上了一条公路，两边是僻静的树林。月光静静照在路牌上。  
童话镇  
夜风有点冷，她打个寒颤。瞥见了一座很高的钟楼，钟楼的指针静止不动，在黑夜中像个沉默的绅士。车一路驶进一条街道，路灯淡黄色的光斜照在地面，两侧的商店都已经关门。枯黄的树叶纷纷扬扬落下，街道一个人也没有。

男孩带她一路走到一间白色公寓前，公寓挺大，沐浴在月光下。金色门牌上108三个数字熠熠生辉。她没有走上前去，只是站在草丛间的那条小路上，思考着见到男孩养母时如何礼貌措辞，毕竟不是谁都会欢迎孩子的生母上门。她和她聊聊Henry的现状，然后就告辞离去。  
“Henry！”  
一个黑发女人推开门，她匆忙跑到Henry面前将男孩紧紧抱住。借着月光，Emma看到她穿着一件浅灰色的裙子，包裹着纤佻的曲线。  
黑发女人松开手，她一手摸摸男孩的脸蛋，另一手动作轻柔帮他理理头发。等她再抬起头，看到不远处站着个人时，微微一愣。男孩趁机跑进了房里。  
Emma终于看清了对方的脸，轻轻地说了声Hi。  
黑发女人怔在原地，对方金发披散，穿着红夹克和牛仔裤。她不可思议地睁大双眼，双手微微发颤。她感觉巨大的浪潮将她淹没，她将抓住什么，但周围没有可以依靠的东西。于是她攥紧了拳，巨大的轰鸣声在她的脑海回响着。她愣愣地看着远方的金发女人。  
Emma尴尬地摸摸鼻子。对方站在原地看着她已经太久了。正常的套路不是应该大吵一架，或者把她请进房里吗？她站在那干嘛？  
金发女人的双眼微微睁大，那个漂亮的黑发女人向她跑来，猛地把她抱住。她  
被她抱得喘不过气来。温热的触感从对方身上传来，黑发女人身体的曲线紧紧和她贴合。她的腰被对方的环抱住，对方抱得很用力，几乎就要把自己融进她的身体里。

-

Regina坐在沙发上，手中端着一杯苹果酒，“你叫Emma Swan?”  
见金发女人点头，她恢复了那副礼貌的笑容，“我为先前的行为道歉。你长得太像……我以前的一个朋友了。”  
但Jennifer的品味比眼前这个女人好多了，黑发女人的目光瞥过她的红夹克。世界上怎么会有这么像的人？  
但她可以笃定，对方没有撒谎。因为领养Henry后她就有让Sidney去查生母的资料，这当然属于违法行为，但查出来的结果让她大吃一惊。  
对方是她死对头白雪公主的女儿，Emma Swan。  
此时的白雪失去了记忆，做回了那个胆小的年轻老师，玛丽玛格丽特。看到对方礼貌而恭敬的神情，Regina心中少了很多负罪感。她本来也不需要什么愧疚感。  
她早就想过Henry的生母有朝一日会找上门来，但怎么也没想过，她会和Jmo这么像。  
Regina轻轻摇晃酒杯，玻璃杯上留下浅浅的酒晕。她盯着Emma的脸出神，十年前她和Jennifer那次见面，她以为是永别了。她们本就不在同一个世界，哪还有见面的机会？  
黑发女人握住酒杯的手加大力气，“客房还没收拾，很抱歉不能留你下来。小镇的旅店应该还开门，天色已经不晚了，就委屈你一夜了。”  
她家客房前段时间才收拾过一次，但Regina无论如何也不能把这位金发女人留在家里。Emma估计是被她盯得有些不自在，也不做停留，大步离开了公寓。  
她将酒杯搁下，有些疲倦地合上眼。指针滴答滴答，碾过一格又一格。

新生的日光漫过开阔的原野，扑棱扑棱地摇动树梢，惊醒了某只小鸟。Emma掀开被子，向窗外望去，可以远远看到那座钟楼。钟楼的指针不知什么时候开始转动，像命运的罗盘诉说着古老的故事。金发女人利索地刷牙洗脸，披上自己的红夹克，匆匆下了楼。  
一个男人正从门外进来，他穿着西装，显得礼貌而绅士。他双手交叠，撑着拐杖，目光诧异地看向金发女人，“我记得从来没在小镇看过你，你叫什么名字？”  
Emma抬起眉毛，“我刚刚到小镇。我叫Emma Swan。”  
男人的表情在一瞬间凝固住，他扭动一下拐杖。嘴角重新浮现一个带着面具的假笑，“欢迎你来到童话镇。”  
“对了。”穿着西装的男人露出一个难以琢磨的笑容，“钟楼的指针又开始走动了。”  
金发女人困惑地抬起眉毛，完全不明白对方说这话的意义。  
等他走后，周围有人开始聊起了这位戈登先生。他们的神情多少带着畏惧，Emma好奇地问道，“他很厉害吗？”  
方才那个高谈阔论的男人抓抓脑袋，用力地点点头。  
她突然想起昨天看到的黑发女人，“比镇长还厉害吗？”  
对方沉默了片刻，才回答她，“整个小镇都是戈登先生的财产。”

按着那个男人的话，Emma走过两条街道，到了外婆家。外婆家是小镇唯一的餐厅，她推门进去要了一个三明治和一杯加肉桂的热可可。站在柜台前的是个带老花镜的老太太，她正和一个年轻时髦，打扮前卫的漂亮女孩争执不休。  
坐在外婆家的人们诧异地打量着这位陌生人：小镇几乎没有过陌生人出现。Emma挑了个僻静的角落，坐下享用自己的早餐。  
过了片刻，外婆家的门被推开了。金发女人只觉得自己面前掠过一道风。那个男孩Henry，一屁股坐在了她的面前。和Regina的一番话后，她已经确定了Henry是自己多年前抛弃的孩子。但她迟早会退出他们的生活，就像没出现过。  
男孩热情地和她打招呼，他也点了一杯加肉桂的热可可。金发女人和他闲聊着，她看着男孩笑眼弯弯的模样，眼前有些模糊。她亏欠了他太多，她错了他成长的点点滴滴。一种强烈的悔意侵袭她的脑海。  
男孩突然向她神秘地眨眨眼，“钟楼指针又开始动了。”  
“所以呢？”  
“Emma！”男孩以一种预言家的语气说，“你是救世主！钟楼的指针从我出生起就一直是那个时间。在童话镇，时是冻结的。从你来到小镇起，指针开始走动。是你打破了冻结的时间！”  
……你想多了孩子，也许只是昨天刚好把钟修好而已。  
但她并不想和男孩讨论钟楼零件老化问题，于是缄口不语。Henry始终忘不了他最爱的童话——他神秘兮兮地告诉Emma：柜台站着的是小红帽和她的外婆。  
Emma打量一眼打扮前卫，涂抹浓妆，被Henry称为小红帽的女子，扯扯嘴角。但她没道破男孩的天马行空，也没有打断他兴致勃勃的话语。她从来没有参与过男孩的生活，也只能靠这些童话故事和对方相处。  
外婆家的门又打开了，抬头看去的人们又埋下头品尝食物。Henry的神情有些不自然，Emma正想着要不要和黑发女人打个招呼，对方就已经来到自己身前。Regina脸上还带着几分怒气，“Henry，你怎么跑这来了？”  
小男孩举起手中的热可可，无辜地眨眨眼睛。Regina的声音柔和了一些，“现在走吧，不然就要迟到了。”  
男孩没有一点想走的意图，“Mum，我想和Emma聊聊天。”  
黑发女人深吸一口气，“现在已经不晚了，你可以放学再来找她玩。”  
Henry乖巧地点点头，他背起一旁的书包，抓起桌上的热可可，向金发女人挥挥手，“Emma，放学见！”

Henry走后，Regina在小男孩坐过的位置坐下。镇长女士穿着黑色西装外套，黑色卷发利落明朗。她抬起那双褐色的眼睛，嘴角挂着和那位戈登先生相像的公事化微笑，“镇上的钟又开始重新走动了。”  
……怎么每个人都在说这件事？小镇的机械修理师真的有这么忙吗？  
黑发女人若无其事地摘下黑色手套，“Miss Swan，我记得当初是秘密收养。”  
Emma尴尬地坐在原地，她想要开口解释，却被镇长大人打断，“我知道是Henry把你带过来的。但你想在这里待多久？”  
对方明明是心平气和地讲话，Emma的脸却有些微微发烫。她迟疑一会，“我想再看看Henry，过两天就走。”  
Regina眼中没有任何情感，“我会照顾好他的。”  
金发女人点点头，“对了……Henry之前和我说的童话故事。”  
黑发女人神情有些不太自然，“我当初就不应该让他看那么多童话，我已经请了心理医生每周为他做心理辅导了。你不用担心，没什么大事。”  
“好的。”  
对方神情淡淡，她拿起桌上的黑手套，站起身，“还有什么事吗?”见金发女人摇头，她转过身，走出门外。  
日光淡淡地，温柔地落在地上。Regina神色晦明，额头上的青筋若隐若现。  
她摇摇头，自嘲地一笑，踩着高跟鞋向前走去。  
-

Emma从外婆家出来时，天色已经很晚了，街道上冷冷清清，空无一人。两排路灯尽职地立在两旁。寒意侵来，金发女人揉搓冻僵了的手，呼了口热气。  
她揉揉眼，一辆黑色汽车后面隐隐有个人影。Emma走过去，探头一看。镇长女士坐在地上，怀中抱着酒瓶。脸颊晕红，听着脚步声抬头看看来人，跌跌撞撞地站起身，仿佛在风浪中失去船舵的船只，颠簸摇晃。

“你喝酒了？”Emma惊讶地看着对方。Regina踉跄地走上前，一只手揽住金发女人的脖子，顺势攀了上去。温热的鼻息拍在金发女人脸上，混杂着酒味和淡淡的体香。镇长大人的鼻尖抵在她的脸颊上，Emma脸色微微发红，她紧紧揪住卡在自己脖颈上的一双手，好让自己不至于被勒死。  
“你喝得有点多了。”金发女人说着伸手要去抢她手中紧攥的酒瓶子，对方皱起眉，将手举得老高，避开了夺取。Regina脸色红得发烫，像是怕对方逃脱，她死死抱住Emma，神色有点委屈，“对不起。”  
“什么？”金发女人不解地看着抓着自己不放的人。  
“Jennifer，对不起。”Regina拉住对方的袖子，感觉六腑五脏都在燃烧。对方什么也没有说，轻轻叹口气，将Regina的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，踉踉跄跄地往旅馆拖。  
Emma艰难地挪动着，她感觉对方的目光死死地黏在她的脸上。Regina叹息一声，“你要是我女儿就好了。”  
？？？？  
黑发女人还在自顾自地说胡话，Emma脸颊也变得和她一样滚烫。她想把身上只比她大一岁的女人弄醒问清她刚刚那句话是什么意思。Regina突然停下来，不肯再跟着她往前走了。  
“Regina……你哭了？”  
金发女人手脚无措，不知该怎么办才好。对方将头埋到她怀里，不安分地扭动两下，Emma听见她小声地嘟囔一声，“Henry。”  
像是被什么东西瞬间击中，Emma怔怔地站在原地。她搂着对方纤弱的肩膀，安抚地拍了拍。Regina安静下来，像是睡着了。

金发女人将她拖回旅馆时，已经半夜了。Regina酒意正浓，浑身失去了力气。借着醉意倒在床上，两颊透出红晕。Emma帮她脱下鞋，盖好被子后，折腾出了一身汗。她无奈地看了眼熟睡的人，躺在沙发倒头就睡。


	10. 镇长

十

Emma走在街道上，她还有两天就要离开了。不知不觉中，她走到镇长大人的白色公寓前。金发女人微微一愣，正准备折道返回，小男孩推开门，从公寓里飞了出来。  
“我刚刚坐在窗边看到你过来啦！”男孩挽住她的胳膊，“我们要开启我们的计划吗？”  
Henry的计划是让小镇居民恢复记忆，认清他们的镇长是罪恶滔天的巫后。Emma无奈地点点头。  
小男孩皱起眉，他抬头看着金发女人，“Emma，你会离开小镇吗？”  
对方摸摸他的头，“可能吧，我又不属于这里。”  
Henry睁大双眼，他大声地说，“你怎么能说你不属于这呢！你是救世主，你将拯救我们摆脱巫后的诅咒！”  
男孩对童话的执著简直到一个痴迷的程度，他继续说，“你可以在小镇找个职位，去外婆家帮忙也行，外婆她人很好的！”  
Emma没说什么，她知道她不能改变男孩执拗的想法，她其实也有点想留在童话镇。她脑海中浮现出黑发女人的身影，轻轻咬咬嘴唇。但她留在这像什么话，她没资格打扰他们的生活。  
她心中隐隐有些担心男孩，他对童话实在是太痴迷了。

镇长大人朝两人走来，她双手插在大衣口袋里，朝Emma露出一个礼貌的微笑。两人目光尴尬得没有交集，都默契地没提昨晚的事。黑发女人看向男孩，“Henry，和我回家吧。”  
小男孩挽着Emma的手的力度加大，他一声不吭，就这么冷冷地看着Regina。镇长大人面色沉下去，她走上前，拉住Henry的另一只手。忍着怒气，温声细语地说，“和我回家，阿奇在等着你做心理治疗。”  
“我不要做心理治疗！”  
黑发女人合上眼，“你必须得去。”  
男孩握着金发女人的胳膊，像握着救命的稻草。“我没病，你知道我说的都是真的！”  
“Henry！你不要一直活在想象的世界里，那些童话都是假的！”  
男孩不甘示弱，“你就是个自私的骗子，你以为你能瞒得了多久？你心中永远都只有自己，你一点也不爱我！”  
“Henry！”Emma打断男孩的话，Regina脸色苍白。金发女人小心翼翼说道，“要不就别去做心理治疗了？”  
黑发女人那双褐色的眸中满是怒气，她唇边那抹公事化的微笑被撕破，“Miss Swan，就事论事，你在十年前抛弃了Henry，你有什么资格管他！”  
“Regina……”  
男孩松开手，他忿忿地看了眼Regina，向白色公寓跑去。  
“我警告你，别插手我和Henry的事。我希望你能马上离开这里，不要再干预我的生活！”Regina露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“你十年前生下了Henry，但自你签下收养协议的那一刻起，他就已经不是你儿子了！十年来，他的每一片尿布是我换的，他的第一句话是对我说的，他去学校是我送的！你他妈少管闲事！”

Emma知道她在迁怒，男孩那番话未免也太伤人了。等到对方怒气冲冲地转身离去，她苦恼地皱起眉。  
Henry和Regina的相处实在是令人堪忧，她反倒有些担心Regina了。金发女人将镇长大人的那番警告抛到脑后，只有他俩关系改善了，她才好放心离去。  
她脑海浮现出那天酒后对方的话，一开口就离不开童话的男孩，以及关系恶劣的两人。Henry明明也挺关心Regina的：她刚刚瞥到了男孩躲在灌木丛后的身影。  
可怎么会闹成这样呢？

-

Emma大步走在街道上，外婆家依旧热热闹闹，周遭的行人好奇地看着这位小镇的陌生人。金发女人可没时间搭理这些，兴奋像决堤的洪水浩浩荡荡涌来。镇长的白色公寓隐约可见，Emma深吸一口气，她的十指紧张地交叉。金发女人停在镇长的公寓下，她顺着中间的小路走到门前，日光暖暖的，明媚的光泽照在淡金色的门牌上，108三个数字熠熠生辉。  
金发女人缓缓抬起手，她轻轻在门上敲了几下。门始终合着，她有些失望地转身要离去。  
吱的一声，门开了，Regina探了个头出来。她淡淡地看了金发女人一眼，对方讪讪一笑，镇长大人丝毫没有放她进去的意思，“有什么事吗？”  
“Regina。”Emma开口，“那个……你今天有空吗？”  
Regina皱起眉，她疑惑地打量了金发女人半响，Emma被她的目光弄得浑身不自在。“没空。”黑发女人冷冷回应，说着就要把门关上。  
Emma连忙拽住她的手臂，“我想和你去海边沙滩……”  
黑发女人嗤笑一声，“拜托，Emma Swan。我有很多公务要处理，没闲心和你去海边吹风谈心。”

“Regina！”Emma忙叫住她，“是Henry，他想你去他的城堡。”  
Regina停下了合上门的动作，她困惑地抬起眉毛。“Henry？你不会在骗我吧。”  
金发女人松口气，她避开Regina针般探寻的目光，硬着头皮说，“他现在就在城堡那。”  
黑发女人犹豫片刻，最终把门打开了，Emma这才看见她穿着件白色衬衫，上面两粒扣子没有扣上，黑色的长裤裹住了她修长的双腿，显露出她漂亮的身材。  
对方的话语带着威胁的语气，“你最好不是在骗我，Miss Swan。”

两人并排走在路上，气氛凝固得让Emma呼吸都不太顺畅。她小心翼翼地开口，“Regina，那天晚上……”  
她话未说完就被Regina的目光硬生生地逼了回去。金发女人只好换个话题，“你真的很爱Henry。”  
对方这才露出一个浅浅的微笑，她的言语可不如神情那么柔和，“总比你这位亲生母亲强。”  
Emma目光流露出一丝无奈，她微微叹口气，“我当初穷困潦倒，被人陷害进了监狱。抛弃Henry实属无奈之举，我知道你只会认为我说这些都是借口。不过庆幸的是，Henry遇到了你，你是个好母亲。”  
Regina侧过脸， 不再啃声。两人缓缓走到沙滩边，Henry坐在废弃的游乐场的上。游乐场像个木质的小城堡。他望着远方碧蓝的天色出神。黑发女人突然止住脚步，她走在Emma后面。她的脚步很轻，不想打扰神游天外的男孩。  
金发女人未察觉到Regina的止步，她大步向Henry走去。“Hi，男孩！”  
Henry转过头，他惊喜地看着向他走来的金发女人，把手中那本硬纸皮书放到一旁。他从木板上跳下来，笑着喊道，“Emma！”

待小男孩看清Emma身后的黑发女人时，他皱起眉，和Regina皱眉的神情如出一辙，“Mum，你怎么在这？”  
Emma听出他语气中的不悦，Regina当然也听出来了。镇长大人局促不安地站在原地，她揉揉指关节，“Henry，这里已经废弃很久了。很危险，你不能老在这玩。”  
Henry生气地鼓起腮帮子，对Emma喊道，“谁让你把我妈妈带到这来了！我那么信任你，你却把基地告诉别人！”他看也不看Regina一眼，抓起木板上的硬纸皮书就飞奔离去。

金发女人看着男孩远去的背影，她咬紧嘴唇。不敢去看Regina脸上的阴霾有多重，“Regina……”  
黑发女人依旧没说话，她看着男孩离去的背影出神。  
Emma将她拉到废弃的游乐场上，她们坐在了Henry刚刚坐过的地方。“Regina，我很抱歉……”  
黑发女人猛地转过头去，她的目光比出门时还要冰冷。“ 你很抱歉？不，你不会抱歉。Emma Swan，你今天把我骗过来做什么？让我看看Henry有多喜欢你这个亲生母亲？”  
她说着拔高音量，站起身来，冷冷地俯视着金发女人。Emma心里一团乱麻，她埋怨自己弄砸了计划，或许她应该先和Henry说清楚。但她那时候太激动了，她想让Regina到男孩的基地，她希望能改善他们之间的关系。毋庸置疑，Regina Mills是个好母亲。

金发女人抬起头，她见到黑发女人头顶一条木板摇摇欲坠。于是猛地拽住对方手臂，将她往这用力一拉。Regina被狠狠一拽，整个人砸到了Emma身上。地上的一块粗糙的石块隔着衣物狠狠地撞击了她的胳膊。Regina感觉自己右胳膊被震得移位，她的骨头硌噔响了一声。  
Emma被她狠狠地压在身上，她本来是坐着，也没多大冲击力。只是后脑勺猛地撞到木板上，痛得她撕牙咧嘴。  
黑发女人缓缓从她身上坐起来，她浑身疼痛，手肘还被蹭出了血，她感觉右手胳膊像是废了。她怒气冲冲地说，“你在干嘛！”  
Emma一手撑着地，缓缓坐起身来。她脑海传来一阵轰鸣声。“你刚刚站的地方有块木板要掉下来。”  
Regina回过头去，“城堡”纹丝不动。她的眸中满是怒火，“Emma Swan，你认为一再捉弄我很有趣吗？我希望从现在起，你永远离开我的视线！”  
Emma动动嘴唇，她站在原地承接黑发女人的怒火。直到Regina的身影消失在远处，她才沮丧地低下头。愧疚和担忧折磨着她，她咬咬牙，还是追了上去。

Regina怒气冲冲地走在前头，金发女人连忙追上前，她拉住对方左边胳膊，“你还好吗？”  
Regina早就憋了一肚子气，她一手用力一甩，“Miss Swan，你清楚你干了什么好事。我命令你立刻离开！这位不速之客力气出乎意料的大，Regina没能甩开，她不悦地皱起眉。  
Emma关切地眼神始终没从她身上离开。黑发女人气鼓鼓地说，“你个混蛋！我现在肩不能扛手不能挑，你想想你干了什么事！你把我骗到沙滩那，欺骗我说是Henry让你来的！”  
Emma浅绿色的眼中满是愧疚，Regina想起了小Jennifer。她们的脸相像的让她心悸，镇长大人一瞬有些心软。但她马上明白眼前这个混蛋和她的金发小女孩完全不能相提并论。  
Regina捂着胳膊，她感觉那里的骨头都要裂开了。好啊，救世主！

Emma静静地等待着Regina发泄脾气，对方已经完全顾不上镇长的风度，“我右手一动就痛，就是上厕所提裤子也会痛！你就是个带来麻烦的灾星。Miss Swan，我警告你，你休想和我抢Henry！”  
金发女人紧追上去，“Regina，我很抱歉。我也没有想和你抢Henry，你很爱他，我不会把他抢走的。”  
对方却毫不领情，“既然你不抢走他，那么离开我的小镇！”  
“你现在这样完全是我的错。Regina,让我留下来照顾你。”金发女人走上前轻轻说道。  
Regina冷哼一声，她踩着高跟鞋大步走在小路上，她也不知道自己会发这么大的脾气，一个声音在她的脑海不断循环，Emma Swan是个混蛋。

“Regina？你一定得去医院，我和Henry会担心的。让我照顾你。”  
黑发女人转过头，冷冷地看她一眼，“照顾我，怎么照顾我！帮我提裤子？”  
金发女人怔了半秒。Regina瞥她一眼，脑海中突然钻出一个注意，镇长大人嘴角浮现出一个夹杂几丝坏意的微笑。Emma见她笑了，松了口气，并未去想其中深意。“好啊，Emma Swan，你来照顾我。”  
她骄傲的唇边露出一丝微笑，如同鸟儿的翅膀碰到水面，“不过，你要对我言听计从。”  
Emma愣在原地，看着黑发女人的身影远去。半响，她突然大叫一声，“Regina！你得去医院!”

-

Regina撩开袖子，把胳膊放在扶椅的把手上。金发女人蹲在地上，她小心地将包上冰块浸过冷水的湿毛巾敷在黑发女人的手腕上。镇长大人冷得打了个哆嗦，她皱起眉，看着金发女人用蒸馏水冲洗伤口，轻轻地用棉签把伤口的沙砾挑掉。  
双氧水凉飕飕的，泛着白色的泡沫。  
“好了。”黑发女人向她下达逐客令，“你走吧。”  
“这么残忍？”Emma咬着嘴唇委屈地看着她。  
Regina翻个白眼，“帮你收拾好客房了。”  
“你手腕扭伤得那么严重，不用去医院吗？”  
镇长大人唇边露出一个笑容，她看着走到门边的人，“你全权负责。”

“Emma！男孩冲进房里，他掀开金发女人的被子，“起床啦！”  
Emma揉揉双眼，男孩已经背好了书包，站在床前，“妈妈说你今天送我去上学。”  
金发女人迷迷糊糊走进洗手间，那里已经放好了没拆封的牙刷和牙膏，她匆匆洗漱完，回房间穿上红夹克。接着下了楼，Henry正坐在餐桌前吃着速食面包。见她来了，男孩指指另一堆速食零食，“这是你的。”  
“……”  
男孩向她抱怨道，“妈妈她说她身体不舒服，做不了早餐。本来想让我们去外婆家吃的，但你起的太晚了，再去外婆家我就要迟到了。我就只好把零食找出来凑合一早上了。”  
Emma心虚地咳了两声，Henry还不知道自己差点弄断了他妈妈的胳膊，“你妈妈呢？”  
“她每天很早就要去镇政厅开会。”  
金发女人匆忙吃下一个面包和一杯牛奶，将男孩塞进自己的小黄车，踩上油门。Henry找到安全扣系好，他看着她眨眨眼，褐色的眸中闪烁着光，“这也是计划中的一部分吗？”  
“哈？”Emma驶过一个街道，扭头看看男孩。  
“你住进我家，难道不是为了找出妈妈是巫后的线索吗？”  
金发女人口中还嚼着片面包，差点没被呛到。她将面包吞下去，“啊……是啊。”  
男孩激动地拍拍她的肩膀，“Emma，我就知道你最棒了！”  
心虚的某人尴尬地看向窗外，“你今天怎么不坐校车？”  
“妈妈让你送我啊，她说你现在是我们家的临聘人员。”Henry兴奋地看着她，“你太棒了！这个身份可以让我们有很多接线机会，要记得随时交换情报。”  
“你学校到了！”金发女人握紧拳，和男孩的小拳头碰撞一下，她苦笑一声，“随时交换情报。”

Regina踩着高跟鞋，她右手保持着僵硬的姿势，用左手扭开门。她微微愣了一下，金发女人正坐在她家沙发上看着新闻。  
镇长大人冷哼一声，“Miss Swan，你很闲啊。”  
Emma冷不丁被她的声音吓了一跳，她猛地站起身，下意识远离遥控器一米远，“你这么早就回来了？”  
Regina将黑色西装外套随手搭在沙发上，她不小心动了动右手，又是一阵撕裂的痛感。金发女人见状忙从冰箱里取出昨天用过的冰袋。  
镇长大人没有去接冰袋，她淡淡看一眼金发女人，“和我走。”  
“啊？去哪？”  
“办公室，废话真多。”见黑发女人的身影快要消失在门口，Emma连忙关上电视，拿起冰袋追上前去。

她现在明白为什么Regina要她来办公室了。黑发女人惬意地坐在旋转椅上，她右手臂敷着冰袋，桌上摆着一堆今年各部门关于小镇计划的文件。Emma站在办公桌前，举着文件，听到对方命令便翻页。  
你左手是干嘛的啊！！Emma扯扯嘴角，她偷偷活动一下酸疼的胳膊。对方看了差不多六七份文件，她抬头看了眼胳膊发颤，难以忍耐的金发女人一眼，强忍笑意，大发慈悲地开口，“行了，你手抖成这样我怎么看。放下吧。”  
Emma长长地松了口气，她在一旁揉了揉酸疼的胳膊。Regina又开始使唤她，一会倒茶，一会拿文件，另一会又跑去找秘书，就这样忙活了差不多一个小时。金发女人坐在柔软的沙发上，随手拿过一旁的旅游杂志，津津有味地看起来。  
等镇长大人文件看得差不多时，她抬起头，看到悠闲地坐在沙发上看杂志的金发女人，露出一个笑容。她左手撑着下巴，“Swan，把左边柜子第三个的黑色文件袋拿出来。”  
Emma连忙放下手中的杂志去拿黑色文件袋，正要递给Regina，对方摇摇头，“你帮我看完，每月的总结后面写个已阅就好了。”  
“啊？这样真的好吗？”  
镇长大人轻笑一声，那个文件袋是上次玛格丽特拿来的学校五年工作总结汇报，这种无聊的文件几乎每年都是一样的，她已经没有耐心再去翻阅了。反正对方也挺闲的，干脆撂给她好了。  
果然，白雪写的报告全是槽点。Emma边看文件边向Regina说，“这是哪个家伙写的报告，也太不走心了。每个月的学校计划几乎都是一样的，她不会每个月都把上个月的抄了一遍吧。她抄也抄的用心点啊，接连三个月的日期都抄成了一样的。还有，学校经费是不是写少了几个零，这么点钱还不够我给车加几次油。”  
镇长女士抬起头，她对金发女人低低一笑。Emma愣在原地，她听到对方愉悦的声音，“其实镇里批下的教育经费从来不会拿这些文件做参考，你不用看的这么仔细，只要在每个月后面签上名就好了。”  
金发女人被Regina看的不太自在，她拿起笔飞快地在每个月下面刷刷刷地写字。当她把最后一个月的已阅写完时，镇长大人走到她面前，居高临下地看着她，“现在已经是中午了，去外婆家吃饭吧。”  
Emma站起身，“要去接Henry吗？”  
“就我们两个，Henry在学校有午餐吃。”

Regina落座，她拿刀叉的右手明显力不从心。早知道就不点牛扒了，她懊恼地想到。金发女人正喝着她那杯加肉桂的热可可，她和Henry的饮食偏好真是出奇的一致。  
黑发女人试着用左手划开牛扒，但很快就失败了，用一只手拿刀叉容易打滑。一把银色的叉子突然伸到她面前，上面插着块撕下来的牛肉。Regina抬起头，对方温柔地对她笑笑，“照顾病残。”  
镇长大人瞪她一眼，用叉子将那块牛肉叉下来，气鼓鼓地嚼着。Emma将自己盘中的牛扒慢慢切下来，送到黑发女人的盘中。Regina来者不拒，通通享用完后，她将自己盘中没动的牛扒推到对方面前.  
Regina低头抿了口咖啡，金发女人不知哪来的胆子，她突然开口。  
“啊——”  
她抬起头，下意识地微微张开嘴，Emma眼中带着狡黠的笑意，趁机把勺子上的一小块牛肉送进对方嘴中。镇长大人面色通红，她咬着口中的牛肉，吃也不是，不吃也不是，“你干嘛啊！”  
金发女人无辜地眨眨浅绿色的双眼，“照顾你吃饭啊。”  
Regina耳根发烫，她凶巴巴地说，“没让你这么照顾的！”  
“好啦好啦。”Emma笑意盈盈，她问道，“还要吗，我可以继续喂你。”  
“谁要你喂啊Emma Swan！”


	11. 童话

十一

“你相信前世今生吗？”  
Regina正和Henry在便利店买东西，一个金发女孩拉着她的弟弟走上前，女孩就这么看着她，“镇长女士，你相信前世今生吗？”  
一旁的Henry唇边微微扬起一个弧度，走上前拽开女孩。“妈妈，她是我同学，我上次的作业本落在她那里了。”  
金发女孩疑惑地看他一眼，她被Henry拉到零食架边，男孩压低了声音，“一会校门口见。”  
一绺绺金发披撒在女孩瘦弱的背上，她一手紧紧地拉着身边的男孩。Regina奇怪地看着女孩和她的弟弟远去。  
镇长女士突然想起了她在哪见过这两个孩子，他们跑进自己的后院，男孩误食了她的苹果。  
你相信前世今生吗？  
Henry打量着她不太好看的脸色，他支支吾吾地说，“妈妈，你怎么了？我不该和艾莉打赌的。”  
“打赌？”  
“是啊，我和她打赌问九点后遇到的第一个人一个荒谬的问题。”  
一种古怪的感觉始终挥之不去，她牵起男孩的手走出便利店。街道另一旁的小巷里，女孩牵着弟弟的手，打量着这对母子。

“Hi！”Henry气喘吁吁地跑到校门口，女孩正在等他，“你能解释一下那句话到底是什么意思吗？”  
女孩怀疑地打量着他，Henry说道，“我可能知道是怎么回事。”  
小姑娘眼中的不信任依旧没有消除，“你叫什么名字？”  
“Henry。”  
“我叫Eva。”女孩的声音很清脆，她蹙起眉头“我遇到了一件很奇怪的事。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
“但你得发誓不告诉你妈妈。”  
“我发誓。”  
“那天我和我弟弟误入了你们家后院，他太贪吃了，捡起来咬了一口掉下来的蜜脆，居然晕倒了。这时候镇长女士冲了出来，她把我弟弟扶进房里，让我回家和父母报声平安。”  
Eva突然停顿下来，她咬咬唇，用一种淡淡的语气说道，“我们没有父母，一直住在一个废弃的地下室。但我没有告诉镇长女士。出了门之后，我想看一眼尼古拉怎么样了，于是又折回去，镇长女士在喂他喝一种药水。”  
“我当时没想那么多，以为只是一种药。尼古拉很快就醒了，但后来我问他到底发生了什么，他把在镇长家的一切都忘得干干净净，我觉得很不对劲。他之前晕倒的时候居然对镇长女士喊了一声女王陛下。”  
Henry的神色凝重起来，“你继续说，我知道怎么回事了。”  
“我趁着夜色又偷偷跑回你家后院，我必须弄明白我弟弟身上发生什么了。于是我捡起一个苹果咬了一口。”女孩的脸色变得惨白，“我脑海中浮现出很多中世纪的奇怪画面。非常荒谬，但我的内心有声音告诉我那是真的。我和尼古拉过着一种截然不同的生活，我还看见镇长女士让我们帮忙去一间全是糖果的屋子拿回一件属于她的东西，那里面有个吃人的盲眼女巫。我和弟弟最终把她推进烤箱逃了出来。”  
男孩按住她的肩膀，他一字一句地对她说，“在我出生前，后院本来有棵苹果树的，但不知怎么被砍掉了，改种了槭树。你不要和任何人说起这件事，特别是我妈妈，否则你会有危险的。”  
Eva的神情有些困惑，“这到底是怎么回事？你出生前？我们明明没差几岁，我也没感觉那件事过了……这么多年。”  
“梦境是真实的，现实只是诅咒。我妈妈施下一个诅咒，把所有童话中的人物带到了这个小镇，让他们都失去了记忆，诅咒把童话镇的时间都冻结了。我不属于童话世界，所以不会受到诅咒的影响。”男孩压低声音，“我妈妈其实是邪恶的巫后。”  
女孩猛地睁大眼，“真的吗？你怎么知道。”  
Henry微微弯起唇，他笃定地说，“因为我是信仰者。你要加入我和Emma的计划，破除诅咒吗？”  
“如果那些画面是真的，那我爸爸也是真的啦？”女孩小心翼翼地问道。  
Henry从书包里掏出一本硬纸皮童话书，他翻开到某一面，递给女孩。上面的插画画着一个和蔼的中年男子，他正搂抱着一个小姑娘，另一手牵着小男孩。  
Eva的手轻轻颤抖，“这不是我和尼古拉吗？他真的是我父亲？”  
男孩点点头，“这本书里记载着所有发生过的故事。你愿意加入我们的计划吗？”  
“是不是诅咒破除后，我们就可以回到爸爸身边了？”  
“当然。”男孩说道。  
Eva轻轻勾住他伸出来的小指，“我加入。”  
-  
男孩趴在地上，从床底摸出一根粗长的绳子，又从抽屉里拿出手电筒和瑞士军刀放进书包。Henry想了想，抓了一把糖果塞进兜里。他将绳子的一端系在了玩具坦克上。把桌子搬到墙边，固定住坦克。男孩将绳子放下去，他爬到窗台上，抓着粗糙的绳子缓缓从二楼降落到后院。  
Henry揉揉手，向周围看去，一片寂静。妈妈应该还在房里。男孩按下坦克遥控器的按钮，机关松开，绳子掉落在地上。Henry将它盘好放进书包，小心翼翼地向最外面的铁门靠近。一个冷冷的声音从他背后传来。  
“Henry，你要去哪？”  
-  
男孩镇定地回过头，“我去同学家写功课。”  
Regina挑挑眉毛，她看了看Henry肩上背的书包，语气温和了些，“哪个同学？”  
“你上次见过的，艾莉。”  
黑发女人皱起眉，她还想问两句时，女孩走过来，“Henry，我等了你好久了。”  
“抱歉。”  
Eva礼貌地和Regina打了声招呼，“您好，镇长女士。”  
“你好。”镇长大人微微一笑，“早点回来。”  
-  
Emma从外面回来，她推开大门，看见Regina站在小道上，“Hi，我刚刚看到Henry和一个小姑娘走在路上，他们去干嘛。”  
“写功课。”  
“这小子不会谈恋爱了吧。”Emma调侃道。  
“如果恋爱能让他忘记那些童话，也未尝不好。”  
“我怎么觉得你脸色不太好……对了，我刚刚听说小镇有块地方塌了下来，里面好像有个矿洞。”  
“矿洞？”Regina蹙起眉。

\--

Henry递给女孩几颗糖，玻璃糖纸在阳光下折射出明媚的彩色。Eva笑起来，她接过糖果，放进口袋，“谢谢你。我弟弟特别贪吃，他看到肯定特别开心。”  
“没关系的，我这里还有很多。”男孩从口袋里掏出一颗糖，他把糖纸剥开递上去，“你也吃。”  
女孩将糖含在口中，草莓的甜味蔓延开来。他们身处一个偏僻的地方，亮黄色的警戒线十分显眼，警戒线所包围的是一块陷下去的土地。  
“听说那里面有个矿洞。我们得在填上之前去看看，说不定有什么线索。”  
男孩拿出绳子和手电筒，他找了快半人高的石头，和女孩一起吃力地挪到洞边。他将绳子在大石块上系了个死结。Eva拿手电筒向下照去，洞不是很深，下面有个石块可以垫脚。  
Henry先抓着绳子溜下去，Eva拿着手电筒照着他。前面是黑漆漆的一片。随后，他接住了女孩，拿手电筒向前照去，是一个长长的矿洞，地上还有铁轨。  
他们紧握着手，小心翼翼地向前走去。Henry突然问道，“你害怕吗？”  
“我不害怕。”  
男孩眨眨眼，递给她一颗薄荷味的糖，自己也吃了一颗。薄荷的味道多少驱散了点恐惧。但因为手的颤抖而跟着颤抖的光源揭露了一切。  
前面模模糊糊有个黑影，男孩走在前头，他拉着Eva。他们屏息凝神，缓缓走到那个黑影旁。手电筒的强光照去，是一辆矿车。  
矿车里什么东西也没有。他们继续沿着铁轨向前走，“Eva，我觉得这里有点像小矮人的矿洞。”  
“小矮人？”  
“嗯。他们有一把特质的锄头，专门用来采集仙尘。仙尘是一种有魔法的东西，它几乎能做到你想做的任何事。在空中飞，甚至是穿越到另一个世界。”  
男孩拿着手电筒在四处照去，两侧是光秃秃的石壁。一道阴影从两人身后窜出来，他们起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。Henry向后照去，矿洞上方栖着一只蝙蝠。  
“看来我们打扰它休息了。”女孩笑道，他们沿着铁轨继续往前走。Eva突然喊出声，“Henry，那是仙尘吗？”  
拐角的石壁因为手电筒的光照而闪烁着光芒，他们走到石壁前，男孩手中传来粗糙的触感，“只是沙砾而已。我听说仙尘像钻石一样，发着璀璨的光。直到小矮人把它用锄头锄下来才会磨成粉末。”  
“像那个一样？”女孩指指石壁下方一角。Henry拿手电筒找过去，大块的，棱角分明的，像金刚石一样的美丽晶体闪烁着五彩的光芒。  
“正是这个！”男孩惊讶地大喊。他们小心翼翼地看着这个神秘的东西，美得让人惊心动魄。他们屏息凝神好一会，小姑娘问道，“可我们怎么把它弄下来？”  
“用小矮人的锄头。”  
两人四处搜寻一番，但也只是徒劳无功。男孩懊恼地说，“肯定是我妈妈把锄头藏起来了。”  
女孩还在用手去扳那些漂亮的晶石，她的手都扳红了。男孩也用瑞士军刀试了试，Eva提议道，“不如我们下次带上锄头再过来？”  
“普通的锄头不知道行不行。对了！”男孩喊道，“我有段时间跟踪妈妈，发现在森林里有个地下室，锄头说不定藏在那，我可以去偷她的钥匙。”  
他们定好计划，又沿着铁轨原路返回。找到仙尘的喜悦充斥在心中，让两人的恐惧淡了很多。到了来时的洞口，男孩先让Eva上去。随着光源离去，洞里又变得黑漆漆的。男孩等了一会，上面始终没有动静，于是他大喊道，“Eva，帮我照一下光！”  
上面依旧没有声响，Henry突然有些恐慌，他大喊道，“Eva？Eva！Eva！”  
一道光终于照了过来，男孩顺着绳子爬出洞外。他怔在原地，心脏在胸膛慌乱得砰砰直跳，“妈妈？”

Regina冷冷地看着他们，“怎么回事？你和我说是去做功课。”  
男孩抿着唇，一言不发。  
“我去学校问过了，你根本就没有一个叫艾莉的同学。”黑发女人蹲下身子，她碰碰男孩的脸蛋，“Henry，不要骗我。”  
“我很抱歉，镇长女士。”小女孩开口，她神色为难，“Henry是我的好朋友。我和尼古拉的父母在很早之前就去世了，我们也没去上学。Henry怕你不让他和流浪的孤儿玩，就只好这样瞒着你。”  
男孩微微睁大眼，他冲镇长大人喊道，“妈妈，我拉着她来这里的，是我的责任。”  
“你们以后不要来这里了，我马上就让人把这里封起来。”  
“妈妈！”男孩喊道，“你不能这样。”  
Regina神色有些愠怒，她冷冷看着男孩，“你到现在还不清楚你犯了什么错吗！我告诉你，这样的矿洞很容易就会塌，一旦矿洞塌了，你们两个葬身其中。Emma怎么办？我怎么办？这个女孩的弟弟怎么办？你想过没有！”  
“你还以为你是对的吗，Henry。你一点也没考虑过我们的感受，你以为冒险就是骑士精神吗，不，那只是逞能的莽夫！”  
“妈妈。”小男孩低下头，“我错了。”  
Regina深吸一口气，她看向女孩，“你其实叫Eva吧。”  
见女孩点头，她继续说道，“你不用担心，我不会因为你们是流浪的孤儿产生什么看法，我会帮你们的。”  
男孩深深地皱起眉头，他死死咬住嘴唇，一声不吭。  
-  
“你前天和我说的事，我办好了。”Emma将一叠文件提给她，“波士顿的一家福利机构愿意收养他们。”  
“今天下午你送他们过去吧。”  
“Regina。”金发女人打量着她的脸色，“我记得Henry和他们玩得挺好的。为什么要把他们送到那么远的福利机构?”  
“他们年纪不小了，那个女孩比Henry还大两岁。他们必须去接受教育。”  
“不知道他们的亲生父母吗？”  
Regina摇摇头，“小镇也没有打算收养两个孩子的人家。”  
“好吧。”Emma点头。男孩却突然闯进了房间，“妈妈，你为什么要把Eva和尼古拉送到福利机构。”  
“Henry。”黑发女人温柔地说，“他们不能再这样流浪下去了，接受教育是每个公民的责任和义务。”  
“这只是你的借口。”Henry喊道。  
金发女人说道，“我知道你和你的朋友分开很难受，但这是对他们最好的方式。”  
“Emma！你怎么也帮她？”男孩不可思议地睁大双眼，“你难道不知道福利机构有多糟糕吗，你难道还不清楚吗？最好的方式，你怎么能说得出口？”  
Emma咬咬嘴唇，她恳求地看着镇长大人，“Regina。”  
黑发女人在这一大一小的注视下有些心软，她轻轻叹口气，“在今晚之前，如果小镇有愿意收养他们的人家，那就别送他们去福利院。”  
Henry沉默一会，他走出门外，“谢谢你，妈妈。”  
-  
Emma带着男孩一家一户地去敲门，大多数都吃了闭门羹。有少数的人家邀请他们进去喝杯茶，当听到要收养的是两个孩子时，都面露为难，婉言拒绝了。Henry垂头丧气地坐在副驾驶位上，他突然灵光一闪，“也许我们应该直接去找Eva的爸爸。”  
“Eva的爸爸？”金发女人惊讶地看着他，不知道古灵精怪的男孩又在打什么主意，“他们父母不是已经失踪很久了吗？”  
男孩丝毫没有受到她的影响，“我们去找Eva，她肯定记得她爸爸长什么样子。”  
到了姐弟住的地下室，男孩把Eva喊出来，告诉了她这个主意。Eva惊喜地看着他，唇边露出笑容，但很快，小姑娘又蹙起眉，“小镇上的人家那么多，我们一家一家地找，恐怕也要找上几天。”  
Henry也皱起眉，他苦苦思索着解决的办法。霎那，他猛地一合掌，“我有办法了？”  
“什么办法？”小姑娘问道，Emma也好奇地看着男孩。  
男孩的眉头依旧紧皱着，“你们在这等我，我去去就回。”  
金发女人看着Henry一溜烟跑走的身影，惊讶地抬起眉毛。  
-

男孩一路跑得飞快，跑到古董店门前时，他停住脚步，透过橱窗看去，里面所有的物件都蒙上了一层淡黄色的光晕。  
戈登先生的声音突然从里面传来，“怎么不进来？”  
男孩吓了一跳，他小心翼翼地推开门。穿西装的男人站在柜台前，他双手撑着他那乌木拐杖。  
Henry知道对方可没有表面上的绅士：他内心的野兽掩藏在深不见底的眸中。男孩吞口口水，“我要和你做个交易。”  
男人没有丝毫意外，他饶有兴趣地扯开一个笑容，“你想要什么?”  
“Eva父亲现实中的身份和地址。”  
“小伙子。”黑暗者看着他，“你是怎么知道这一切的。”  
“这个问题就是我需要付出的报酬吗？”  
戈登先生笑了一声，他皱皱鼻子，“不，虽然我挺想知道的。但这价格显然不太合适。”  
“你想要什么？”Henry疑惑地问道。  
男人神秘地笑道，“把你自己暂时抵给我一天，成交吗？”看到男孩警惕的眼神，戈登先生补充道，“放心，我不会让你做什么不情愿的事的。”  
“成交。”  
“不准和任何人透露我们的交易。男孩，你清楚黑暗者是怎么对待不守信用的人的。”  
Henry的声音几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的，“我知道。” 

等金发女人看到那张纸片上的地址和名字时，她的目光多了几分不可思议，“你是怎么知道的？”  
Henry的脸色还有些苍白，“抱歉。”  
“好吧。”Emma耸耸肩。Henry坐在副驾驶位上，Eva姐弟俩坐在后面，他们小声地嘀嘀咕咕，显然是有些激动。  
金发女人按着男孩的地址找到那个地方，一个男人正在洗车，他身上的工作服脏兮兮的。Emma疑惑地看向男孩，“他？”  
男孩的目光毫不动摇，像相信童话一样相信男人会收养两人。他和Emma下了车，让姐弟俩待在车上。  
“您好，请问你是迈克先生吗？”  
那个男人抬起头，他五官硬朗，头发剪得很短。他停下手中的动作，将手套搁在一旁，“我正是，你们有什么事吗？”  
“是这样的，有两个孩子，他们的父母失踪了。今天晚上就要送到福利院去，想请问您能不能收养他们。”  
迈克先生苦笑一声，他叹口气，“我挺喜欢孩子的，但我生活状况承担不了。”  
Emma轻轻叹口气，她看了男孩一眼。Henry没有一点沮丧的意思，“请您看他们一眼。”  
迈克先生说道，“我家生活条件太差了，孩子们过来也只是吃苦。”  
男孩的目光依旧坚定，他有些固执地说道，“请您一定要看他们一眼。”  
“好吧。”男人答应了。

Emma非常奇怪男孩的执著，她从车上把两个孩子喊下来。Eva牵着弟弟的手，尼古拉怯怯地站在姐姐身后。女孩抬起头，她怔怔地看着不远处的男人，一种来自血缘的神奇力量让她感到无比亲切。男人和她看到画中的爸爸一模一样。Eva拉着弟弟走上前，她小心翼翼地问道，“爸爸？”  
迈克先生同样也感受到了，他双手有些颤抖。男人蹲下身，轻轻摸了摸姐弟俩的脸蛋，有些不确定地说，“或许我可以把他们留下来？”  
他抓抓脑袋，“小孩的饭量也不是很大。”Emma不可思议地和Henry对视，迈克先生继续说，“不知道怎么回事，看到他们总有一种很强的亲切感，就像自己的孩子一样。如果你们不嫌弃的话，就留下来吧。”  
尼古拉抬起头，他揉揉头上的绒帽，开心地走上前，被男人一把抱住。  
Henry向Emma眨眨眼，露出一个和他妈妈如出一辙的骄傲笑容。金发女人摸了摸他的脑袋。

迈克先生留Henry和Emma下来享用晚餐，这也是Eva强烈提议的。他家的房子并不宽敞，甚至有些窄。迈克计划着哪里该划开做姐弟的卧室，哪里做书房。他整个人兴致勃勃的，“我现在就去找木匠做两张床！”  
金发女人阻止了他，“现在天色很晚了，老木匠也该下班了。”  
迈克先生精心准备了一顿丰盛的晚餐，Eva和尼古拉也去厨房帮忙打下手。男人看到多出来的两个小孩，开心得不断走来走去。小屋子洋溢着热闹的欢笑声和香喷喷的饭菜香。暖黄色的灯光温柔地照在他们身上。等愉快的晚餐后，Emma不顾几人挽留，拉着Henry就要告别了。  
“Emma，我还想多玩一会。”  
“回去晚了你妈妈会担心的。”  
“好吧。”男孩眨眨眼，“我想和Eva告个别。”  
金发女人在心里笑了笑。她看着Henry和姐弟俩凑到一块不知在说什么。迈克先生站在她身旁，孩子的笑声像细碎的阳光。  
男人说道，“我之前还在担心家里多了两个人会不太适应，怎么说啊，我也很奇怪这种感觉。就像他们本来就和我生活了很久。我总觉得心里空落落的，但现在好多了。”  
炉火跳跃着温柔的火焰，Emma看着男孩的侧脸，隐约觉得有什么触动到了心脏，她温柔地笑起来。  
“Henry，谢谢你。”小姑娘笑着说，“我们下次什么时候继续新的计划？”  
“见机行事。”  
“行！”女孩和他击掌，“随时待命。”

Emma和男孩走出迈克家时，天色已经彻底黑下去了，她的小黄车旁站着一个男人。Henry的脸色变得惨白。那个男人拄着拐杖走上前，他被阴影模糊的脸庞一点点清晰起来，“你好，Emma女士。”  
“戈登先生，怎么了吗？”  
戈登将拐杖轻轻转动一下，他扯出一个笑容，看着男孩，“我来接走Henry。”  
“怎么回事？”金发女人抬起眉毛，惊讶地看着两人。Henry低下头，一声不吭地走到男人身边。  
戈登先生礼貌地笑道，“是这样的，我和Henry签下了一个协定，他把自己赎给我了。”  
“你把自己赎给他了！”Emma惊讶地合不拢嘴，“难道那张卡片是他给你的？”  
男孩低着头，一言不发，像是默认了。  
“你就这么随便把自己赎给别人？”  
“Emma……”  
Emma眼中满是怒气，她在原地走来走去。男孩走上前，“对不起，Emma。我下次不会这样了。”  
金发女人愠怒地看着他，严厉地斥责道，“先不说我，就说你妈妈，你有没有在乎过她的感受，她养了你十年，就为了让你在今天把自己赎给别人？”  
男孩委屈地咬着嘴唇，泪水在他眼中打转。金发女人深吸一口气，她蹲下身，温柔地用手拭去他脸上的泪痕，“Henry，你还只是个孩子，没必要什么事都自己担着。你可以和我还有Regina商量，我们都会帮你的。”  
“Emma。”男孩的声音有些哽咽，但他还是使劲憋着眼泪。“我很抱歉。我太差劲了，总是没考虑过后果。”他到后来嗓子几乎被眼泪堵住，说不出话来。  
金发女人鼻子一酸，心疼地把他抱在怀里，她摸摸男孩黑绒绒的脑袋。

戈登先生走上前，“多感人的一幕啊，不过现在我得讨回报酬了。”  
Emma抬眼看他，“我知道你其实是想和我做交易。”  
“呀。”黑暗者露出一个谦虚的表情，他的语气略带威胁，“Emma女士，要知道你现在是想要回你儿子的所有权，而不是我求着你做什么。”  
金发女人咬咬牙，“你想要什么？”  
“语气温柔点，之后的交易才好做嘛。”戈登先生笑容扯得更大了。“不过今天已经很晚了。作为预支金额，我可以延期再来要回我的报酬。但如果你向Regina泄露一分今晚的事，我们的协议就此报废。”


	12. 警徽

十二

年轻的老师坐在病床边，她围着厚厚的粉色围巾，一双眸子清清柔柔。病床上躺着一个男人，他的脸苍白消瘦，仍旧很清俊。病房的窗帘被拉下，室内的光线有些微弱。Emma站在一边，她揉揉头发，金发随意地垂在白色毛衣上。  
外面突然响起脚步声，男孩推开门，柔软的褐色鬈发覆盖在白皙的前额上，他的眼睛也是褐色的，明亮而温柔。他身后小姑娘探了个头出来，两人小跑到病床边。  
“Henry？”  
玛格丽特温声细语地和两个孩子闲聊，Emma想起了两人第一次见面的时候，她来学校接Henry，和这位温柔和气的年轻女老师闲聊了几句，两个人很快就一见如故。在听说她要陪玛格丽特去医院做义工照料病人后，Henry表达了自己热切的渴望。  
想想男孩先前的举止，一种敏锐的直觉告诉她事情有点不太对劲。  
果然,男孩认为昏迷的病人是白马王子，一切都和童话调了个：白雪公主和昏迷的白马王子。  
Henry决定让玛格丽特给病人念童话，小姑娘无条件支持男孩的决定，Emma也只好勉强同意。年轻的老师接过那本沉甸甸的童话书还有些恍惚，但在两个小孩期待的目光下，她握着病人的手：这是Henry要求的，硬着头皮开始念童话。  
金发女人对病人产生反应没有一点期许，如她所料，病人一点也没有反应。但这并不能打消孩子的积极性，他们自告奋勇打算每周六陪玛格丽特来给病人念童话。Emma轻轻叹口气，走到窗边吹了吹冷风，突然怔在了原地。  
Regina进了医院。虽然距离有点远，但她不会认错的，那就是Regina。  
她来医院做什么？Emma想起那天她和戈登的对话。男人要求她观察最近Regina去过什么奇怪的地方。戈登再三向她保证不会伤害Regina后，Emma答应了。  
她蹙起眉，小孩和年轻老师正聚精会神在给病人念童话。金发女人走出了病房。

Emma悄悄跟在镇长大人身后，Regina推开一个小门，Emma看清那上面写着重症病房后，眉头皱得更厉害了。据她所知，Regina在童话镇没有任何亲人。  
好在Neal教过她一些跟踪的窍门。她在心中估计Regina走得差不多了，为了试试运气，也推开了那扇小门。柜台上守着一个冷若冰霜的护士，金发女人吓了一跳。对方不悦地看着她，“你走错了，出去吧。”  
“我来找Regina。”  
护士冷冷地说，“她不在这里。”  
“可我明明看到她进来了。”  
护士小姐皱起眉，“请你出去，否则我要叫保安了。”  
Emma讪讪一笑，她走出门外。合上门时，偷偷打量了最后一眼，那是一条长长的巷子，刷上了淡蓝色的漆，尽头似乎有扇门。

Emma轻轻揉捏着黑发女人白皙的手腕，关节红肿的迹象还很明显。她还想找红花油出来，被Regina阻止了。不消镇长大人解释，Emma也知道，这和她不肯去医院用绷带包扎的理由一样，  
她不想让Henry担心。  
Regina低垂着睫毛，看不清神色。金发女人把热毛巾敷在她的手腕上，又去厨房将从外婆家打包回来的饭菜热了热，摆在桌上。  
她看着黑发女人犹豫了会，到底没有问她今早去医院的事。  
小男孩推门进来，他兴高采烈地向两人打了声招呼，就在餐桌边坐下。他小声抱怨一句，“怎么又是外婆家的。”  
“不喜欢吃？”  
Henry摇摇头，“妈妈，我想吃你做的苹果派。”  
Regina向Emma使个眼色，点点头，“好，我等会给你做。”   
小男孩和两人说着学校的趣事，他神采飞扬，说得津津有味。Regina看看他盘中没动多少的饭菜,几分严肃地说，“Henry，先吃饭，等会都凉了。”  
小男孩看着Emma，希望她给自己求情。镇长大人冷冷地瞥她一眼，Emma低下头，男孩撇撇嘴。Henry回房后，金发女人收拾好餐桌，帮Regina换了一次热毛巾。

Regina把金发女人叫到厨房，指使她把苹果切成丁，搅和上面粉牛奶和黄油，Emma忙得出了一身汗。将苹果派放进烤箱后，她和Regina一起在沙发上看脱口秀。小男孩突然从房里冲出来，他气鼓鼓地看着黑发女人，“妈妈，你是不是拿了我的书！”  
黑发女人微微皱起眉，冷肃地看着Henry，“什么书？”  
“我放在床上的那本童话书。”  
“我没拿你的，是不是自己乱丢了？”  
“我一直都放在枕头旁边，才不会乱丢。肯定是你拿了，你把我的书还给我。”  
Regina神色有些愠怒，“Henry，你都多大了，不要再看这些童话了，都是骗小孩子的！”  
“骗小孩的是你！”  
黑发女人猛地站起身，她大步走上楼。Emma追上前去，被她冷冷一瞪，“你别跟上来。”  
“我还要帮你换热毛巾。”  
“我自己会换。”Regina神色复杂地看了眼她孩子的生母，“你给我下去！”

金发女人走到Henry房门前，门微掩着，里面一片漆黑。Emma把门推开，小男孩坐在地上，抱着膝盖发呆。  
金发女人拉他起来，一起在床边坐下。男孩撇撇嘴，“Emma，我妈妈一点也不爱我。”  
Emma沉默片刻，小男孩继续说，“她老是说童话是假的，还送我去心理治疗。我真的疯了吗？”  
金发女人把他抱在怀里，“你没有疯。”  
“真的？”小男孩眼中闪烁着光芒，“你是救世主对不对？”  
见对方点点头，Henry笑眼弯弯。  
“Henry。”金发女人把男孩从自己的怀抱中拉出来，她双手按在男孩小小的肩膀上，“你是男子汉吧？”  
Henry用力点点头，Emma继续说，“男子汉就不能老惹妈妈生气。”  
男孩委屈地撇撇嘴，“她不是我妈妈，她是巫后，她施下诅咒把我们所有人都关在了这。”  
“孩子。”金发女人认真地看着他的眼睛，“不管她是不是巫后，她都是你妈妈。她很爱你。”  
“真的？”男孩看着对方浅绿色的眸子，微微睁大眼。  
“能不能慢慢地去理解她，接受她呢？”  
男孩撑着下巴，盯着地面想了想，“她真的爱我吗”  
“我以救世主的名义起誓。”  
Henry眨眨眼，“我知道啦，我不会惹她生气了。”  
“好啦。”Emma吻吻他的额头，“你妈妈给你做了苹果派，现在已经烤好了，赶快去吃吧。”  
男孩从床上跳下来，他走出房门，回头对金发女人说道，“我明天会去给她道歉的。”  
笑意一点一点在金发女人的唇边绽开。她感觉被什么异物硌到了，站起身，掀开男孩揉成一团的被子。  
那本童话书掉了出来。

Regina坐在办公桌前翻阅枯燥的文件，她右手动作时还是隐隐作痛。Graham等会要将警局的档案拿过来。这些年童话镇风平浪静，每年的档案其实也只是象征性地过目一遍。  
掩着的门被推开了。Regina以为是警长，于是头也没抬，继续翻阅文件。直到对方小声地喊了声，“Mum？”  
黑发女人连忙抬起头，小男孩站在门口，局促不安地看着她。Regina站起身，走到他面前，“Henry，你怎么来了？”  
小男孩沉默片刻，他突然抱住黑发女人的腰，“对不起，妈妈。”  
Regina轻轻拍着小男孩小小的背。Henry继续说，“那本书我找到了，我不该不相信你的。”  
黑发女人的手止不住地颤抖，她将男孩抱住，眼眶突然涌出泪水。小男孩松开手，Regina趁机悄悄用手背将泪水蹭去。  
“你不要生气了。我会继续去心理治疗的。”  
镇长大人喉咙有些哽咽，她蹲下身子，左手轻轻摸着男孩软软的脸颊，“你不用去。”  
Henry愣在原地，他惊讶地看着他的妈妈，“为什么？”  
Regina犹豫很久，“那些故事的确是真的。”  
男孩眼中闪现出惊喜而激动的光芒。  
“Henry。”黑发女人严肃地告诉他，“你能帮我保守秘密吗？一旦诅咒打破……”  
小男孩以孩子特有的理想主义式的口气说，“我不会让他们伤害你的！我会让Emma保护你的。”  
Regina微微叹口气，“你觉得Emma会相信吗？”  
“她……”Henry耷拉着脑袋，“那该怎么办？”  
“在让她相信这一切前，不要再说起那些童话故事，没有人会相信的。”  
“好！”Henry笑眼弯弯，和对方轻轻击掌。

Regina皱起眉，她走出办公室，走廊空无一人。黑发女人本想走回办公桌，却不小心踹到了一个小小的硬物。  
警长锃亮的警徽躺在地上，熠熠生辉。  
她弯腰捡起了那枚警徽，金属制的小东西轻轻压在她的掌心。  
像沉重的棺木和墓石，重重地压在她的胸口。

-

金发女人将热水袋敷在Regina的手腕上，“Regina，听说昨晚警长突发心脏病去世了。”  
Emma见过那位警长几次，第一次是在Regina的公寓里，他在帮忙找Henry。 还有几次是在Regina办公室，对方在处理交通违章事件。  
黑发女人微微一愣，金发女人小心翼翼地看着她，“Regina，我想去竞选警长，你愿意让我留在小镇吗？”  
Regina抬眼淡淡看着她，“我没这么强权主义好不好，不过，我可不会帮你。”  
Emma知道眼前这人的好心不下于她的高傲，她递上一杯热好的牛奶，对方接过牛奶后，她得意地笑道，“——看，你接受贿赂了！”  
Regina喝了口牛奶，朝她翻了个白眼。

Henry把书包放在自己房里，向Emma问道，“妈妈呢？”  
“Regina在自己房里，昨天有没有和她道歉？”金发女人笑着说。  
“当然啦。”男孩向她眨眨眼，“我妈妈是世界上最棒的人。”  
Emma猛地笑出了声，碧绿的眸中笑意盈盈，“好好好。”  
男孩哼了一声，“你不懂的！”   
金发女人笑得捂着肚子直叫嚷，Henry忿忿地瞥她一眼，眼神和他妈妈十足像。就踩着拖鞋跑上楼了。

“妈妈！”Henry推开门，Regina站起身，“怎么了？”  
“我下午想和Emma去公园玩，你有没有空？”男孩问道。  
Regina想了想下午的安排，觉得推掉也无碍。男孩的目光突然顿住，他看着柜子上搁着的警徽——Regina忘记把它收起来了。“Graham警长的警徽怎么会在这里？”  
“他的东西整理好，警局的人送过来的。”  
Henry皱起眉头，“警长的尸体今早才发现。又送到医院做检查，怎么会这么快。”  
Regina走到他面前，帮他理理额头上的头发，“我没有骗你。”  
“警长真的是心脏病去世的吗？”  
“Henry……你不要想太多了。”  
“妈妈，我求求你，你不要骗我。”  
“我没骗你。”  
“妈妈！”男孩气鼓鼓地看着她，“我昨天出去的时候看到警长了，他答应我会保密。你是不是也看到他了，你就因为这个杀了他？”  
“Henry！”Regina拔高音量，“你胡说什么？”  
“真相是永远瞒不住的，救世主已经到达小镇了。钟塔的指针也开始转动，只要Emma在这，诅咒就一定会打破！如果你骗了我，我一辈子都不会原谅你！”  
Regina有些疲倦地叹口气，“Henry，我给你看个东西。”  
黑发女人说着用钥匙打开柜子的锁，从里面拿出一本泛黄古旧的书，顺手把警   
徽塞进柜子里。Regina将书递给Henry，男孩疑惑地看着上面绘着精致的纹路和复杂的图案。黑发女人轻轻蹲下身子，她对着书吹了口气。紫色的絮状烟雾从书上袅袅升起，钻进了男孩的眼中。  
Regina把书拿开，Henry揉了揉眼睛。“妈妈，你下午有空吗？我想和你们去公园玩。”  
黑发女人露出一个温柔的笑容，“有空。”

Henry把她俩喊到公园，结果自个跑去找他的小伙伴了。两人坐在公园的长椅上，黑发女人合上眼，靠着长椅小憩。日光亲吻着她的睫毛，像琥珀将时间冻住。  
Emma悄悄往她那靠过去一点，她的声音轻得像阳光落地，“Regina，你这样会不会不舒服？”  
黑发女人微微睁开眼，她看了眼金发女人，又重新合上眼，轻轻靠在了她肩膀上。Emma怔住了，她唇边露出一个大大的笑容，小心打量着黑发女人。高大的槭树轻轻被风擦过，摇摇晃晃。打碎的阳光随着呼吸声晃晃荡荡，折射出轻轻朗朗的温柔，勾勒着黑发女人的侧脸。  
过了半响，Regina睁开眼，她对上Emma的目光，无奈地翻了个白眼，“Emma ，你又不是十七八岁热恋的女孩，干嘛一直盯着我看，我被你看得都睡不着了。”  
金发女人手足无措，蹩脚地支开话题，“Regina，我想去竞选警长。”  
对方疑惑地看着她，“你今早不是才和我说过吗？”  
“你还会继续让我住你家吗？”  
Regina露出一个了然的神色，“原来你在担心房源。不是说要照顾我吗，在我伤好之前可别想搬出去。”  
“那伤好之后，我……”  
Regina的目光顿了顿，她没有再说话。  
金发女人也随着她的沉默而沉默下去。  
-  
真相是永远瞒不住的，救世主已经到达小镇了。钟塔的指针也开始转动，只要Emma在这，诅咒一定会打破！  
Henry的话语在耳畔回响，她一手撑住额头，眉头紧蹙。一个强烈的声音在制止她。Regina疲倦地合上眼。  
你老是这样逃避问题！你离开了Jennifer，离开了白雪，难道还要失去Emma和Henry吗！  
她不安地站起身，在房里走来走去，炉壁里的松木慢慢燃尽。  
黑发女人打开抽屉，一枚铜环躺在正中央，在魔法的保护下，铜环没有丝毫锈迹，透出温润的红色。Regina拈起铜环，将铜环放在唇边。她眸中涌动着水光，轻轻吻了吻冰凉的温度。  
Daniel,我该怎么办？  
她站在窗前，俯览看去，整个童话镇一片寂寥，陷入了昏暗，仅有零星的灯光还在不知疲倦地亮着。  
黑发女人猛地握紧拳，没有母亲，没有白雪公主，这是我们的幸福结局。  
要是你在该多好啊。  
像是所有的情绪在一瞬间喷薄出来，她再也抑制不住，哽咽起来。  
要是你在该多好啊。  
门外传来金发女人和Henry大声的欢笑声。Regina轻轻将铜环放回抽屉。  
我守着我们的幸福结局已经有二十八年。原谅我，原谅我累了。  
抱歉，Daniel，我不想再为了诅咒失去更多东西了。


	13. 竞选

十三

天边的云浓稠得像冰淇淋。金发女人走进镇长大人的办公楼，地板亮堂堂的，行政人员低着头匆忙地经过。  
“Swan女士。”穿西装的男人撑着他的拐杖，缓缓走到她的面前。他的神情较之先前已经柔和了不少，但眸子还是氤氲着古怪灰蒙蒙的黑色。他举止得体地向她微笑。  
Emma微微点点头，但她还是有些戒备地看着眼前这位戈登先生。朗普笑了笑，“你似乎对警长竞选的事有些忧心，不如——我们再做个交易？”  
镇长女士此时正从办公室走出来，她听到那声“交易”，不悦地蹙起眉头，上前将金发女人拉开。她冷冷地对朗普说，“这里不欢迎你，野心家。”  
“Regina。”穿着西装的男人嗤笑道，“你还是这么粗鲁。我在和Swan女士讲话呢。”他看向Emma，“你觉得呢？”  
“这么说，你带了你那剪得层次不齐的长卷羊毛协议书？”黑发女人冷着脸嘲笑道，“她不需要你的交易，我会帮她。”  
“Regina！”金发女人睁大了她那双浅绿色的漂亮眼睛，“你今天早上说……”  
“闭嘴！”镇长大人瞪她一眼，她不悦地冲朗普说道，“您也许该离开了。”  
穿着西装的男人怪笑一声，他皱了皱鼻子，“真令人遗憾。”  
见那位戈登先生远去，Regina双手交叉抱在胸前，她眸中还有些愠怒，但对金发女人的语气已经柔和下来，“你明早写份演讲稿给我看。”  
Emma有些惊讶地点点头，黑发女人踩着高跟鞋走进办公室，她走了两步，回头认真地嘱咐道。“还有，千万不要和戈登有任何交集。”

翌晨，Emma趴在电脑前，疲倦地敲打着演讲稿，厚厚的帘布被拉下，室内的光线有些黯淡。Regina握着一杯巧克力进来，她把遮窗板拉开，在金发女人肩膀上碰了两下。对方回过头，浮起一丝淡淡的笑意。她用胳膊肘支住上体，开始一小口一小口地啜饮黑发女人递过来的巧克力。冬日柔和的阳光照进房间，窗外天色明亮，空气里有一股舒适的暖意。她披落着的卷发像金子被织入一束束阳光，又像是奇异琥珀中挑出的颜色。  
Emma站起身，镇长大人坐在她坐过的位置审阅那篇竞选演讲稿。座垫上还残留着温热的感觉。金发女人双手支撑在一旁的乌木桌子上，一眨不眨地看着在认真修改的年轻女人。许是等了很久，对方的视线也没从电脑上挪开，Emma拿起桌上Henry的游戏机，决定帮男孩打通几关。  
镇长大人抬眼，有些不满地把沉迷游戏的人喊过来。Emma在她身边坐下，听她讲解要改的地方。半个小时后，镇长大人让她在下午前再写一份给她。  
金发女人摊在椅子上，可怜巴巴地向Regina抱怨道，“好累啊。”  
年轻的黑发女人沉默了，就在Emma以为她会继续什么也不说时，Regina微微勾起唇角，丢下一句鼓励就离开了。  
Emma看着她的背影，突然愣愣地笑起来。

午餐后，金发女人将重新写好的演讲稿拿到Regina的房前。她没想过一份竞选演讲会这么复杂，她本来只是随手把稿子给黑发女人让她帮忙看，结果对方拿去认真地勾点圈画挑了好多刺，她从来没有哪一次对自己写出来的东西这么沮丧过。  
当她得意洋洋地告诉镇长大人过去自己在学校学习语言取得的成就时，对方毫不留情地说，“嗯……语法过得去，但过得去也就只有语法了。”  
Emma站在Regina门前，她紧张地检查了演讲稿好几遍，生怕有什么缺漏。当她敲门进去时，发现对方正在等她。Emma一脸忐忑地看着黑发女人。Regina终于抬起头，金发女人肩膀紧绷，一脸紧张地等着她开口。黑发女人没说什么，把稿子还给她，“今晚好好睡一觉。”  
“没问题了？”Emma不可置信地看着黑发女人，接过了她手中的苹果汁，有些飘忽地喝下去，她一口气喝完了玻璃杯里全部的苹果汁。Regina走到她面前，一手捏住她的下巴，语气里充满了调笑，“警长大人。”  
“有何吩咐，镇长女士？”  
“嗯？”Regina的嗓音特别好听，压低的声音说不出地，神秘地飘过她耳畔，弄得她耳朵有点痒。  
黑发女人看着愣在原地的女人，深棕的琥珀色眸中溢出笑意，像蓬勃的向日葵流动的阳光。  
“要叫镇长大人。”  
Emma仿佛听到盛开的紫罗兰伴随着六月潮湿的雨水，轻轻扑打小窗。当她向窗边看去时，只有槭树摇曳打碎的冬日阳光。

Emma拿着Henry的游戏机躺在沙发上，男孩有些不满，但也无可奈何。镇长女士淡淡瞥她一眼，“Emma，你明天的演讲准备的怎么样了？”  
“啊——我再玩一关！”  
“你先在我面前讲一次。”  
“就一关！”沙发传来女人懊恼的声音，接着就是游戏重启音。黑发女人走到她面前，居高临下地看着他，“你打算什么时候练？”  
对方聚精会神地打着新的boss，丝毫没有理会的意思。  
“Emma Swan！”镇长大人有些愠怒了。  
金发女人抬头看她一眼，“Regina，你是不是没穿胸衣？”  
一边偷听着的Henry此时憋出笑来，Regina黑着脸，她冷冷地说，“你要是再耍流氓，我那里还有很多文件没整理完。”  
Emma将游戏暂停，腾身坐起来，乖乖跟镇长大人上楼。上楼时她不忘向楼下喊一声，“帮我存个档！”  
男孩快活地笑着的眼睛向她眨了眨，比了个OK的手势。

Emma简直要被对方折磨疯了，等好不容易折腾出来后，金发女人疲倦地倒在镇长大人那张柔软舒服的大床上，打了几个滚。  
“Emma！”对方不满地看着她，“不要穿着外面的脏衣服就到我床上，把你那件红夹克脱掉。”  
金发女人闻言把红夹克脱下来，“我裤子也有很多灰。”  
对方恼羞地瞪她一眼，拽住她羊毛衫的领子，把她从床上拎起来。“你给我下去。”  
“累死我啦Regina，有没有犒劳啊？”  
Regina从水果盘上拿起一个蜜脆，塞到对方嘴里。Emma接过苹果，咬了一口，向她抱怨道，“皮好厚啊！”  
镇长大人瞪她一眼，懒得理她，“挑三拣四，就你事多。”  
Emma眸中笑意盈盈，“Regina，你房里这床这么大这么舒服，我今晚和你一起睡好不好？”  
“别跟我耍流氓。”  
“我没耍流氓，我是真的想和你一起睡。”  
Regina摁住她的肩膀，把她往门外推去。Emma被她推得踉跄几下，等她瞥见对方耳根的红晕，瞬间大笑起来，“你是不是害羞了？”  
嘭的一声，镇长大人的房门被猛地关上。

Emma搭黑发女人的顺风车去议事厅时，突然开始紧张起来。小男孩坐在后面，他把游戏机带出来，正兴致勃勃地打着游戏。  
Regina听着她口中念念有词，唇边不由浮现一个微笑。  
“Regina，我的竞争对手厉不厉害？”  
镇长大人微微一愣，“还行。”见Emma有些紧张，她安慰道，“不过肯定没你厉害。”  
Emma沮丧地耷拉着脑袋。Regina看她一眼，调侃道，“昨天耍流氓的勇气都去哪了？”  
对方笑嘻嘻地眨眨眼。  
Regina猛地踩住刹车，巨大的引擎停止声掩盖住胸膛剧烈的心跳。  
议事厅到了。  
-  
Emma艰难地做着深呼吸，希望缓解自己的紧张。厚重的红色帷幕让她看不到前面的演讲台。  
没关系的，你已经熟悉了那么多遍稿子。  
她把帷幕拉开一条逢，悄悄探出一个脑袋，Regina和Henry坐在下面，一脸认真地听着Sidney的演讲。Emma露出一个微笑，又悄悄把帷幕拉上。  
念到她的名字，她掀开红色帷幕，站上演讲台。窗外的阳光照在雪白的墙壁上正刺眼，瓷砖地板亮堂堂的，大厅里坐满了人，她只能够看见Regina和Henry，黑发女人看向她的眼神包含坚定和信任，小男孩稚气的唇边弯起一个大大的弧度。紧张和忐忑在一瞬间消失不见，她清咳两声，抛下了拘束和紧张，信心十足地开始了她的演讲。  
“镇民们：  
我充满敬意地站在这里竞选警长这一职位。  
FBI最新资料显示，去年美国大城市的凶杀率提高了15%，为45年来最高。一月至今，已经有超过3000人在芝加哥被枪击。华盛顿的凶杀率上涨近50%，而巴尔的摩上涨了60%多。去年，整个美国，所有城市，无论大小，整个凶杀率上涨了10%……”

意料之中，大堂里响起了热烈的掌声。黑发女人双手抱在胸前，唇边还露出一如既往的骄傲的笑容，她边拍掌边对金发女人微笑。  
Emma怔了怔，随即向她露出一个灿烂的笑容。

-

“嘿。”Regina走进外婆家，边笑边将锃亮的警徽扔给坐在柜台边的金发女人，“警长？”  
Emma接住她扔来的警徽，“愿意效劳，镇长女士。”  
黑发女人在她身旁坐下，拿起对方手中的热可可喝了一口，暖意驱散了雨天的寒气。“我来开车接我们的警长，走吧，Henry和一桌庆功宴还在家等你。”  
“在家吃？”Emma挑挑眉毛，惊讶地看着她，“你哪来时间做？”  
“当然不是我做的，镇长大人日理万机……好吧，也不是Henry，是我在外婆家订的。”  
Emma耸耸肩，“我就知道。”  
“别抱怨了。”镇长女士打开车门，笑着示意她，“请？”

镇长女士的车开在街道上，沥沥的小雨缓缓落着。Emma坐在副驾驶位，她有些出神地望着窗外。  
“以后我可以留在这了吗？”  
Regina转身看了她一眼，突然怔住了。金发女人微微仰头，看向窗外的样子和多年前一个熟悉的场景巧合地重叠在一起。她记得Jennifer也正是坐在她旁边，她们愉快地聊着她的小镇。  
但她们最终没有找到童话镇。  
镇长女士回过神，她扭转方向盘让车子转过了拐角，在Emma的注视下微微点了点头。  
“……我没想过会有这样一天。”Emma突然露出了一个笑容，她看着窗外的雨景，水雾朦胧地糊在玻璃上，“我疯狂工作，不让自己有空余时间……我根本不敢让自己有空余时间，时间一空下来，一大堆问题就会向我涌来，怎么填充时间，我享受什么？我一无所知，就这样活着。”  
Regina轻轻叹了口气，对方沉默一会，突然抬头看向她，“还好我遇到了你和Henry。”  
Regina不敢直视她的双眼，她熟练地操纵着方向盘。车外雨雾茫茫，Emma神情有些疲惫。  
“累了吗，睡会吧。”Regina突然开口，她知道身旁的人有多么累。金发女人眨眨眼，毫无征兆地将头靠在了Regina的大腿上。

Regina猛地一愣，她依旧面无表情地操纵着方向盘。救世主毛茸茸的脑袋埋在她的小腹边，她身上的热量传到了她的腹部，那种温暖而异样的感觉萦绕着她。Regina闻到了对方身上好闻的味道，那味道让她闷热，喘不过气来。于是黑发女人将头微微一侧，但救世主的味道还是紧追不舍，像张巨网将她紧紧裹在。  
Regina依旧在专心开车，金发女人安静地枕在她膝上，她的呼吸已经变得均匀而悠长。黑发女人放缓呼吸，生怕身体的任何起伏会惊动到她。  
黑发女人想伸手揉揉那金色卷发，但她还是忍住了。车内的冷空气让她头脑保持清醒。她抬头瞥了眼Emma刚刚靠过的窗边，水雾上浮现出几个字母。Regina怔住了，她感受着救世主的体温，窗外的景物模模糊糊。Regina觉得时间有些难挨，她希望Emma能快点醒来，好让她的大腿恢复自由。但她又沉浸在这片刻的安详中，放缓了呼吸。  
玻璃窗上几个字母重新变得模糊，但仍能隐约看清：  
REGINA

……  
Regina推开戈登先生古董店的大门，潮湿阴沉的气味弥漫在鼻尖，臭名昭著的黑暗者撑着拐杖从里屋走出来。  
他穿着斯文的黑色西装，扯开一个笑容，“你好，镇长女士。”  
Regina开门见山，“我要我的苹果。”  
“我不明白。”朗普将双手相搭，“如果你觉得外婆家的苹果不太美味的话，找我做什么呢？”  
“别装傻！”Regina低声咒骂，“你敢说不是你在苹果树上做了手脚？”  
黑暗者缓步走到她的身后，“My dear，我真希望能帮到你，但那的确不是我干的。”  
“有人在我的苹果树上施了魔法。”Regina仔细看着他每一刻的神情，缓缓说，“一种把人扔到另一个世界的魔法。”  
“我当初怎么没想到这么做？”朗普调侃道，“听着真像是我的风格，在你的苹果树上下咒好早日打破诅咒。”  
Regina打量他几眼，黑暗者脸上露出诡异的笑容，“你说的魔法是种古老的禁术，需要的原料只有在魔法森林才找得到。据我所知，还有一个人会，而且还是我亲自教的。”  
黑发女人心中已经隐约猜到了答案，朗普以抑扬顿挫的语调吐出那两个单词，“你妈妈。”  
Regina深吸一口气，朗普吟诵般地说：“多么令人潸然泪下，母亲为了尽早打破诅咒与宝贝女儿相聚——”Regina打断了他的赞美，“你的意思是这种魔法的原料在这没有？”  
“的确。你需要这种魔法？”  
“和你无关。”镇长大人冷冷地回答，“听着，朗普。我不管你当初利用我施下诅咒有何目的，但现在除了我之外，谁都不能出小镇的结界。如果你想得罪我，那就别怪我无情了。”  
她转过身准备告辞，黑暗者拦住她，“我这里还有最后一瓶药水，能在另外的世界进行短暂的停留。”


	14. 相见

十四

Regina站在门口，她深吸一口气，将手搭在了门把上，咬着嘴唇，一时不知道如何是好。  
她只想再见她一面……也能释怀了。

-  
她推开门，金发女人坐在书桌前。Regina微微一怔，对方已经走上前，抱住她的腰，“这么快就回来了？”   
黑发女人怔在了原地，她像被烫着似得将对方的手推开，震惊地看着她。  
那只老鳄鱼怕不是给了她假药水？  
“Lana？”Jennifer也不知所措地怔在了原地。   
Regina恼怒地看着她，“我是Regina！”  
金发女人睁大眼看着她，半响才回过神来，“Regina？”  
这时，门口突然传来了敲门声，声音些撒娇的成分，“Jenny？帮我开个门，我提了很多东西。”  
Jennifer看她一眼，又看了看门口，突然回过神来，将Regina拉进了卧室，无奈地揉了揉金发。“抱歉，Regina，你消失了很久，我很想你……但你得在这待一会了。”她将手指按在自己的唇上，恳求地看着她，“别出来，好吗？”  
Regina微微怔了怔，坐在书桌旁的高椅上，透过卧室的大镜子，可以看到客厅的情形，她不明所以地蹙蹙眉。  
金发女人走到客厅开了门，门外的人佯装恼怒，唇边却抑制不住笑意，“你怎么这么慢。”  
对方的身影有些熟悉，Regina微微蹙了蹙眉。接着，她看到Jennifer温柔地揉了揉对方过肩的黑发。女人搂住她的脖子，将她一把扑倒在柔软的沙发上，吻了吻她的脸颊。  
上帝！Regina难为情地转身捂住了双眼，她来得真不是时候。   
金发女人露出一个笑容，她亲了亲对方的额头，“Lana，我现在还有点事……中午去哪吃饭？”  
女人不满地坐起身，“去麦当劳，我要吃汉堡！别揉我头发，会乱的！”  
“好啦，”Jennifer笑着说，“我送你出门？”  
“嗯。”女人摸了摸自己的头发，“下周我想去一个剧组试镜，还没给你看他们的剧本。我挺喜欢里面的一个角色的……想理短发去试试。”  
“陪你。”  
声音突然消失了，Regina心中有些好奇，她抬头看了眼那面镜子，正好能看清站在门口和Jennifer亲吻的女人的侧脸。Regina震惊地睁大了双眼，女人微微挑起的弯眉，笑着扬起的嘴角和侧脸柔和的线条，竟然和她一模一样！  
-  
……  
“这到底是怎么回事？”等那女人离开后，Regina从卧室走出来。她的眉毛震惊地抬得高高的，“如果我没看错的话，你刚刚站在门口亲我？”  
“Regina……”金发女人不知所措地看着她。  
镇长女士蹙着眉，“她是谁？”  
“她是Lana。”  
“……我当然知道，你刚刚就是这么喊我的。可她为什么和我长得一模一样？”  
Jennifer困惑地看着她，“我不知道。”  
“也许你不相信。”Regina皱着眉，“就在几个月前，我孩子——当然是领养的，他的亲生母亲来到了小镇。你们长得一模一样……”

-

“Swan女士，”穿西装的男人撑着拐杖拦住她的去路。“好久不见。”  
Emma困惑地皱起眉头，戈登先生露出一个假笑，“Regina今早离开了。是时候索取报酬了，开始我们的计划吧。”  
金发女人站在原地，微微点了点头。  
-  
“也许是个平行世界。”Jennifer在沙发坐下，递给Regina一杯刚泡好的茶，她随意说道，“你还和你走的时候一样，一点都没变。”  
“抱歉。”Regina接过她的茶，轻轻蹙着眉，愧疚地看着对方。  
“你不需要说抱歉。”Jennifer神情平静，“谁也没有权力强求另一个人留在自己身边。况且，已经过了太久了”说着，她勉强地露出一个笑容。  
客厅的气氛令人窒息，Regina看着对方有些陌生的神情，金发女人神色平静，眸中不起波澜。镇长女士有些喘不过气来。她努力地想把谈话拉回从前融洽的气氛。  
“你现在还在演戏吗？”  
“是的。”对方的语气很温和，但温和得几乎有些冷淡。  
镇长女士维持着微笑，她觉得这个笑容比以往礼节性的微笑更令人难受，“她长得几乎和我一模一样……”她打趣着说道，“你们是怎么认识的？”   
“我不想说这些。”Jennifer的声音突然冰冷起来，连方才温和的假象也放弃维持了。  
Regina怔了怔，客厅重新陷入沉默。半响，她小心地开口道，“我没有别的意思，你们挺好的，她住你这吗？实话说，看到她的时候，我真的惊呆了，她长得真像我，如果不是怕吓到她，我真想和她聊聊天——”  
她的话突然停住了，金发女人从沙发上站起身，她的目光不再那么生疏，反而被一种不可遏止的恼怒所代替。苦苦维持的冷静也消失了，她的手颤抖着，Regina有些不明所以。  
“Jen？”  
对方站在她面前，咬着唇，一言不发。镇长女士有些愧疚，“你在生气，对不起,我不该离开你，抱歉。”Regina轻轻说道，“我很想你。”  
Jennifer的神情柔和了些，“我并不只为这事生气。”她侧过身，说，“每次你都这么走了，每次我都以为你不会回来了……”她语气颤抖，努力压制着什么情绪，“我假装你从来没有出现，假装一切都没有发生。但深夜睡不着觉时，我突然从床上坐起来，往日那些事清晰地浮现在我眼前，我无法阻止那些汹涌的回忆。我像是窒息了一样，大口大口地呼吸着，一个人坐在床边，那些回忆掐住我的脖子，逼我把心撕成了两半！”她目光蕴籍着痛苦，眸中闪着泪光，“为什么不来找我呢，你想我，为什么不来找我？”  
“抱歉……”  
“我不该和你说这些。”金发女人深吸了一口气，“都过这么久了。”  
“抱歉，”Regina恳求地向她伸出手，“我该来找你的……对不起，我想过很多次，但……如果过往让你痛苦，我不会再来找你了，我只希望你幸福。”  
“你根本不明白！”金发女人转身看向她，神情无力痛苦，她突然失去了往日的冷静，将折磨她多年的话清楚地搁在对方面前，“Regina！”，她看着对方褐色的眸子，“我以前喜欢你。”  
镇长女士怔在了原地，她像是被烫到了，不可置信地看着对方，她张了张口，半响才恢复了组织语言的能力，“你和她交往……是因为我？”  
“最初是这样的。我爱她，但我也爱你……这一直压得我难受，我看她的时候总会想起你。”Jennifer垂下双眼，“我很难受，我对不起她。”  
Regina感觉像有什么堵住了喉咙，心脏的疼痛让她神色有些痛苦，她深吸了一口气，“我不该丢下你，我现在才明白……那些事其实毫无意义。在有关你的选择上……我全做错了。”她说的时候，对方眼圈微微发红，“如果让我再选一次，我绝对不会再抛下你。”  
“Regina。”  
“但我已经没有再选择的机会了，对吗？”她微微叹了口气，伸手揉了揉Jennifer的金发，突然发现对方早已比自己高了。  
金发女人微微垂着双眼，她在沉思着什么。Regina站起身，按着对方的肩膀问道，“你是因为我才喜欢她吗？”  
“是。”  
“你这样对她不公平。”Regina看着她失落的样子，不由有些心疼，“你现在还很像以前那个小姑娘，好了，别这样看着我，我知道你比我高了。”  
她弯下腰看着金发女人微微发红的眼圈，恍惚间回到了多年前，那个坐在床上，抱头哭泣的女孩面前。Regina语气柔和地对她说，“你不能把一个人当另一个去爱，将不属于她的强加给她，你在欺骗她……如果有一天她知道了，该怎么办？即使她永远不知道，你又承受得了吗？”  
Jennifer蹙起眉头，语气郑重地问道，“Regina，你有喜欢的人吗？”  
镇长女士怔了怔，“我不清楚，如果希望谁一直陪在身边。”她露出了一个轻轻的笑容，“大概有吧。”  
-  
“你有遗忘记忆的魔法吗？”金发女人恳求地看着她“我想忘记这一切，重新遇到她。”   
Regina心中隐隐作痛，她手中浮现出淡紫色咒语光圈——这个世界还有白雪上次意外放出的魔法。  
Jennifer握住她的手腕，Regina轻轻叹息一声，拥抱住了颤抖着的金发女人。“我总是抛下你，你会怪我吗？”  
“我怪你……我一直都在等你。”  
Regina搂紧了怀中的人。她还记得她是个小姑娘时，她搂过她，一晃就这么久了。  
-  
金发女人突然松开手，她走到门边，Regina听着她努力憋着的哽咽声。半响，她转过身，对着镇长女士露出一个笑容，“走吧，她已经在等我了。”

-  
Regina站在麦当劳门边，看着金发女人推开玻璃门，向窗边正捧着可乐喝的女人走去。Jennifer脸色苍白，但她还是努力露出一个微笑。  
“Jenny！”她笑起来有些孩子气。Lana指指纸袋里香酥微辣，炸得金黄的鸡腿，“你看，我好饿，等你好久了。”  
金发女人看着她笑了笑，“饿了就先吃，不用等我。”  
“我想等你……你脸色不太好，是有什么事吗？对了，之前那个剧组有没有联系你？他们想让你演救世主。”黑发女人将手中的可乐递了上去。  
“还没有，你准备试镜了吗？”Jennifer拿起对方手中的可乐喝了一口。  
“相信我！到时我们肯定可以在同一个剧组。”Lana挑了挑弯眉，“你看完剧本了吗？猜猜我演谁？”  
“我还没看，直接告诉我不就行了。”  
Lana撇撇嘴，“这样就太没意思了，快点看剧本！”  
“好啦，明天我就看。”金发女人眸中带着笑意，她突然想起什么，笑容消失了，“我有东西落了，出去一趟。”  
“又要我等你……那我先吃了。”  
“对不起啦。”金发女人站起身，对方捏起一块微微发烫的鸡米花，伸手凑到她面前，Jennifer弯腰咬下那块鸡肉。  
Lana心满意足地笑了起来，“快点回来。”   
-  
金发女人离去不久后，Regina从正门走进去，她手中拿着门口小哥递给她的食物单，佯装在看，实际遮住了脸。她走到坐在窗边的女人面前，对方礼貌地微笑道，“抱歉，这里有人了。”  
Regina把手中的食谱放下，Lana不可思议地看着她，镇长女士眸中晕着淡紫色的光，她盯着对方的双眼，透明的，晕着淡紫色的光圈浅浅地浮在空中。融进了Lana的眼中。  
Regina蹙着眉，对方已经失去了思考的能力，大脑一片空白。她转过身，向站在玻璃门的金发女人走去。  
“我会忘记以前所有和你有关的事吗？”Jennifer问道。  
“也会忘记和一切和她有关的事。”Regina回答，她的心中有些隐痛，“我清除你的记忆后，会给你一个向她走去的意识。”  
“Regina，如果……一切重新开始，你还会离开我吗？”  
“一定不会。”她轻轻叹口气，“忘记我吧，你们会有一个光明的未来。”  
Regina手中浮现出一个不停转动的咒语光圈，淡紫色的光圈缓缓升起，融进了对方浅绿色的眸中。Jennifer看着她，最后碰了碰她的手腕，“再见了，Regina。”  
Regina站在角落，看着金发女人推开玻璃门，深吸了一口气，心中隐隐作痛，又有些如释重负。她胡乱用手背拭去脸上的泪水，转身向着街道走去。阳光劈头盖脸地照在街道，把世间万物都照得亮堂堂的。

-  
Jennifer推开玻璃门，下意识向坐在窗边的女人走去。黑发女人一手撑着下巴，有些怔神地向窗外看去，光线柔和地笼罩着她，那双褐色的眸子澈透漂亮。金发女人往前走了几步，这时，一个颇有风度的男人走到了那位女士的身旁，礼貌地问道，“这里位置都满了，如果不介意，我可以坐这吗？”  
“嗯？”黑发女人回过神，对他笑了笑，“您坐吧。”   
Jennifer的大脑一片空白，怔怔地站在原地，突然忘了自己要去做什么。手机铃突然响起，她边拿出手机边往麦当劳外走去。  
手机那头传来一个男人的声音，“打扰您了，下周可以来试镜吗？我们是Once Upon A Time的剧组……”


	15. 扑朔

十五

Emma正蹲在黑漆漆的病房里，她是趁着夜色进入医院的。保险起见，她朝柜台睡得正熟的护士小姐脸上喷了点戈登给的迷药。护士小姐身上披着件衣服，毫无知觉地睡着。一株鲜红的玫瑰搁在桌上，她上回瞧见是Regina边笑边递给了她。金发女人轻轻皱了皱眉，她握着手电筒，继续向长道尽头走去。  
门口的锁对她不在话下，金发女人推开门，将手电筒的光关掉。这是一间单调，毫无生气的病房，冰冷的月光从安着铁栏杆的窗子外投下，一个穿着病服的女人缩在角落，她的长发搭在瘦弱的肩上，脸色在月光的投射下，显得十分苍白。  
Emma后退了一步，谨慎地打量着她。  
穿着病服的女人似乎听到了动静，缓缓抬起头，那双眸子带着善意，神情有些害怕，但却很温柔。这让金发女人松了口气，和善地看着对方。  
“贝儿？”戈登告诉过她的名字。  
贝尔的肤色因常年待在这间病房而惨白，神情有些害怕，小心翼翼地打量着她  
金发女人蹙了蹙眉，对方因她面部表情轻微的变化而向后贴紧了冰冷的墙角，将一旁的被子抓到怀里。  
“我没有恶意，你认识戈登吗？”  
女人咬着嘴唇，一言不发。  
“他想见你一面，”Emma想起戈登要求转告的话，“他说要带你回家。”  
“……他认识我？”贝儿突然抬头看着她，她的声音嘶哑，困惑地蹙着眉，“他知道我是谁？”  
“只有去了才清楚。”金发女人见她仍然缩在角落，向她伸出手，露出一个柔和的微笑，“我会保证你的安全。”  
-  
Emma带着女人路过熟睡着的护士小姐身边时，将地上掉落的衣服捡起给她披上。她眨眨眼，突然又折回来，将桌上那株红玫瑰拿走了。  
-  
苍白的月光伫立在树林里，照亮了榆树幽深的凹洞。贝儿跟在金发女人身后，她脸色苍白，头发乱糟糟的，身上还穿着松垮的病服，“你要带我去见谁？”  
“戈登先生。”  
贝儿微微蹙起眉头，她小心地踩着地上的枯枝落叶，树林静谧得令人害怕。她们又往前走了一会，前面站着一个拄着拐杖，穿西装的男人。  
金发女人停下了脚步，贝儿疑惑地打量着他。  
朗普缓缓转过身，他露出一个让人惊讶的真实笑容。“贝儿？”他那灰蒙蒙的眸中竟然出现了喜悦的情绪，手中的拐杖向前探了一步，对一直打量他的金发女人说道，“Miss Swan，你可以回去了。”  
贝儿轻轻拉住Emma的衣袖，“我不想让她走……你认识我？我叫贝儿？我一直在病房……什么都忘了。”   
朗普缓步走上前，眸中闪过一丝愤怒的情绪，但面对眼前的女人，很快柔和下来，“她竟然这么对你……Swan女士，你可以离开了。”  
“我要确保她的安全。”救世主严肃地皱着眉，贝儿站在她身后，疑惑地打量着面前古怪的男人。  
“贝儿。”朗普恳切地向她说，“和我回家吧？”  
女人躲在Emma身后，迟迟没开口。  
“戈登，”金发女人蹙着眉，“你说谎了，她明明就不认识你，我现在要带她走了。”  
她转过身，这时，贝儿突然松开拽着她袖子的手，她有些不确定地看着拄着拐杖的男人，“……我好像见过你？你是谁？”  
朗普抿抿唇，“我是个野兽，一直躲在城堡。”  
贝儿困惑地蹙着眉，她先前有些不安的神情似乎消失了，以孩子般的目光看着他，“那我是谁？”  
“你是我的女仆。”穿西装的男人说道，他露出一个微笑，绅士风度地伸出手，“你愿意和我回家吗？”  
贝儿怔了怔，她抬起手，轻轻搭在对方手心，眸中终于有了笑意，“回家做女 仆吗？”  
“不，”男人看着她温柔地笑了，“我来接你回去当我的公主”   
贝儿打趣地看他一眼，“听着真棒。”  
“当然了。”朗普绅士风度地挽着她，回头向金发女人露出一个真挚的笑容，“Swan女士，这是我做过最愉快的一笔交易。”

-

Regina从冰箱取出一个蜜脆，慢条斯理地削着皮。她看了眼坐在沙发上看新闻的金发女人，向她招招手，“过来。”  
Emma搬张小板凳在她身旁坐下，黑发女人挑挑眉毛，“明天是Henry生日。”  
“我记得，我还想找你商量来着。”  
“往年生日我都没有陪他，今年我把一天的公务都推了，只是没想好带他去哪。”  
“游乐场啊！”Emma一拍大腿，“小孩子都喜欢游乐场！”  
Regina若有所思，她点点头，“明早我问问他。”  
“我也想一起去。”金发女人眨眨眼，她讨好地看着对方。  
“……本来也打算让你去的。”  
“门票你出。”  
黑发女人白她一眼，“你是陪他过生日还是自己去游乐园玩啊。”  
“鱼和熊掌兼得！”Emma的目光笑意盈盈，“你好可爱啊Regina。”  
Regina忍住内心的一点悸动，将手中削得棱角分明的苹果塞进对方嘴里，“顺带再送你个苹果。”  
金发女人咬了口雪白的果肉，香甜的汁水四溢，她看着镇长大人远去的身影，露出一个灿烂的笑容。

果然，当第二天Regina告诉Henry这个消息时，对方欢呼雀跃了整个早餐时间。镇长大人因为一个临时电话耽误了会儿，去处理了一个文件。就让Emma和Henry先走一步。  
Regina没想过自己有朝一日会进这个游乐场，游乐场还是当初玛格丽特小姐提议了好久，她被唠叨烦了批的案。她平时公务繁多，也没有多少私人时间陪Henry。镇长大人心中有些愧疚，她下了车，准备去寻找男孩和Emma。却看到金发女人站在门口，朝她挥挥手。  
Emma站在日光下，她的长发仿佛纠结缠绕铮亮的金盏花，又如向日葵会晤日光。Regina怔在原地，有种情绪像春天一样晕染，绿了荒山。她有些不自在地别过头去，“你没进去吗？”  
“我在等你，Henry先进去了。我们去给Henry买点雪糕吧，他刚刚求了我好久。”  
“好。”Regina走到她身边，微微点头。  
“顺带给我买根棒棒糖。”金发女人眼中露出狡黠的笑容。   
镇长大人好笑地看着她，“你多大了啊Emma Swan？”  
“哎呀你好啰嗦！买不买嘛？”  
“买买买!”

两人卖完雪糕后，Henry迎面朝她们走来。他挽住Regina，指向不远处，“Mum，我想玩过山车。”  
黑发女人听着不远处此起彼伏的尖叫，神色有些为难。金发女人却拍拍男孩的肩膀，“我也想玩！Regina，你恐高吗？”  
巫师小姐想起朗普教她悬浮咒时她差点晕过去，但她依旧向对方露出一个笑容，“怎么可能？”  
Regina Mills 无所畏惧。她在心中给自己打气。  
Henry和Emma坐在了前面，Regina一个人坐在后面。过山车缓缓启动，她紧张地握紧固定杆，十分怀疑这玩意是否真的能保证她不摔下去。  
过山车慢慢地向上爬坡，车子不知向上攀爬了多高，Regina打心底希望它别再向上爬了。她气恼地想着，当初就不应同意建这个游乐场。  
“咯”的一声，过山车到达了顶峰。黑发女人知道此时噩梦在等着她，她脸色发白，紧紧闭上了双眼。  
但失重的感觉并不会随着紧闭双眼而消失，过山车飞快地俯冲而下，带起一阵猛烈的风。Henry在前面兴奋地大叫，Regina使劲憋着不让尖叫从嗓子眼里跑出来。Emma微微侧身，向后看去，黑发女人脸色苍白，双眼紧闭。她轻声一笑，眸中如弯弯的小河洒满细碎的光。  
-  
过山车整个翻了好几转，终于恢复了平静。Regina在心中长长松了口气，她睁开双眼，尽量让自己看起来若无其事。谁知男孩却兴奋地看着她，有些意犹未尽，“Mum！我还想玩一次。”  
Regina几乎要晕倒了，她百般不情愿地再次坐进过山车。她身侧传来响动，镇长女士抬头一看，金发女人坐在了她身旁的位置，向她眨眨眼，“让年轻人坐前面。”  
黑发女人悄悄深吸一口气，对自己说，没什么好怕的，你在魔法森林还骑过巨龙呢。  
她其实一点也不想提起那段经历，但为了显得自己不那么害怕，她还宽慰了金发女人几句。又是漫长的向上攀爬，Regina本想闭上双眼，但怕金发女人嘲笑，于是只好不动声色。Emma看到她一副凛然赴死的神情在心里大笑不止，又是一次可怕的俯冲。Regina看着周遭景色天旋地转，整个人倒在了空中。她的脸色惨白得跟刷了一层白漆似的，猛地握住金发女人搁在护椅上的手。  
Emma看着怕到不行的镇长大人，使劲憋着笑。她回握住对方的手，声音和呼呼的风声夹杂在一起，“Regina，我有点怕。要不我们一起闭上眼睛？”  
Regina连忙紧闭上眼，Emma咬着嘴唇憋着声音大笑不止。

下了过山车，Regina脸色苍白。Henry还想去玩隧道激情，但镇长大人以太幼稚为由拒绝了，Emma也没去玩，她含着棒棒糖在石凳上坐下，Regina将刚买的雪糕放在桌上。男孩跟着服务人员进了隧道口。金发女人的声音突然响起，“你是不是恐高啊？”  
Regina也在石凳上坐下，瞪她一眼，对方笑嘻嘻地说道，“你刚刚握着我的手。”  
黑发女人的脸颊有些发烫，Emma双眼一眨不眨地看着她。一种异样的情绪像细微的闪电，噼里啪啦炸开，“你看我干什么？”  
金发女人将含着的棒棒糖拿在手上，她声音低低的，说话时呼出的暖气拂过脖颈，痒痒的。Regina浑身一僵，才发现此时两人挨得是那么近。  
“嘘，别动。”  
时间仿佛在这一刻静止了，温热的呼吸拂过脸颊，接着她温软的嘴唇覆上来。  
黑发女人双眼微微睁大，满眼不可思议，双目相接，那眼神仿佛有温度，烧得她脸颊滚烫。  
寒风夹凉意袭来，Regina猛然将她一把推开。  
如果不是此时男孩出了隧道，兴奋地向他的妈妈们走来。她非得义正严词地抗议一番。  
-  
Henry发现他的两个妈妈气氛有点古怪，小男孩困惑地皱起眉，不过各种令人眼花缭乱的游乐建设很快转移了他的注意。一个下午飞快地过去了，他两个妈妈间气氛还是那么的古怪。  
Henry看看两人的神情，放弃了追根究底。

-

小镇最近来了位不速之客。这位不速之客和先前的不速之客，现在的警长小姐关系不凡。  
小镇大多数人，包括Regina都是这么认为的。  
镇长大人站在窗前，她看着停在公寓外的那辆黑色摩托车紧皱眉头。  
那位陌生的神秘男子把Emma约出门已经不止一次了。  
小镇所有人都不知道那位陌生人的底细，但Regina知道。对方是Emma Swan的青梅竹马，老木匠的木偶孩子匹诺曹。这还是白雪告诉她的，但可惜的是，白雪公主现在失忆了。  
黑发女人走下楼，向坐在沙发上打游戏的男孩问道，“Emma呢？”  
男孩头也没抬，“她和August去外婆家吃饭了。”  
镇长大人本就不悦的脸色更黑了，她挽起袖子，决定给自己和Henry做一餐盛宴。  
男孩摸摸撑得要死的小肚子，偏偏他亲爱的妈妈还笑眯眯地继续给他夹菜，也知道今天是什么日子。  
但他吃不下了啊！！！

Emma走进外婆家，August向她挥挥手，金发女人走上前去，将红夹克扔到一旁的座位上。“说吧。”  
就在不久前，这个奇怪的男人把她拦住，说了一堆她在Henry那听过，关于童话的东西。世界上居然会有有童话妄想症的成年人。金发女人不耐烦地继续向前走，对方却在后面喊住她，“你不能再住在Regina家了，她是巫后，会害了你的。”  
金发女人微微皱起眉，为男人的鲁莽而不悦。但她很快发现事情有点不对劲，于是她转过身，“你和Henry串通好的？”  
“Henry是谁？”  
Emma后来又去问了男孩，Henry也告诉她他没见过这个男人。August从来没有出现在童话镇过。怎么也认为Regina是巫后？金发女人隐约觉得有些不对劲。  
August向她一笑，为她点了杯加肉桂的可可，“我要给你看个东西。”  
Emma挑挑眉毛，男人从黑色皮包中拿出一本书来，正是Henry经常拿着的那本童话书。金发女人站起身，准备离去，“这本书我在Henry那看过很多次了。”  
男人翻开书页，他灰色的眼睛认真地看着Emma，“你看这里。”  
Emma顺着他的手指看去，那张图片画着巫后闯入白雪公主的婚礼，宣布诅咒的降临。  
“这是Regina。”  
画上穿着黑色华裙的女人高昂着下巴，的确有几分像Regina。金发女人抬起头，“你不觉得你拿着一本书告诉我，我孩子的养母是巫后有点离谱吗？请别再拿这些荒谬的东西出现在我面前。”  
Emma大步走出外婆家，August将书塞进皮包，匆匆追上去。他一把抓住金发女人的胳膊，轻轻碰到了对方的嘴唇。金发女人双眼睁大，她脑海闪过一些零星的片段。那是一间很大的宫殿，一棵巨大的树，被掏空了一个大洞。  
金发女人还没来得及推开无礼的男人，一个冷冷的声音就在背后响起，“Emma？”


	16. 沉睡

十六

Henry觉得最近他妈妈心情不太好。  
Regina的脸从黎明残月一直冷到夕阳落山，一天说过的话不超过三句，就连晚上也要待在办公室。  
于是男孩向他另一位妈妈问道，“Emma，我妈妈最近是不是有心事啊?”  
小镇的居民们觉得最近警长有点不对劲。  
他们推门进警局，麻烦警长给他们办理某些手续，金发女人一直在发呆。这已经不是她第一次把日期写错，或者把自己名字签错了。  
于是小镇的居民们向他们的镇长大人问道，“镇长女士，Emma她最近是不是有心事？”  
但两人反应都出奇的一致。  
沉默。  
-  
Emma和Henry草草吃完饭后，Regina依旧没有回来。她已经三天没有回来吃饭了，每天都是早出晚归。金发女人每天晚上坐在沙发上等对方，黑发女人回来后却冷着张脸，也不搭理她，一言不发就回到自己的房间。  
Emma憋了一肚子委屈，她让男孩去问问Regina晚上回不回来吃饭，顺带打探消息。等Henry回来时，他向他的妈妈汇报，“妈妈说她在外婆家吃过了，让你去一趟她办公室。”男孩看着金发女人脸色，小心翼翼地开口，“Emma，你是不是惹妈妈生气了？”  
警长小姐更委屈了，她哪敢惹Regina生气！为了讨个说法，她把男孩打点好后一刻也不耽误就出了门。  
她生的这是哪门子气！

Emma推开镇长办公室大门时，对方正在认真地审阅文件。淡淡的灯光照在她的脸上，分外宁静。  
直到镇长大人看累了文件，站起身准备去冲杯咖啡，才看到门口的人。Regina动作顿了顿，但她打算装作没看到对方。  
金发女人却没遂她的愿，她轻轻喊住她，“Regina，你叫我过来干什么？”  
黑发女人惊讶地看她一眼，“我没喊你。”  
好吧……Henry那小子。Emma叹口气，“你最近为什么不理我？”  
Regina露出一个礼貌的笑容，“公事太多。”  
“连饭也不回来吃？”Emma的声音里有点委屈。见对方不打算回应，她转身准备离开。  
“Emma。”Regina叫住她，金发女人转过头，见到她便扭的神情，突然有点想笑。镇长大人走到她面前，褐色的眸中无波无澜，看不出喜怒，“你那天在游乐场……”  
“游乐场？”  
“Henry生日那天。”Regina紧紧攥住衣角。  
“怎么了？”金发女人困惑地说，“突然说这个？”  
镇长女士忿忿地看她一眼，几乎是从嗓子里挤出来一句话，“你亲了我。”

Emma眸中满是笑意，Regina被她看得浑身不自在。她退了两步，拿起桌上的蜜脆，非常蹩脚地扯开话题，“嗯……要不尝个苹果？”  
金发女人伸手去接，她们两人的手无意间碰到了一起。Emma握住她拿着苹果的手。两人的目光在空中交汇，都怔在了原地，一道微弱的电流同时流过两人的心脏。Regina握着苹果的手突然松开，苹果滚落在地。  
一种无法控制的热情突然瓦解了两人的距离，熟悉的气息铺面而来，镇长大人不自觉地退了一步，眼前的人不见好就收，反而更近一步地贴近她。  
Regina的手指止不住地微微颤抖，一双手覆在了她的腰侧，陌生的触感令她浑身僵硬。她们之间离得是那么近，近到连呼吸都纠缠不清。  
金发女人疯狂的，笨拙的，毫无羞涩的，痛苦难忍的吻落在她身上，灵魂和肉体的每一分子因融合而躁动难以平息。黑发女人眼中难以置信的神色很快就被情绪的浪潮淹没。镇长大人一手撑着桌，对方温暖的手覆盖着她的肌肤，身体的曲线紧紧贴合在一起。  
Emma的手从后颈游走到后腰，顺着腰侧滑向胯骨，她们的双唇彼此摩挲，像冰冷的湖水中翻滚的热浪。Regina一点推开的力气也没有。理性被潮水冲刷殆尽，Emma抱得越来越紧，灼热的体温让镇长大人有种说不清道不明的心慌。金发女人的手指贴着她赤裸的肌肤，Regina没由来地害怕起来。她咬了口对方的肩膀，金发女人靠着她肩头，温柔地问她，“怎么了？”

黑发女人恼羞地看她一眼，“我前天看到August亲了你。”  
金发女人总算弄明白她生气的原因了，她唇边露出一个笑容，“我以后只让你亲。”  
Regina脸颊滚烫，她低垂着睫毛，躲开对方的注视，“我现在心里很乱。”  
Emma盯着她眨眨眼，双手按在对方肩膀上，又一次吻上对方的嘴唇。Regina被她逼得后退一步，挑挑眉毛，合上双眼，弯起的嘴角暴露了她愉悦的心情,温柔甘甜的滋味滑过心头。她们注视着对方的双眼，难舍难分地结束了这个吻。Emma轻轻将她抱住，温暖渗进了黑发女人每一处骨骼，她舒服地轻哼一声。  
“我想抱着你，我想吻你，我想每时每刻都和你在一起。Regina，我喜欢你。”Emma的脸颊摩挲着她的颈侧。“你心里还乱吗？”  
Regina脸上的红晕还未褪去，救世主轻柔的声音像羽毛轻轻从她耳边拂过。镇长大人挣脱开她的怀抱，坐回办公室的椅子上，发下逐客令，“我还有文件没看完，现在要办公了。”  
-  
金发女人明快地笑起来，她两手撑在桌上，俯身轻轻吻了一下对方。Regina抬起头，对方的声音格外撩人，带着一声满足的叹息，“Regina，你太美了。”  
Regina的心脏剧烈地鼓动，她克制住捂住嘴的冲动。救世主浅绿的双眼无辜地看着她。内心深处的躁动又隐隐浮现，对方两腿跨在她的身上。Emma捧起巫后的下颚。泼洒在身上的光像透明的游鱼，窗帘被扯下，灯光暗灭，深青色的植株在一片深褐色的昏暗中，隐隐露出一线亮光。  
-

Henry坐在沙发上拿着游戏机打游戏，Emma坐在他左边刷推特，刷一条就往旁边看一眼，Regina坐在男孩右边漫不经心地看着书。  
男孩终于受不了了，他按下暂停键，猛地站起身，“你们两个能不能收敛点，让我好好玩完这局？我要瞎了！”  
没良心的，他之前还为她们冷战担心了那么久。结果Emma昨晚把妈妈带回来后，两人就一直在秀恩爱！他就不应该坐在她俩中间！  
金发女人突然笑了出声，Regina脸色微微发红，她恼羞地瞪了Emma一眼。男孩把游戏机搁在桌上，他拽起黑发女人的手，“Mum，和我来一下。”  
Henry把她一路拉到了走廊，“你们不生气了？”  
Regina微微一愣，点头。  
男孩叹口气，他握住黑发女人的胳膊，“妈妈，你打算什么时候告诉Emma。”  
“……再等等吧。”  
“Mum！”Henry双手交叉在胸前，“玛格丽特老师是她妈妈，你知道的。你觉得这样对Emma公平吗，她甚至都不知道和她打招呼的人是她妈妈！”  
Regina张口结舌，她像一座雕像一样立在那。她的脑海中闪过一幕幕画面，白雪眼中闪烁着泪光。  
她从来没有感到过这么愧疚，Regina合上眼，她的指关节捏得泛白，“后天吧。”  
Henry还想说些什么，他看到他的妈妈浑身像失去了力气，鼻子一酸。男孩坚定地说，“妈妈，无论发生什么。我都会保护你的。”   
-

和往常的每个月初一样，Regina走进医院的病房，护士小姐微微对她一笑。黑发女人双手插在大衣口袋，冷漠地走过过道。她抬起双眼，向前看去，有些意外地睁大眼。  
那个睡着的昏迷病人的床前，坐着一个裹着围巾的女人。Regina一眼就认出是白雪公主，不，应该是玛格丽特小姐。她握着昏迷男人的手，膝盖上放着本书，像是在给他念书。那本书很眼熟，Regina仔细一看，是Henry从图书馆借的那本阴魂不散的童话书。她神色难测地远远看着两人，向一旁的护士询问，“玛格丽特小姐怎么会来这？”  
护士小姐神情淡淡，“玛格丽特老师来医院做义工，负责照顾这个昏迷的病人。”  
Regina微微叹口气，当初施下诅咒时，为了拆散白雪公主和白马王子，她让Charming陷入了昏迷。本以为两人就此不会有什么交集，当真是世事难料。  
护士问道，“还要让玛格丽特小姐负责这个病人吗？”  
黑发女人按住手腕，过了片刻，她唇齿轻启，“算了，她还我的够多了。” 

-

Emma推开门，发现男孩和黑发女人正坐在沙发上，镇长女士竟然提前回了家，这让金发女人吃了一惊。她弯腰换上拖鞋，朝两人露出一个笑容，“你们都回来了！”她看向男孩，“我刚路过游戏店，发现巫师三降价了，周末陪你去买怎么样?”  
Henry突然站起身，神情严肃地看着她，“有件事要和你说。”  
“嗯？”金发女人抬抬眉毛，“你们怎么都这么严肃，发生什么了？”  
Henry恳求地看了坐在沙发上的镇长女士一眼，“Mum，告诉Emma吧。”  
Regina抿抿唇，她十指交叉着，一双褐色的眸中写满了忧虑，“Emma。”她轻轻开口，语调有些颤抖“那些童话故事是真的。”  
金发女人松口气，她笑了笑，“当然是真的。对了，我们今晚是去外婆家吃饭吗？”  
两人都惊讶地看着她，Emma朝Regina眨眨眼，“到房里一会？”  
镇长女士脸颊微微发烫，她欲言又止地看了Henry一眼。等男孩对她露出一个笑容后，Regina跟在救世主身后上了楼。  
-  
房门刚刚掩上，Regina一手勾住金发女人的脖子，另一手揽住对方的腰，将她抵在墙壁亲吻。Emma怔了怔，眸中露出笑意。她们唇齿相碾一会后，金发女人侧过脸，她松开紧抱着黑发女人的手，轻轻喘口气，脸上还有些发烫。  
金发女人轻轻蹙着眉，拦下凑过来的人。Regina后退一步，不满地撇撇嘴。   
“我有事和你说。”Emma见对方还有些愠怒地样子，轻轻在她脸颊上吻了吻，“别生气啦。”  
Regina脸颊滚烫，她咬咬唇，“我才没生气！”  
Emma眸中带着笑意，温柔地看着她笑了笑，“我想和你说说Henry的事。你不能这么惯着他……这只会加重他的病情。”  
镇长女士怔了怔，她正要说什么，掩着的门被推开了。男孩站在门口，愠怒地看着他的妈妈，一言不发就转身跑开了。  
“Henry！”金发女人不知所措地喊他，但男孩头也没回，固执地向楼下跑去。Regina轻轻叹口气，追了出去。  
-  
Henry站在走廊上，他双手交叉在胸前，眸中氤氲着雾气，转身看了眼追上来的黑发女人，抿了抿唇。  
镇长女士喘口气，“……我很抱歉。”   
“这不是你的错。”男孩咬咬唇，恼怒地说，“她永远也不会相信的！”  
Regina沉默了一会，才开口说道，“我再和她谈谈。”  
“她只会认为我有病！”男孩转过身，他向门外走了几步，Regina突然喊住了他。  
“Henry。”镇长女士褐色的眸中满是担忧，“别为这生Emma的气，好吗？”  
男孩欲言又止地看她一眼，大步走出了门。   
-  
“我们这是要去哪？”金发女人被男孩一路拽着，穿行在葳蕤的树丛里。Henry的脚步太匆忙，以至于她险些被横着的树干绊倒。她任由男孩的小手紧握着她的手腕，Henry严肃地皱着眉，脸色冰冷，似乎还在生她的气。  
Emma无奈地叹口气，他们在森林里越走越远，光线穿过古老气息的乔木，斜照在地上，天空几乎透绿，偶有一两声鸟鸣声响。  
“对不起，Henry。”她愧疚地说。  
男孩沉默了一会，“你相信我说的一切吗……别骗我。”  
“我不相信。”  
“可你是救世主！”Henry神色焦急，“你得帮小镇的居民摆脱诅咒，你将拯救所有人。”  
“Henry！”金发女人蹙着眉头，她看着男孩和Regina神似的褐色眸子，“我不是救世主，也不会拯救谁。我唯一想做的，就是和你还有Regina在一起。”  
Henry眸中蕴满了愠怒，他扔开金发女人的手，兀自向前跑去。  
Emma急急忙忙向他追去，不知向树林深处跑了多久，他们到了一间石屋前。男孩站在石屋的门口，正用从他妈妈那偷来的钥匙尝试打开大门。这间石屋的石墙上还生长着水嫩嫩的青苔，金发女人走上台阶，男孩已经推开门。  
“这就是你要带我来的地方？”

这是一件很古旧的屋子，墙是石头砌的，顶也是石头盖的。严严实实，几乎不透进一点光线。瞩目的是中间一个长方形的乌木棺材，中间还放着一朵鲜红的玫瑰。事实上，小屋里也只有这间棺材。上面用烫金的字体写上了棺材中躺着的人的名字，  
Henry Mills  
Emma怔了怔，男孩已找到了机关，他边吃力地将棺材挪开，边向金发女人解释道，“这是我外祖父，妈妈用他的名字给我起的名。”  
棺材被挪开的地方有一个暗道，里面漆黑一片，不知通向何方，男孩从口袋中拿出探照灯，向下照了照。金发女人担忧地看着他，“Henry，你最好别下去。”  
男孩唇边露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“既然没有魔法，下面又有什么可怕的呢？”他将探照灯带在额头上，弯下腰，不顾金发女人的阻止，钻进了暗道里。  
Emma担忧地看着他的背影，无奈地跟了上去。

-

暗道是一条又长又陡的石梯，粗糙的石面令人犯难，更别说几乎有两块砖高的台阶了。Emma担忧地看着前方闪烁着的光，在黑暗中仿佛是唯一的光源。她一路提心吊胆地跟着男孩走完了石梯。  
下了石梯，是一间宽敞的，亮着灯的地下室，拐角处还有一扇门。Emma看着男孩熟门熟路地走到一间柜子前，不由猜想他是不是偷偷跟踪过Regina。这间屋子十分古怪，一面墙的石格里放满了奇奇怪怪的试剂瓶，桌台上还有像是熬汤的药锅和尚未收拾的仪器。  
金发女人打量着四周，有些惊讶。她走到那面石墙前，玻璃瓶里装着橙色的粉末大概是重铬酸钾，旁边摆放着漂亮的蓝色晶体也许就是五水硫酸铜了。装在铜盘里，像是冷血动物鳞片的东西让Emma有些摸不着头脑，大概是某种有机材料。她敬佩地打量着镇长女士这间隐蔽的实验室，顺便帮她把桌上的锥形瓶摆正。  
男孩这时也在柜子里翻出了他要的东西，他看着他的妈妈四处打量，像这是间博物馆似的，无奈地喊了一声。金发女人正拿着坩埚钳重温上过的化学课。她朝Henry说道，“那好像是滴定管？”  
Henry头疼地翻个白眼，一条黑色的丝帕从他袖中滑出，飞到空中，再落地时已经变成了一顶旋转着的黑色帽子。金发女人吃惊地看着这一切，“这个魔术真厉害！”  
“这不是魔术，这是魔法。”男孩无奈地叹口气，将金发女人以为是有机材料的鳞片扔进去。帽子像埃及恶龙栖居的黑暗洞穴，仿佛吞噬了一切照入其中的光线。顷刻，紫色的流光在里面迅速汇聚，膨胀，庞大的能量波动使帽子不停晃动着。  
“Emma，”紫色的光照在男孩脸上，“正视这一切，这是魔法。”  
“好吧。”金发女人轻轻耸耸肩，“化学真是一门神奇的学科……以前也有人和我讲大学化学需要魔法。”  
男孩深吸了一口气，他一手拿起帽子，另一手将它在空中迅速旋转，奇怪的漩涡从帽子里涌出，最后一缕流体消失后，帽子停止了涌动。Henry伸手从里面拿出了一颗鲜红的，被咬过一口的蜜脆。  
“天哪！”Emma赞叹道，“原来Regina研究这个，从虚无中创造生命！”  
“Emma！”男孩忍无可忍地喊了她一声，他怒气冲冲地拿着这颗蜜脆，“这顶帽子可以扭曲时空，我拿到的是白雪公主吃下的苹果，里面被我妈妈下了沉睡魔咒。”  
金发女人眨眨眼，沉默了会，开口道，“苹果的确是种有魔法的水果……它可以让人和医生永不相见。”  
男孩深吸了一口气，他拿起蜜脆，咬上了一口。  
金发女人轻轻叹口气，“没有什么沉睡咒语，那都是童话——”她的话戛然而止，因为男孩的脸色变得惨白，他晃了晃，晕倒在了地上。  
“Henry！”Emma大喊一声，她冲上前搂住男孩小小的身体，探了探他的鼻息，脊梁攀上阵阵寒意。她慌乱地抱起男孩，快步向地下室外跑去。


	17. 潮蓝

十七

Regina在接到医院电话后，一刻也不停地冲到了病房。她推开门，看着男孩带着呼吸机，小小的身体上插满了测量仪器管，心中一阵绞痛。金发女人脸色苍白，毫无意识地跪坐在男孩身边，握着男孩冰冷的手。  
镇长女士眸中涌上了雾气，她抿紧唇，向前走了几步，踉跄一下。  
Emma这时才意识到她来了，她的眼圈红红的，“这一切都是真的了？”  
Regina走到Henry的病床前，沉痛地点点头。  
金发女人深吸一口气，她声音哽咽，几乎不能连续说话，她轻轻地，在男孩耳边说，“对不起……我该相信你的，Henry……求你醒来。”她的声音最终成了一声痛苦的呜咽。  
镇长女士缓缓合上眼，巨大的悲伤朝她袭来，她一手轻轻拉起男孩白嫩的小手，另一手抚摸着Henry惨白的脸颊，她想说什么，但发现什么也说不出口。  
“Henry……”滚烫的东西从金发女人眼中流出来，滴落在男孩的脸颊上。Emma颤抖着弯下腰，轻轻吻着男孩白嫩的脸颊。  
“求你醒来吧。”  
Regina心中仿佛被堵住，她一手握住了金发女人，另一手紧握着男孩，轻轻在Henry的手背上吻了吻，她的唇碰到男孩的一瞬，眼中噙着的泪水也滴落下来。就在这时，彩色的光波从她们三人身上迅速荡开，被波及到的每个人都神情一怔，停在了原地。  
这道奇异的风挂得是如此猛烈，将Regina的黑发也吹乱了。镇长女士猛地抬起头，和金发女人对视一眼。  
这时，男孩深吸了一口气，缓缓睁开了双眼。两位母亲欣喜若狂，她们凑上去抱他，吻他，爱怜地注视着他。  
等Henry终于能喘口气时，他朝金发女人狡黠地笑了笑，“你总相信我了吧，Emma？”  
\-   
Regina推开公寓的门，门外围着一群乌泱泱愤怒的镇民，他们眼中满是仇恨，但迫于过往巫后的威压，没人敢前进一步。  
“她是Evil queen！”人群中有人大喊道，愤怒的镇民们包围得更紧了些。  
镇长女士站在台阶上，她冷笑一声，身体前倾，十指交叉在胸前，手心猛地往外一推，那是她施魔法时的惯用姿势。镇民们狼狈地后退一大步，他们已经领教过无数次巫后魔法的威力了。  
但想象中的气流并没有到来，Regina怔了怔。站在前边的医生趁着她怔神，大步冲上去，紧紧勒住了她的脖子，狠狠将她压到墙上。  
男人的眸中冷冷的，结满了冰棱，他盯着她褐色的双眼，手上的力道越来越大。她被勒得几乎窒息，喉咙疼痛到只能发出喑哑痛苦的呻吟。  
顷刻，金发女人拔开人群，慌乱地冲上前，将医生一把推开，把她护在了身后。  
Emma双手向下压，示意镇民冷静下来。人群中有人愤怒地喊道，“把她交出来，她是巫后，施下了邪恶的诅咒！”  
金发女人看向镇民，“我是警长，我不允许任何人伤害她。请你们冷静……”  
她轻轻拉住Regina的手，走近公寓，将大门关上前，小镇的居民听到他们救世主说，“请各位冷静，我会处理好这件事。”

两人一前一后上了楼梯，Regina突然转过身，边笑边看着对方，“……现在他们该说救世主与巫后沆瀣一气了。”  
“我答应Henry会保护你。”金发女人一手搭上她的肩膀，看着她褐色的眸子。Regina怔了怔，露出一个笑容，伸手将她一绺金发撩到耳后。  
时间仿佛在这一刻脱节了，谁也不记得谁先揽上了谁了腰，救世主一手埋进了巫后的黑发里，对方双手紧紧贴上了她的腰侧。她们站在楼梯上，忘情地亲吻着，时有停下来的喘息声，但很快又重新投入了吻中。她们身体的曲线紧紧贴在一起，热度和气息源源不断传给对方。  
窗外突然传来了巨大的声响，紫色的烟雾从树林的方向向小镇涌来，久违的魔法的气息重新充斥在小镇中。Regina望向窗外，微微一怔，金发女人浅绿色的眸中满是笑意，她揽住对方的腰，将她扑倒在沙发上，吻了吻对方的脸颊。   
Regina躺在沙发上，佯装恼怒地瞪她一眼。温热的气息拂过脸颊，接着，对方温软的嘴唇覆了上来……  
沙发上的两人忘情地亲吻着，窗外魔法的紫色烟雾将整个小镇卷袭。  
但她们毫不在意。  
……  
-  
Jennifer坐在躺椅上，日光和煦，混合着白蔷薇淡淡的香味。金发女人将手中的书合上，搁置在大腿上。院子的氛围惬意舒适，淡淡的失落感却始终萦绕在心头，  
隔壁嘈杂的声响一直就没停下，波莉太太和儿子出国游玩，一户新人家搬了进来。Jennifer挺想念波莉太太做的蓝莓香蕉布丁的。不过与其去拜访新邻居，不如坐在院子里看看书。她已经过了看《五十度灰》的年纪了，对《如何处理繁杂家务》之类的书也兴致缺缺。但有些旧书依旧是那么有意思。  
Jennifer突然怔住了，一个陌生的小女孩出现院子里，手中拿水枪对着她的蔷薇喷水。  
她的蔷薇花还挺娇弱，上回下暴雨就谢了不少。Jennifer走到小女孩身后，“过量的水会害死它们的。”  
小女孩明显吓了一跳，她猛地转过身，手中的水枪对准了Jennifer。突如其来的水柱打湿Jennifer的白裙，金发女人低头看看湿透了的胸口，打趣道，“你把我当西方邪恶女巫了吗？”小女孩笑出声，Jennifer猜测她是那位新邻居的孩子。  
“我要去换件衣服，你回家玩好吗？”  
小女孩撇撇嘴，“妈妈一直在忙，她都不理我！”  
“好吧……你在书房等我一下。我换好衣服就陪你玩好不好？”  
小女孩快活地笑起来，她蹦蹦跳跳跑进房子。Jennifer回到卧室将那件白裙子换下。那种复杂的情绪随着小女孩的到来又一次清晰地浮现在心头。她觉得有些孤单，尽管有书陪伴，但那毕竟不是真正的生活。  
Jennifer扭开门把手，在思考这些之前，她还要去陪一位小客人。  
-  
金发女人走进书房，小女孩趴在桌子上翻一本硬纸皮书。当小女孩看到Jennifer时，她招招手，“这个单词怎么拼啊？Rump-s-s……”  
Jennifer探过头，读出了那个奇怪别扭的单词。旁边的插画是一个古怪的金皮肤男人在纺着线。Jennifer不记得她有这么一本书，她扬起眉毛，向小女孩询问，“你从哪找到这本书的？”  
“就放在桌上啊！”小女孩睁大眼。Jennifer皱起眉头，将手中的拼图盒递给小女孩，“我们现在玩一个游戏。你把这个拼图拼好我就教你做弹弓。”  
小女孩眯着眼一笑，“成交！”当她趴在地上捣鼓拼图时，Jennifer拿过书，她坐回椅子上。ONCE UPON A TIME，四个烫金的大写单词在暗色的封面上显得意味深长。直觉告诉她这绝对不是单纯的一本童话书。金发女人翻开书，她的手指按压在第一句上，“Once upon a time……”  
-  
“看！我拼好啦！”小女孩骄傲地昂起下巴，她摇摇金发女人的胳膊，“我拼好了！”  
Jennifer的手搁置在书的最后一面，她的喉咙有些干涩。小女孩轻轻碰碰她的脸，“你怎么哭了？”  
金发女人身体轻轻颤抖，她按住自己的手腕。小女孩走上前抱住她，轻轻拍拍她的背，“我哭的时候妈妈就会抱我的！有没有感觉好一点？”  
Jennifer按着书页，记忆像海水又复潮蓝。小女孩松开手，她眨眨大眼睛，“你很难过吗？”  
“不，我没有难过。”Jennifer深吸一口气，复杂的情绪浩浩荡荡流淌在血液，叫嚣着她的耳膜，挤压着她的心脏。  
小女孩顺着她的目光看到了书最后一面，Jennifer缓缓念出书上最后一句话， “Regina回到了童话镇，后来她找到了真爱。救世主和巫后幸福地生活在了一起。”  
小女孩困惑地看着他，她用手指着插画上的金发女人，“那是你吗，旁边的姐姐是谁啊？”  
Jennifer平复心情，“她是我的冒险……就像玛丽泼平斯一样。”  
“玛丽泼平斯！她会撑伞从天而降吗？”小女孩好奇地睁大了双眼。

“我和你讲一个故事。”Jennifer弯下腰，注视小孩水汪汪的眼睛，“很久很久以前，在魔法森林，有一个小男孩爱上了一颗星星。他想告诉星星他爱它，于是在风筝上写满思念，绕着山坡奔跑。他的思念太过沉重，于是风筝不断跌落，小男孩也不断摔倒。  
后来他拜访了当地一位著名的魔法师。魔法师给了他一棵树苗，他告诉小男孩这不是普通的树苗，它每天都会向上生长，永远也没有生长限制。小男孩在树干上刻下字。按照魔法师的嘱咐，日日悉心照料树苗。  
若干年后，树干刺破云霄，星星终于看到了刻在树上的[我爱你]。当它向下望去，人间早已沧海桑田。”

小女孩微微皱眉，“我不太喜欢这个故事，让人有点难过。”  
“我一直很喜欢。”Jennifer向她眨眨眼，她屈膝拉着小女孩的双手“至少星星曾是小男孩的冒险。好啦，你现在该回家和你的家人一起享用晚餐了。”  
“我还可以找你玩吗？”小女孩回头看她。  
Jennifer正要说“当然”的一瞬间，她的话卡在了喉咙。小女孩的妈妈匆忙赶到门口，显然是发现自己的孩子不见了，“Eva！你跑哪去了？”  
Jennifer转过身，两人错愕地对视，愣在了原地。岁月未在黑发女人身上留下任何痕迹，她依旧是那么魅力十足。  
“……好久不见。”  
Jennifer侧过身，眸中氤氲起雾气，却笑着说，“好久不见,Lana。”

——END——

番外：说好的金娜攻

黑发女人微微一笑，她只穿着贴身的丝绸睡衣，修长的双腿相互交叠。她抿了口自酿的苹果酒，走到坐在沙发上盯着她看的救世主身前。  
Regina吻了吻救世主漂亮的金发，双手勾住对方的脖子。她语气染上几分醉意，“Henry睡了，我们要不要找点乐子？”   
“乐意至极。”Emma温柔地注视着她，却毫不留情地扯下了她的睡衣，把她压倒在沙发上。两人忘情地亲吻着，Regina几乎就要融化在她眼中灼热的碧湖里，对方却停下手中的动作。黑发女人不满地问道，“发生什么了,Miss Swan？”  
-  
Emma扬起眉毛，听出那声“Miss Swan”的咬牙切齿，她饶有兴趣地逗弄她，“镇长女士，你会吵醒Henry的。”  
Regina瞪她一眼，“现在可不是秉烛夜谈的好时候。”  
“我还是想去看看Henry的房门关了没有，万一他出来找水喝——”  
Regina猛地把金发女人压在身下，Emma一阵吃痛，巫师小姐居高临下地看着她，手指尖冒出一团漂亮的橘色火焰来。Emma发现自己的红夹克和白背心无影无踪，无疑是对方干的好事。“魔法？好吧。你以前可没教过我。”  
Regina冷笑一声，“这个月你已经弄坏我三件睡衣了！你得接受惩罚……别可怜兮兮地看着我，没用。”  
-  
Regina的火焰触碰到Emma皮肤时，救世主打个激灵，一股暖流直击心坎。火焰带着温和的温度，从她的手臂逐渐移向小腹。金发女人浑身绷紧，死死地咬住下唇，她的身体不断颤栗，血液随着Regina指尖的移动而沸腾。Emma说不出话来，她盯着上方嘴角带恶意微笑的女人，浑身毫无招架之力。  
Regina打个响指，为自己换上另一件深灰色的睡衣。她凑到Emma面前，呼出的气痒酥酥地打在对方脸上，饶有趣味地看着对方充血的脸颊。“你还舒服吗？”  
Emma浑身瘫软，要是她有一点力气，她发誓要把这个女人压在身下操上一万次。当Regina撤下炙热的火焰时，金发女人松了口气，但她很快就笑不出来了。Regina开始埋头在她的小腹亲吻，她洁白的牙齿硌在她皮肤上，连带着浑身钻心的痒。Emma攥紧拳，看着她不急不慢的从容模样，从牙缝中挤出一句话，“Please！”  
Regina挑眉轻笑，神情愉悦。她终于收起了之前那副慢腾腾的悠闲模样。当她的身体紧贴上Emma时，对方的手指猛地伸进她的黑发里。救世主哼了哼，半合上了眼。  
-  
……

“Emma？”Regina见身旁的人似乎睡着了，将她扶起身，准备带她回卧室。Emma倒在她身上，Regina躺在客厅冰凉地板上，困惑地看着她的爱人，“你真的挺沉的。”  
下一秒Regina就说不上话来了，Emma绿色的眼眸带着狡黠的笑意，镇长女士的睡衣被扯下来，“下周逛街怎么样？”  
Fuck！  
房间里Henry点上小蜡烛，严肃地皱着眉，在羊皮纸上工整地写下：  
“只有救世主才能对付巫后。”


End file.
